Reina de Corazones
by CarolRamos22
Summary: Un inesperado viaje a Londres, provocaría un extraño sentimiento para la reina de corazones y muchas cosas inesperadas pasaran que harán que los protagonistas se enamoren el uno del otro
1. Un Comienzo Escrito en Un Diario

**_Carol_** - ** _Hola a todas las bellas personas que leen en esta página, bienvenidos a mi primer fic largo._**

 ** _Aki- ¡Wow! Un logro_**

 ** _Grachi- Aki ... mejor tú cállate; Ya que tú no podrías ni escribir un cuento para una tarea de español (Lectura, ortografía o yo que se) OUO._**

 ** _Aki-¡Qué has dicho Grachi ?! (Se convierte en la Rosa Negra y convoca a Black Rose Dragon)_**

 ** _Grachi-JAJAJAJAJA conque así vamos pues yo convoco a… Scarlet Star Dragon (Traducción: Dragón de la Estrella Escarlata y por si las dudas…Sí... Mis OCS, mi inter y yo somos duelistas) ¿quieres un duelo Aki?_**

 ** _Aki- ¡Ahora mismo Grachi! (Se van fuera de la casa de Carol y se van muy, muy lejos)_**

 ** _Carol- Esas 2 no tienen remedio y por cierto; en este fic habrá nuevos OCS y sin dejar de lado los viejos y mi inter y yo seremos alguien importante en la historia , habrá YuAki, YuseixOC, AkixOC, JackxCarly, CrowXOC, entre otros más con mis OCs… Bueno esta vez me toca presentar a mí._**

 ** _Advertencia:_**

 ** _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's no me pertenece, ya que si fuera mío; Yusei y Aki hubieran terminado juntos al final, sin embargo el anime el pertenece a Katsuki Takahashi, la trama y la parte de los personajes me pertenecen a mí y por ahora este fanfic será de clasificación K pero puede que final termine en clasificación M (Lo Estoy pensando todavía, estará en veremos) Y la mayoría de la historia será escrita en el diario de Aki._**

 **En Negrita y paréntesis (Así) son intervenciones.**

 _En cursiva y comillas "Así "es el pensamiento y la escritura._

 ** _Y habrá una serie de PV de los personajespersonajes en el transcurso de la historia_**

 ** _Y sin más comencemos ..._**

 ** _Reina De Corazones_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Un Comienzo Escrito en un Diario_**

 _(Madrid, España - 1915)_

" _Querido Diario_

 _Hoy emprendo mi viaje hacia Londres desde aquí de Madrid ... El primer viaje que emprendere sin mis padres, es una alegría ya que soy libre de ellos, mis padres son virreyes de Madrid y yo tengo derecho de salir ya que siempre voy a salir con ellos, siempre voy a fiestas y bailes tan aburridos que si no fuera por mis amigas moriría allí, en esas fiestas solo hay viejos adinerados, viejas parlanchinas, adolecentes creidos,niñas fresas y niños terremoto, era tan ... Pero tan aburrido vivir sola sin compañía de alguien en una de esas fiestas ya no estaria contando esto , Soy hija única de la familia Izayoi y aunque nunca quise un hermano, creo que ahora me arrepiento de haberme negado._

 _Voy con todas las amigas de aquí de España y eso me alivia, ya que salir sola no es lo mío; Voy con Astrid, Grachi, Lucero, Rose o Twilight como el decimos de cariño, Karmin o Claris como el decimos de cariño también, Carly y Hayley, pero todas las vamos por algo igual y la vez distinto, suena raro pero pienso que cada una mis amigas es especial y única por su forma de actuar y pensar_ y me alegró de que esten con migo.

 _Astrid fue la que me invito a Londres y que ir de vacaciones con sus primas Lucero, Twilight, Grachi y Claris que es una amiga de ella pero entre todas y nos conocemos, mis padres aceptaron porque era Astrid y mis padres confían mucho en ella ya que el Padre de Astrid es vizconde de Barcelona_ **(Carol- Bueno no sé cómo era la división del poder de antes ... Pero es un fic así que puede ir a lo que sea y como sea)** _y tiene muy buenos negocios con mis padres y con los padres de Lucero y Twilight también, también la hija del consejero real de mis padres Carly era mi compañía en el catillo donde vivo; No es un castillo gigantesco pero es bastante grande, pensé traerla con migo y que no quería que se quedara sola y Hayley_ **(Carol- Hayley es una chica de estatura alta,** **cabello lacio rubio casi castaño con puntas rubias,de piel clara y ojos verdes)** era amiga de Carly tambien vino con nosotras y entre todas somos inseparables.

 _La demora del tren nos está desesperando y como no si son l as 8 pero como no estar deseperada sí es el tren de la primera hora, no tengo sueño y eso que me desesperte tan solo saliendo el sol, nuestros ánimos se elevaron al escuchar el silbato del tren, abordaron nuestro equipaje y por supuesto que nosotras también y tan pronto como abordar el tren, fuimos dejando la estación de trenes muy pronto y nos fuimos alejando de Madrid rumbo a Londres, el tiempo ha pasado volando y creo que ya vamos a salir del país pero aún falta mucho camino para llegar a Inglaterra._

 _Hoy empieza una nueva parte de mi vida. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez encuentre nuevos amigos ya alguien especial con quien compartir mi tiempo y poder dedicarle algo de ... amor. Yo Aki Izayoi emprendo mi viaje hacia Londres en busca de nuevas emociones y presiones que una gran aventura me espera._

 _Creo que por hoy aquí termino._

 _Fecha de hoy: 14 de agosto de 19_ _15_

Aki cerró su diario y de su cuello sacó una cadena con una llave, introdujo la llave en la cerradura del diario y se escuchó un "Clic" confirmando que estaba cerrado, lo metió en su bolso en forma de rosa de color fucsia y volteó La ventana para mirar el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba y se perdió en el paisaje y en sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué estás pensando Aki? - Aki se asustó al sentir la presencia de Astrid allí, suspiró y miró a la casta sentarse frente a ella.

-Astrid ... Me asustaste ... Pensé que eras otra persona - La castaña soltó una risita ante la confección de la pelirroja -Y no pensaba en nada- Dijo respondiendo la anterior pregunta de la castaña, soltó un suspiro y su vista regreso a la ventana.

-La vista es hermosa ¿No Aki? - Aki asintió ya que Astrid tenía razón, era una vista muy hermosa.

-Oye Astrid ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Londres? - Astrid suspiro y respondió a la pelirroja.

-Pues ... Salimos hace una hora y media; Y el viaje tarda 3 horas y media, faltan 2 horas y media para llegar - Aki resopló molesta y volteó de regreso a la ventana y susurró para sí misma.

-Será un largo viaje ... Pero debo aprovecharlo al máximo-Aki volvió a sonreír siguió mirando el paisaje hasta irse quedando dormida.

 ** _Carol-Bueno hasta aquí por hoy espero que la haya gustado y sé que es corto pero tratado de actualizar rápido_** , **_cualquier información de mis presentes y futuros fics busquenme en mi página de Facebook "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Fanfics"_**

 ** _Bueno Cuídense hasta el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Fecha de Edición: 11 de Septiembre del 2017_**


	2. Llegada a Londres ¿Amor a primera vista?

**_Carol- Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la continuación del fic _._**

 ** _Carly-¿Dónde está Grachi?_**

 ** _Carol- Sigue con Aki en duelo u.u' y por cierto Lucero tú presentas el capítulo._**

 ** _Lucero- Okey_**

 ** _Lo único que hay que decir es que Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's no le pertenece a CarolAngel22 pero la trama, los OCs como yo si le pertenecemos y los personajes usados aquí son prestados y sí notan alguna similitud con "Ladrón de Arte" de Jackesita Frost es porque Carol encontró allí su inspiración y los nombres de los gemelos serán en latino ya que se confunde con los nombres en japonés y además suena más lindo sus nombres en latino en vez de japonés._**

 **En Negrita y paréntesis (Así) son intervenciones.**

 _En cursiva y comillas "Así'' es pensamiento y la escritura_

 ** _Y sin más comenzamos.._**

 ** _Reina de Corazones_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: La llegada a Londres y… ¿Amor a primera vista?_**

 ** _(2 horas después)_**

-Aki… Aki… Aki… despierta ya estamos en Londres- Astrid sacudía a Aki con la esperanza de que despertara, Aki se quejó y despertó de golpe para bajar del tren ante la mirada extrañada de las 7 presentes .

-Aki ¿Estás bien?- Aki asintió rápidamente luego de soltar un largo suspiro.

-¿Alguna tiene idea de donde podemos conseguir transporte o aun peor… hospedaje?- Se quejó Carly y todas bajaron la cabeza; ninguna tenía traerlasnor idea de eso, Astrid tosió llamando la atención de las 7 chicas presentes.

-Bueno yo puedo llamar un amigo mío de aquí para que nos lleve y veré donde podemos quedarnos- **(Carol-En este fic digamos que yo soy la que conoce a casi todos los personajes y yo soy la que las dirige a todo el grupito de chicas en Londres)** Todas asintieron contentas y soltaron un suspiro de alivio, Astrid se dirigió hacia uno de los teléfonos cercanos de allí, insertó una moneda esperaba que estviera en línea con la persona con la que iba a hablar…

-Contesta… Contesta…- Se podía notar la impaciencia de la castaña hasta que…

-Hola ¿Quién habla?- Astrid suspiro de alivio al saber que era la persona correcta. - Jack… Soy yo Astrid- al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suave suspiro –Hola Astrid ¿Cómo estás?-Ambos comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente hasta que… -Jack ¿podrías venir por mis amigas y por mí a la estación de trenes? Es que no tenemos forma de llegar a algún lugar y pensé que podrías venir por nosotras –Astrid esperaba un "claro que sí" y su pensamiento se volvió realidad en un instante- Claro Astrid… pero ¿cuantas amigas vienen contigo? Ya que dudo que vengas tu sola porque tú sabes cuantas personas caben en un carruaje y sabes que caben 5 personas en uno de ella- La pregunta le extraño a Astrid pero luego recordó que en un carruaje solo cabían 5 y eran 8 –Pues no estaría de mal unos 2 carruajes- Astrid esperaba que Jack aceptara su pedido –Claro Astrid, te veo en un rato- Ambos cortaron la llamada y Astrid se acercó al grupo de chicas que venían con ella

-Y… ¿¿¿¿¿¿BIEN??????- Todas rodearon a Astrid y ella les comento que un amigo de ella vendría por ella pero tendrían que esperar un rato.

 ** _(Mientras tanto en el centro de Londres)_**

Un hombre alto, rubio, de porte elegante se dirigía hacia una enorme mansión y deprisa llego a la susodicha mansión donde tocó con rapidez ya que se notaba que tenía algo de prisa…

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!-Dijo una señora aparentemente mayor caminando hacia la puerta para atender al rubio que estaba en la puerta.

-Buenos días Martha-Saludó Jack a la ama de llaves de aquella mansión.

-Buenos días joven Jack ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Martha le dió pasó a Jack y esté se quedó en la gran sala de aquella mansión mientras tomaba aciento en un gran sofá de piel negra.

-Martha ¿Sé encuentra Yusei?- **(Carol- Jack... ¿Preguntas por Yusei sabiendo que es su casa? u.u ')** Martha asintió y Jack le pidió sí podía mandar llamar a Yusei, Martha fue en búsqueda de su amo, pero lo bueno era que estaba en su despacho mirando una foto con mucha nostalgia y esté obligaba a su lágrimas a no salir de sus hermosos ojos azules, en la foto se mostraba a él y a una chica de cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros,piel clara y ojos rojos mirando la hermosa luna llena que había ese día.

 _-"Asuka... Me haces mucha falta... Sí tan solo no te hubiera gritado y humillado esa noche seguirías a mi lado"-_ **(Carol-No... No es la de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX... Esta Asuka es una chica de estatura media,cabello hasta los hombros castaño,piel clara y ojos rojos)** Sus lágrimas fueron cayendo de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que aquel horrible recuerdo venía a su mente .

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 ** _(3 años antes)_**

 _"Era de noche en Londres y la luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en cada rincón de aquella ciudad ,en cierta mansión se escuchaban múltiples gritos por parte de cierto chico pelinegro hacía una chica que parecía ser su novia y al parecer estaban discutiendo de una manera un poco salida de su lugar._

 _-¡ASUKA... SE SUPONÍA QUE DEJARÍAS TÚ ANTIGUA VIDA Y DEJARÍAS EL PASADO ATRÁS!... PERO... NOOOOO... TENÍAS QUE SEGUIR OFRECIÉNDOTE COMO UNA PROST- Yusei no pudo terminar su frase debido a la tremenda cachetada que le había dado la chica que lloraba con una rabia y un coraje que tenía en lo más profundo de su alma._

 _-¡¿Y QUÉ?! SABÉS ALGO... NUNCA VOLVERÉ A DISFRUTAR LA VIDA COMO ANTES... SÍ ME CASÓ CON TIGO NUNCA PODRÉ DISFRUTAR ESA VIDA QUE LLEVO... Y SABES PORQUE... PORQUÉ ADORÓ OFRECERMELE A CUALQUIER HOMBRE Y MIENTRAS DESPERDICIO MI VIDA CON TIGO... HAY MUCHOS HOMBRES QUE DE VERDAD VALEN LA PENA...-Yusei no lo soporto más... Abrió la puerta y empujó a la chica afuera con todas sus fuerzas mientras le grita._

 _-¡¡¡PUES... POR MÍ MUÉRETE... MALDITA!!!- Yusei cerró de un portazo la puerta sólo para escuchar un disparo fuera de la casa, volvió a abrir la puerta y miró como caía el cuerpo sin vida de la chica que hacía minutos había echado de su casa y le había gritado que se muriera"_

 ** _"Fin del flashback"_**

Sus ojos ya no pudieron contener la lágrimas, cada día desde el día en el que la perdió se quedaba hasta tarde lamentándose de todo lo que le había hecho y aunque ya no la amaba seguía sintiéndose culpable de lo que le había pasado y no estaba seguro de poder superarlo, tocaron la puerta y del otro se escuchó la voz de Martha.

-Joven amo lo busca el joven Jack y esta esperándolo en la sala- Yusei secó sus lágrimas dejó de mirar aquella foto he intentó hablar claro sin que su voz se oyera quebrada y triste.

-Martha, dile a Jack que bajo en un momento- Martha se alejonde la puerta y regresó a la sala donde estaba Jack,Yusei salió de su despacho y se dirigió donde se encontraba Jack tomando una taza de té **(Carol- Típico, el mismo en la serie y el mismo en Inglaterra)** Yusei saludó a Jack y curioso le preguntó el motivo de su visita.

-Bueno... ¿Recuerdas a Astrid? La chica española amiga de nosotros... Pues vino aquí a Londres a pasar una temporada con unas amigas y pensé que podrías acompañarme para ir a traerlas- Yusei sonrió intentando olvidar las horas anteriores y pensó que no le haría daño,busco sus cosas y cuando los 2 hombres escucharon los rápidos pasos de un par de niños,eran gemelos de cabello verde turquesa claro,ojos verde grisáceos y eran un niño y una niña,el niño usaba una cola de caballo y su hermana usaba 2 colitas al frente por ser niña.

-Yusei, Jack ¿a donde van tan temprano?- Preguntó el niño al mirar con curiosidad a los 2 hombres que estaban por salir.

-Leo... No seas metiche... Los asuntos de los adultos no nos incumben- Luna reprochó a su hermano y le dio un coscorrón y comenzaron a discutir y Yusei decidió ponerle fin a la discusión de los gemelos.

-Bueno Jack y yo nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes a traer a unas amigas-Los gemelos se miraron y al unísono les preguntaron a Yusei...

-¿¿¿¿Podemos ir con ustedes????- Yusei aceptó ya que no tenia de otra ya que ya sabía lo que pasaba si él les negaba algo a los gemelos, al principio él iba a negarse ya que era peligroso que alguno de los 2 se podía perder entre la multitud pero pensó que casi no pasaba con ellos y además sabían que sí iban con él tenían que permanecer con él, Yusei,Jack y los gemelos partieron hacía la estación de trenes para traer a las 8 chicas españolas que los estaban esperando.

 ** _(Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes)_**

 ** _(Aki PV)_**

Estábamos allí en la estación de trenes esperando al amigo de Astrid pero, esta tardando mucho y al parecer todas estamos desesperadas ya que son las 11 y la verdad creo que todas estamos hambrientas ya que creo que ninguna de nosotras había desayunado en Madrid, además que es muy aburrido esperar y esperar sin nada que hacer en realidad desespera.

-Oigan chicas deberíamos ir a salir de aquí para que sea más fácil que nos encuentre Jack- Dijo Astrid y todas asentimos y poco a poco fuimos saliendo de allí, la verdad todas quedamos impresionadas al ver el paisaje,podía que hubieran miles de edificios pero a lo lejos se miraba las montañas y un largo y hermoso río que pasaba por el reloj big ben, yo miraba las personas ir y venir,pasaban de un lado al otro con prisa, la verdad es casi como en Madrid pero la diferencia es que yo estoy entre la multitud y no la veo desde el balcón de mí habitación,miré a Astrid emocionada y le pregunte curiosa.

-Astrid ¿Porqué estas tan emocionada?- Astrid me señaló hacía el frente y mire acercarse a un hombre rubio de ojos violetas y un hombre pelinegro de ojos azules en un par de carruajes.

 ** _(PV Normal_**

Jack, Yusei y los gemelos llegaron pronto donde ya los estaban esperando 7 hermosas chicas españolas,Astrid le avisó a sus amigas y todas suspiraron de alivio ya que llevaban media hora esperando.

-Vaya... Hasta que al fin llegan- Dijo Astrid con un poco de enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo sentimos Astrid...Pero ciertas personitas querían venir con nosotros y además había un poco de tráfico- Se excusó Yusei intentando decirle a las chicas que además que los gemelos los habían retrasado un poco y había un poco de tráfico en el camino,la gemelos se bajaron de uno de los carruajes y se emocionaronal ver a cierta chica castaña.

-¡¡¡¡Astrid!!!!- Los gemelos corrieron a abrazar a la castaña que poco a poco fue reconociendo a los gemelos para también abrazarlos.

-Leo... Luna... Vaya ¡cuanto tiempo sin verlos!... Han crecido mucho desde la última vez que los ví- Dijo Astrid mirándolos con ternura mientras los abrazaba,Carly tosió llamando la atención de todos y Astrid había olvidado que las chicas no conocían a los chicos y a los gemelos,los chicos y los gemelos no conocían a las acompañantes de Astrid.

-Bien chicos y Luna le presentó a mis primas Lucero,Rose pero pueden decirle Twilight y Graciela o pueden decirle Grachi (Las señala) a Claris, Carly,Hayley y Aki (las señala) y chicas le presentó a Jack (lo señala) Yusei (lo señala) y los gemelos Leo y Luna ( Los señala)- Todos se miraron serios y luego se dijeron al mismo tiempo...

-Es un placer conocerlos- Yusei y Aki al solo al intercambiar miradas sintieron una extraña atracción hacía el otro,como si sintieran... ¿amor a primera vista? No lo sabían con certeza pero era una conexión muy fuerte,Jack y Yusei subieron el equipaje de las chicas a lo carruajes y se dividieron así, en el carruaje que manejaba Jack iban Carly, Hayley, Claris,Twilight y Lucero y el carruaje que manejaba Yusei iban Astrid,Aki,Grachi y los gemelos,solo que aun quedaba una duda...

-Yusei-Le habló Astrid desde la ventana del carruaje, Yusei se volteó y miró a la castaña y esta le preguntó en forma de suplica.

-¿Podrias darnos hospedaje en tu casa?ya que no tenemos donde quedarnos ? - Astrid esperaba que él le dijera que...

-Sí claro que pueden,además los gemelos me obligarían a que le diéramos hospedaje- Los gemelos se rieron y le respondieron a Yusei.

-Es claro lo haríamos Yusei-Las chicas se rieron ante el comentario de los gemelos,el camino para llegar a la mansión de los Fudo sería largo así que Aki y las chicas intentarían matar el tiempo hablando.

-Oye Astrid- Astrid miro a Aki un poco incómoda y sabía él por qué, Aki no le gustaba estar en un lugar fijo y decidió matar el tiempo hablando con ella.

-Aun no nos has explicado ¿como conociste a Jack,Yusei y los gemelos?-Astrid suspiro y comenzó a contar una larga historia.

-Bueno...Verán así fue como los conocí-

 ** _"Flashback Astrid PV "_**

 _"La primera vez que vine a Inglaterra,yo tan solo tenía 12 y mis padres no querían dejarme sola con mis hermanas ya que ellas si mal no recordaba estaban en la escuela internas_ **(Carol-Y yo no jijijijiji)** _y mis padres tenían muchos negocios con los padres de Yusei y los de Jack,yo me volví niñera de los gemelos y con él tiempo fui conociendo a Yusei y a Jack y creo que los gemelos recuerdan que por un tiempo fui novia de Yusei y en realidad mis padres querían que me quedará aquí pero sabía que no podía, termine con Yusei ya que él amaba a otra chica_ **(Carol- Como siempre )** _pero siempre lo veo como un amigo y sigue siendo así hasta hoy..."_

" ** _Fin de flashback Astrid PV_** "

-Y así fue como los conocí-Astrid término su relato ante la sorprendida y pícara mirada de Aki y Grachi.

-Oye Astrid ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste que tuviste un novio inglés?-Astrid se sonrojó como tomate he intentó buscar una excusa pero sabría que no la encontraría.

-Bueno... Yo... Etto... Es que... Bueno... Jejejejeje... No lo recordaba... Jejejejeje- Las chicas se rieron he hicieron sonrojar más a Astrid,la cual pensó...

 _-"Sera un largo viaje... Y el viaje apenas comienza"-_ Y así siguió el camino hasta la mansión de la Fudo...

 ** _Carol-Bueno hasta aquí por hoy y como la info de los nuevos OCs no sale en mi perfil haré un especial de biografías de mis OCs en mi página de facebook "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Fanfic"ones haré la biografía completa de mis OCs y la de mi ínter y yo también._**

 ** _Y avances del siguiente capítulo..._**

 ** _Llegamos a la mansión de los Fudo y nos hacen una fiesta de bienvenida, habrá Yuaki,JackCarly y aparecerán... Crow, Bruno,Kalin (Kiryu),Sherry y Misty ,se sabrá más de la fallecida prometida de Yusei_** **_y sobre la reina de corazones_**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo y le mando un saludo a andreabunny20 por comentar el capítulo 1, bueno aqui esta el capítulo 2,mandaré saludos a los que dejen su review en este capítulo, bueno cuidense y le mando un beso y un abrazo._**

 ** _Fecha de edición: 16 de septiembre del 2017_**


	3. ¿Solo una bienvenida?

**_Carol-Hola y bienvenidos a la continuación del fic._**

 ** _Y como único punto les digo que Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertenece y hoy como dije el cap pasado dejaré un momento de Yuaki, explicará más sobre quién es la reina de corazones y la mitad de este cap es un flashback de lo que le pasó a la ex prometida de Yusei y como que en este cap yo pasó a ser coprotagonista._**

 ** _Yusei-Carol ¿Se podría saber porque sí tú nombre en los Fics es Astrid y mientras tanto como escritora te llamas te llamas Carol ō-ó? Y ¿Qué la reina de corazones no es A...?_**

 ** _Carol-Primero lo de mí nombre es porque mí nombre es Astrid Carolina pero para abreviar Carolina me llamó Carol ¡DAAAAAA! u.u* y lo de quien es la reina de corazones púes no solo es una ya que digamos que ese título se tiene que ganar o algo así._**

 ** _Yusei- ¡Ah! ¡¿En serio?! No me digas Carol ._**

 ** _Carol-Bueno ¡ya! Al capítulo._**

 ** _Reina de Corazones_**

 ** _Capítulo 3:¿Sólo una bienvenida?_**

 ** _(Astrid PV)_**

Seguimos en camino hasta la casa de Yusei ,Aki y Grachi me están hostigando por lo les dije, la verdad del porqué terminamos él y yo,además de que él amaba a otra chica,yo no podía quedarme en Inglaterra para siempre,además hace 3 años Yusei se iba a casar pero la verdad es que Leo y Luna sabían de algo que preferiría no comentarle a las chicas,ya que hace 3 años Asuka, la chica con la estaba comprometido fue asesinada por una "supuesta" bala perdida pero hay algo que solo yo se he intentado decírselo a Yusei y es que Valentina, una de las chicas que trabaja en la casa de Yusei,por celos y rabia la asesinó, ya que a mí también intentó matarme,intentó envenenarme, intentó ahogarme e intentó asfixiarme,etc... En realidad ella esta locamente enamorada de Yusei y ella esta dispuesta a todo para que Yusei sea solo de ella,aun recuerdo esa horrible escena donde Valentina le disparó sin piedad a la pobre de Asuka **_(Carol-Ni tanto n.n)_**

 ** _"Flashback Astrid PV"_**

 ** _(3 años antes)_**

 _Llegaba de Madrid a Londres para ver a Yusei y gemelos,eran al rededor de las 10 cuando llegué, cuando me acerque a la casa escuche a Yusei discutir con Asuka,su prometida **(Carol:Supongamos que yo conocía a Asuka y se que sonara raro que teniendo 15 años me dejaran salir sola a otro país y que conste Jack,Yusei y otros personajes masculinos son por lo menos 2 a 3 años mayores que nosotras,así que sí yo tengo en el presente 18,Yusei y los chicos tienen entre 20 a 21 años)** se escuchaban reclamos,gritos y de todo; lo que más me sorprendió fue la reacción de Yusei al sacarla a la fuerza de la casa y empujarla al suelo pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que le dijo._

 _-¡¡¡PUES... POR MÍ MUERETE... MALDITA!!!-Eso me sorprendi mucho ya que Yusei no era así,él cerro la puerta con fuerza y yo tenía ganas de ayudarla pero mire a Valentina caminar y pararse frente a Asuka y la miraba con tanto odio que me asuste y me escondí detrás de un arbusto con el suficiente espacio para mirarla y esconderme, se demostraba que le tenía odio y lo único que Valentina dijo fue..._

 _-Hasta nunca maldita perra prostituta- Y sin tocarse el corazón le disparó en el pecho,matándola en un instante,me asuste y seguí mirando lo que ella hacía,la miré dejar el arma al lado de ella, Valentina miraba con una sádica mirada y una sonrisa que dada miedo,supuse que ella seguiría allí pero al ver como se abría la puerta se fue corriendo hasta el jardín trasero y por lo que miré era Yusei quien abrió la puerta y casi se desmaya al ver a su prometida o ex prometida allí muerta, yo salí de mí escondite con cuidado de que él no me viese y estaba desconsolado,yo aparecí y miré más de cerca la escena,se miraba horrible, un charco de sangre que estaba en el suelo y la sangre de su herida que manchaba su vestido azul,estaba completamente estupefacta._

 _Al día siguiente durante su funeral, miraba a Valentina darle el pésame a Yusei y eso me pareció el acto más hipócrita del mundo, ella la había matado y "supuestamente" le dolía su muerte,eso sí era ser hipócrita, yo miraba como Yusei lloraba a cada momento,llego la hora de sepultarla,yo estaba cuidando a los gemelos y al parecer en esos momentos Valentina parecía de verdad arrepentida de haberla matado ya que no le gustaba ver a Yusei sufriendo, después del entierro miré a Yusei cada vez más triste y sabía que él la amaba de verdad pero también cree que él es culpable ya que sí él no le hubiera gritado y dicho esas cosas,ella seguiría viva pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Valentina intentaría matarla de cualquier manera,pase unos día allí y Yusei actuaba de maneras muy extrañas,casi no comía, se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación o sino en su despacho, no hablaba con nadie ni con los gemelos,siempre estaba molesto con nosotros sin ninguna razón,en pocas palabras era cruel,frío y cortante y ese no era el Yusei que yo conocía, al parecer él siente tanto sufrimiento que no era capaz de dejar ir para siempre a Asuka y seguiría sintiéndose culpable por lo que le pasó a ella. Un día entre a él despacho de Yusei y él estaba mirando hacía la ventana como lo hacía todos los días desde hace 1 mes, cuando me miró allí se acercó a mí y me abrazó cosa que me sorprendió mucho ya que había estado tan frío y cortante con migo que lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme con fuerza,yo le fui correspondiendo al abrazo cuando sentí como escondía su rostro en mi cuello y sentía como sus lágrimas caían en mi hombro sabía que se sentía pésimo y creo que lo que buscaba era desahogarse con alguien, en este caso con migo._

 _-¿Porqué lloras Yusei?- Ambos nos sentamos en un sofá que estaba allí y me volvió a abrazar pero con más fuerza y parecía que no podía articular ni una sola palabra hasta que me miró y recostó su cabeza en la mía._

 _-La verdad no lo sé... La verdad es que... Extraño mucho a Asuka... Me hace mucha falta- Yusei se desahogó con migo y después de hacerlo parecía sentirse un poco mejor._

 _-Astrid...¿ Podrías prometerme algo?...- Yo lo miré y se veía tan diferente a como lo conocía, tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar,tenía unas ojeras horribles y sus ojos no tenían su brillo eran opacos,suspire y asentí diciéndole que lo escuchaba._

 _-Prometeme qué... Nunca me dejarás solo- Yo le sonreí y le di un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su mejilla,lo miré con diversión ya que tenía miedo de perderme pero yo sabía que nunca lo dejaría solo._

 _-Te lo prometo... Pero tú también tendrás que prometerme algo... Prometeme que olvidarás lo qué le pasó a Asuka y volverás a ser el mismo hombre qué eras antes,que volverás a pasar tiempo con tus hermanos y dejarás de pasarela aquí encerrado y volverás a disfrutar la vida- Lo miré de forma seria y él se mordió el labio inferior y sabía que intentaría ponerme algún pero..._

 _-Pero Astrid... Yo- Me comencé a enojar ya que él me pedía una promesa y él no podía cumplirme a mí una simple promesa._

 _-¡Prometemelo!-Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y pude ver que él se sorprendió por mi reacción ya que yo era muy tranquila pero él me estaba sacando de mis casillas,me sonrió y me besó la frente yo me puse feliz ya que él estaba dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que yo le pedí._

 _-Te lo prometo... Astrid... Te quiero- Solté una risita para volver a mirarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza._

 _-Yo también te quiero Yusei...-_

 ** _"Fin del Flashback Astrid PV"_**

Sin darme cuenta me perdí mucho en mis pensamientos y al parecer Aki,Grachi y los gemelos lo notaron y me miraron como con cara de ¿en que piensas Astrid ".

-¿En que piensas Astrid?-Preguntó Luna al mirarme así y no la culpo ya que me sumergí tanto en ellos que olvidé que iba con las chicas y Leo,suspire y mire a las chicas y trate de dirle lo más suave a Luna en lo que pensaba.

-Estaba pensando en... Asuka- Miré la impresión de Luna al decirle mi frase.

-Aun piensas en lo que le pasó y lo que viste esa noche- Comencé a hablar con Luna sobre el tema ya que ella era la única que sabía la verdad y ella le dije ya que confió en que no le contará a nadie.

 ** _(PV Normal)_**

Después de media hora de viaje las 8 chicas españolas llegaron a la casa de Yusei y los gemelos, era una mansión muy grande con muchos jardines, era tan hermoso que a las chicas le fascinó el hermoso paisaje,las chicas bajaron de los carruajes con la ayuda de los chicos y con su equipaje entraron a tan lujosa y enorme casa.

-¡Martha ya volvimos y traemos muchas visitas!-Los gemelos estaban eufóricos por él hecho de tener tantas visitas, Martha llegó a la sala donde estaban las chicas y Astrid.

-Martha mira vino Astrid y sus amigas a visitarnos- Martha se intrigó al escuchar al hiperactivo de Leo y Luna solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Leo tranquilizate, deja que las chicas se prensten con Martha y nosotros junto con los chicos subiremos el equipaje de las chicas- Leo asintió y ayudo a subir a cada habitación el equipaje de sus huéspedes,Martha miró con detenimiento a cada chica y se detuvo al mirar a la castaña de ojicafé.

-Vaya niña cuanto has crecido en solo tres años-Astrid soltó una risita y miró divertida a Martha y le respondió de manera cómica.

-Bueno 3 años es mucho tiempo Martha... Y antes de que se me olvide... Martha ellas son mis primas Lucero, Twilight,Grachi y mis amigas Aki,Carly,Hayley y Claris... Chicas ella es Martha- Martha sonrió amablemente y volvió a mirar a aquellas damas.

-Es un placer conocerlas jovencitas... Yo soy Martha la ama de llaves de la familia Fudo,cualquier cosa que necesiten solo avisenme-Las chicas asintieron y miraron a los chicos y a los gemelos bajar las escaleras.

-Martha prepararles un baño a las chicas -Martha asintió y les hizo una señal a las chicas para que la siguieran y Astrid se quedó en la sala con los chicos y los gemelos en una tranquila plática.

-Vaya ¿Hace cuanto no venías a Inglaterra Astrid?-Astrid miró a Jack pensativa ya que siempre olvidaba cuando iba a visitarlos.

-Pues... La última vez que vine fue hace como 2 meses- Y fueron matando su tiempo hablando hasta que...

-¡Ding Dong!-Todos desviaron sus miradas a la puerta y Jack y Astrid miraron a Yusei y a los gemelos.

-¿Esperaban a alguien?-Los chicos negaron con la cabeza y Yusei fue a ver quien era y para su sorpresa 3 chicos estaban en la puerta,un pelinaranja,un peliazul y un peliplateado.

-¡Crow,Kiryu, Bruno! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Los chicos miraron a dentro y miraron a Astrid y buscaron una excusa para entrar.

-Nosotros ... Nosotros veníamos a hacerte una visita- Yusei rodó los ojos y le dejó entrar y los tres se sentaron a la par de Astrid haciéndola sentir incómoda.

-Dinos linda ¿De donde eres? Ya que nunca te habíamos visto- Los chicos comenzaron a hostigar Astrid y ella ya no lo resistió y quiso jugarles una broma.

-Crow,Kiryu,Bruno... ¡DEJEN DE INTENTAR PASARSE DE LISTOS... BOLA DE IDIOTAS!- Los 3 temblaron y se abrazaron al ver la actitud de la castaña.

-Ya calmate Astrid, solo bromeaban-Yusei intentó calmar a Astrid antes de que los golpease,los 3 miraron a la chica y dijeron...

-¿Astrid...?...¡LO SENTIMOS... NO SABÍAMOS QUE ERAS TÚ!-Los 3 se arrodillaron frente de la castaña y ella solo rodó los ojos y los miró de forma sería.

-Esta bien... Pero... ¡QUE NO SE REPITA ESTO!-Los tres asintieron aun con miedo.

-Saben iré a la cocina por vaso con agua, con permiso-Astrid hizo una reverencia y se retiró a la cocina, los hombres y los gemelos se pusieron a hablar y Leo quién no solía tener ideas muy seguido les propuso algo.

-Oigan chicos que tal si les hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida a las chicas-Los chicos se pusieron a pensar y sabían que sería buena idea para que los chicos las conocieran.

-Buena idea Leo pero sí queremos que sea sorpresa tenemos que distraerlas por un tiempo-Los chicos siguieron pensando hasta que Luna habló después de un largo rato sin hablar ni una frase.

-Leo y yo podemos llevarlas a conocer los alrededores y así le damos el tiempo de decorar el lugar y les damos la sorpresa- Todos asintieron y se pusieron de acuerdo que sería después del almuerzo,ya era medio día y todos estaban sentados en la mesa listos para comer,dieron gracias y comenzaron a comer,después del almuerzo,las chicas lavaron los platos y se podría en marcha su plan.

-Oye Astrid... Queremos conocer la ciudad y los alrededores-Dijo Grachi esperando que Astrid aceptará.

-Por mí no hay problema... Vayan por sus cosas y nos vemos afuera ¿okey?-Todas asintieron y subieron por sus cosas hasta sus habitaciones.

-Astrid...- Los gemelos se acercaron a la castaña y esta se inclinó hasta quedar a su tamaño.

-¿Podemos acompañarlas?-Preguntó amablemente Luna y Astrid les revolvió un poco el cabello y le respondió.

-Claro,sí Yusei los deja- Los gemelos se miraron entre sí en forma de una señal y miraron a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Claro,ya le dijimos a Yusei y él dijo que si era con tigo él nos da permiso- En ese instante las 7 chicas que acompañaban a Astrid bajaron con sus cosas y las chicas junto con los gemelos se fueron a dar un paseo y los chicos comenzaron a decorar el lugar **_(Carol-Y de donde sacaron las cosas para decorar ... no lo se)_** Llegaron a la ciudad y era muy fácil perderse entre tantos edificios, las chicas fueron por varias tiendas,lugares,etc... Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y fueron regresando a la casa de los Fudo,cuando entraron miraron todo oscuro, Astrid prendió la luz y...

-¡¡¡Sorpresa chicas!!! Bienvenidas a Londres- Los chicos y 2 chicas,una rubia y una pelinegra les hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida.

-Eso no me lo esperaba de ustedes chicos- Todos se rieron del comentario de Astrid y comenzaron a divertirse,Astrid se acercó a un piano que estaba cerca de una gran ventana y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía, los presentes miraron sorprendidos a Astrid al tocar así el piano.

-Prima ¿Desde cuando tocas el piano?- Preguntó Lucero y Astrid siguió tocando y miró al techo recordando hacia cuanto tocaba el piano.

-Lo toco desde que tenía 4 años pero aprendí a los 12... Y bien ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?- Astrid siguió tocando y esa melodía estaba perfecta para bailar un poco, Claris y Crow fueron los primeros en comenzar un sencillo vals,seguido de Bruno y Sherry y Kiryu y Misty,Lucero y Twilight ,Grachi y Hayley también se unieron al vals y solo quedaban Yusei, Jack,Aki y Carly.

-Señorita Carly ¿Me permite esta pieza?-Carly se sonrojo ya que una chico la estaba invitando a bailar,él tendió su mano hacia Carly y ella sonrojada aceptó uniéndose a el baile,Yusei y Aki se miraron un momento y esta vez sería Yusei quién le pediría una pieza a Aki.

-Etto... Señorita Aki ¿Me permite una pieza del vals?-Aki se sonrojó un poco y aquella extraña conexión volvió a interponerse entre los 2, esa escena no paso desapercibida por ciertos ojos cafés que miraban con curiosidad aquella escena.

-Claro Yusei que te consedo esta pieza- ambos se fueron donde estaba los demás y siguieron aquel vals.

 _-"Esto será muy interesante para ti... Reina de Corazones "_ \- Astrid siguió tocando y sabía que allí no terminaría todo...

Aki y Yusei no podían quitarse los ojos del otro **_(Carol- Como al final del anime \3/)_** y sabía qué algo entre ellos y sabían que era... El comienzo de un profundo y dulce amor...

 ** _Carol-Bueno aquí hasta por hoy... Y la verdad ya él otro capítulo habrá mucho más Yuaki y aparecerán el resto de mis OCS y sise preguntan como es Valentina, es de estatura media,piel blanca,cabello lacio de color azabache con puntas rosadas y ojos aqua._**

 ** _Bueno le mando un saludo a Jade546 por comentar el cap pasado._**

 ** _Avances..._**

 ** _Nos invitan a una fiesta y vamos a la ciudad por algo de ropa ( En el siguiente cap) y en el cap 5 ... en el baile aparecerán el resto de OCs,Yusei y Aki tendrán una especie de "cita" y el otro capítulo sí se sabrá más sobre la reina de corazones._**

 ** _Bueno hasta posiblemente él otro sábado._**

 ** _Fecha de edición: 23 de septiembre del 2017._**


	4. Recuerdos del pasado,encuentro inesperad

_**Carol-Hola**_ _ **y bienvenidos**_ _ **a la continuación del fic**_ _ **y perdón por actualizar tarde pero al final les explicaré lo que pasa y este cap estará un poco enfocado en situaciones que están pasando los personajes y casi todo es como centrado en Aki,Asuka y su servidora,estará en parte divido en 2 y en un Flashback aparecerán canciones que a mi me gustan.**_

 _ **Lo único que le vengo diciendo desde el primer cap es que Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's no me pertenece ni las canciones "Salvame" ,"Te esperaré"esta le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

 **En paréntesis y negrita (Así) mis estúpidas e innecesarias intervenciones.**

 _En Cursiva y comillas "así" son pensamientos_

Y solo entre comillas "Asi" son reacciones o sonidos

 _ **Reina de Corazones**_

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_ _ **Recuerdos del pasado y un encuentro inesperado**_

Después de una larga y divertida fiesta,los chicos se retiraron a sus casas diciendo que regresarían mañana,los gemelos se había quedado dormidos en los sofás de la sala y los llevaron a su respectiva habitación,las chicas se fueron a dormir y en la sala solo quedaron Astrid y Yusei ya que parecían no tener sueño.

-Oye Yusei ¿Qué te parecieron mis amigas y mis primas?- Desde que había dejado de ser novios no les incomodaba hablar de "ciertas" cosas y además quería "investigar" acerca de cierta conexión con Aki

-Púes todas son igual de encantadoras... Como tú pero... Me agrado mucho tu amiga Aki... Es muy encantadora y muy linda a mi parecer...-Astrid soltó una risita y golpeó en el hombro a Yusei.

-tonto... Con razón no podías dejar de verla ¡Casi babeabas por ella! -

-No es mi culpa que tengas amigas tan hermosas Astrid... Tan lindas y encantadoras como tú- Yusei dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de Astrid y la envolvió en en sus brazos abrazándola y protegiéndola del frío.

-¿Aún rechazaras mi propuesta?-

-Yusei... Sabes que, no podría casarme contigo sin amarte... Solo te desilusionaría y viviría muy infelizmente

-¡¿Entonces yo te haría infeliz?!- Dijo Yusei exaltado, Astrid negó con la cabeza ya que Yusei malinterpretó sus palabras, la castaña se rió por ver como el pelinegro se quejaba a sus espaldas,de brazos cruzados renegando, Astrid lo abrazó por la espalda esperando que Yusei se calmara.

-Yusei, no me refería a que me harías infeliz de esa manera,recuerda que la base del matrimonio es el amor y recuerda... El amor nace... No se hace... Además creo que sería mejor que le abrieras tu corazón a otra persona- Yusei suspiró pesadamente, ella tenía razón; no podía forzarla a casarse con él ya que él estaba comenzando a interesarse en cierta chica pelirroja ojialmendra.

-Tienes razón, perdoname-

-Yusei... ¿Algun día dejarás de pedirme perdón?

-Lo haré hasta que muera ya que contigo siempre meto la pata- Astrid se rió sonoramente ya que Yusei tenía razón no importaba que hiciera; siempre lograba hacer algo que la molestara.

-Bueno Yusei, ya es algo tarde me voy a dormir... Buenas noches, te quiero- Astrid lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yusei.

-Buenas noches Astrid, yo también te quiero y mucho-

Ya era media noche y ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir,Astrid se dirigió a su habitación y para su sorpresa Aki la estaba esperando sentada en su cama.

-¡Aki! ¿Qué haces aquí?... Pensé qué ya te habías dormido.- Aki ladio su cabeza en señal de que Astrid se sentará, Astrid se comenzó a asustar y se sentó en la cama al lado de Aki.

-Astrid ¿Por qué te muestras tan cariñosa con Yusei y los chicos? Y ¿Como conociste a los demás chicos? Ya que según lo que nos contaste solo conociste a Yusei y a los gemelos- Astrid se asustó aun más... Parecía que Aki la estuviera... ¿regañando?... Pero acaso... ¿Le molestaba que ella se llevara tan bien con... ¿Yusei? Y ella se sintiera celosa de ello,recordó que al parecer Aki se estaba... Enamorando de Yusei y aunque no lo mostrara tanto ella se estaba encariñando con él.

-Aki... Verás... Yo... Me comportó así con ellos ya que... Yo me he encariñado con ellos y a los demás los conocí por los múltiples viajes que realizaba.

aquí... Ya feliz- Astrid fue a quitarse su vestido y se puso su pijama **(Carol- Que conste cuando me refiero a pijama me refiero a un camisón o algo así)** y Aki seguía allí procesando eso que Astrid le dijo aunque no le creía del todo, miró a Astrid trenzar su largo cabello y la miraba algo pérdida en su mente.

-Te daré un consejo... Si amas a Yusei... Lucha por él- Aki al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojó como un tomate ya que no parecía ser tan obvia en algo que tenía forzosamente que ocultar.

-N-no... S-se... D-de... Que hablas... Además parece que tú le sigues... gustando- La última palabra la dijo con algo de melancolía ya que aunque no lo mostraba de frente; Yusei pareciera estar todavía enamorado de Astrid,Aki miró a Astrid negar con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse junto a Aki.

-Aki escucha... Lo que pasó entre Yusei y yo ya es pasado ahora... Él y yo solo somos amigos y así seguirá... Además me fije que desde que lo viste... No le quitas los ojos de encima ¡Casi babeabas por él!... Mira yo se que Yusei es un chico muy guapo y atractivo y te lo digo; si no te apresuras te lo van a quitar- Aki ya no podía sentirse más abochornada y avergonzada.

 _-"No pensaba ser tan obvia, pero lo que dijo Astrid es cierto, él muy lindo, gentil, caballeroso y es más que atractivo...¡ Ya Aki! Bajate de esa nube... El nunca se fijaría en tí ,además Astrid oculta algo que tiene que ver con él y eso la involucra a ella pero será mejor que no me meta en donde no me necesitan-_ PensóAki y se dejó caer en la amplía y suave cama y resoplo molesta,Astrid se rió y le dijo a Aki...

-Aki... Amiga... Ya se que piensas que a mi me sigue gustando Yusei y que a él le sigo gustando yo... Pero eso quedo en el pasado... Además este era mi punto para traerte hasta aquí... Para que conocieras a más personas y para que te enamoraras ya que yo sepa Hideo y Setsuko ya quieren que tengas un novio,te cases y ¡seas F-E-L-I-Z!- Aki se quejó y se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta del cuarto,miró a su amiga y le respondió apenada.

-Astrid... Yo sabré en que momento... Enamorarme... Pero... Aun no es el momento... Bueno... Me voy a mi habitación... Buenas noches Astrid...- Aki salió de la habitación y dejó a Astrid con las palabras en la boca.

-Hasta mañana Aki- Susurró Astrid para luego irse quedando dormida.

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la madrugada...Todos en la mansión Fudo estaban dormidos después de una divertida fiesta de "bienvenida" a ciertas chicas españolas que habían llegado el día anterior... Pero cierto chico pelinegro no podía dormir, simplemente no tenía sueño y después de dar vueltas en su cama decidió bajar por un vaso de agua y despejar su mente un rato, bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua y despúes salió buscando despejar su mente, no sabía a donde lo llevaban sus pies pero él lo único que quería era despejar su mente y llegó a un pequeño arroyo que estaba conectado a una hermosa cascada...

 _-"Aquí fue donde las conocí a las dos"_ \- Pensó Yusei sentándose a la orilla del arroyo recordando como fue como conoció a sus 2 primeros y grandes amores.

 _ **(Flashback) (Grachi- Aclaración :Este flashback será contado en 2 partes... 1 de cuando conoció a Astrid y 2 de cuando conoció a Asuka.**_

" _ **Cuando Conoció a Astrid**_ _"_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Era una hermosa noche, donde había una reunión formal de muchas familias, esta reunión era cerca de la_ _denominada_ _"_ _Cascada de los_ _Enamorados"_

 _-"Dice la leyenda que, quienes visitan este lugar encuentran su otra mitad y sí tienes fé est_ _a_ _será eterna"-Pensaba cierta chica mirando con atención la cascada que bajo la luz de la luna se veía espléndida._

 _-"Ciertamente es un lugar espléndido "- Dijo una voz detrás de Astrid... Voz que pareció asustarla, era un muchacho que no aparentaba más de 15 años,su cabello negro como la noche y unos reflejos dorados que resaltaban muy bien y sus hipnotizantes ojos azules que podían confundirse con un océano salvaje._

 _-Hola... Mucho gusto... ¿Como te llamas linda?- Dijo aquel chico mirando con cierto detenimiento a Astrid, sus largos cabellos cafés, su dulce y angelical rostro y sus ojos cafés claro la hacía sumamente hermosa._

 _-Mi nombre es Astrid y... ¿Tu eres?- Dijo la castaña desinteresada en aquel chico, en España era asediada por miles de chicos pero a ella no le importaban, pero al entrar en contacto con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, por extrañas razones; su corazón latía mucho más rápido y aquella suave sonrisa la hizo sonrojar._

 _-Mi nombre es Yusei, es un placer conocerla señorita Astrid, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos- Él le dio un ligero beso en la mano y aquello hizo sonrojar más a la chica_ _, ambos comenzaron a conocerse y parecía que que de tan solo cruzar miradas, el amor se apoderaba de ambos._

 _-Creo que entre los chicos_ _inútiles_ _siempre hay algún caballero- Sabía que allí comenzaría su propia historia... Su dulce historia de amor._

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

Yusei suspiró recordando lo difícil que le resulto conquistar él corazón de Astrid.

 _-Simplemente... Un Corazón indomable-_ Sonrió recordando su amor con la castaña pero luego llegó una sonrisa algo melancólica ya que recordó que aquí había conocido a su exprometida y que allí en lugar ese había comenzado el camino para llevarla a la tumba.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _ **Cuando conoció a Asuka"**_ _ **(Yusei PV)**_

" _Era una noche de luna creciente, yo estaba molesto sin ninguna razón, ya no soportaba a mis padres por el hecho que me estaban forzando a casarme con mi ahora mejor amiga,no sabía exactamente donde iba, lo único que quería era que me dejarán en paz y llegué a la cascada que estaba cerca de allí, se senté en el pasto mirando la luna y... Cerca de allí; escuche a una persona cantar, una voz melodiosa que parecía la voz de un ángel._

" _ **Extrañarte es mi necesidad...**_

 _ **Vivo en la desesperanza...**_

 _ **Desde que tú ya no vuelves más...**_

 _ **Sobrevívo por pura ansiedad ;**_

 _ **Con el nudo en la garganta, es que no te dejó de pensar..."**_

 _Me acerque aun más donde escuchaba aquella voz angelical y la encontré, era una chica de estatura media, piel clara, cabello castaño hasta los hombros y sus hermosos ojos de color rojo casi café, me escondí detrás de un árbol cerca de allí para seguir escuchándola cantar..._

" _ **Poco a poco el corazón...**_

 _ **Va perdiendo la fé...**_

 _ **Perdiendo la voz...**_

 _ **(Salvame del olvido)**_

 _ **Salvame de la soledad**_

 _ **(Salvame de lastimar)**_

 _ **Estoy hecha a tu voluntad**_

 _ **(Salvame del olvido)**_

 _ **Salvame de la oscuridad**_

 _ **(Salvame de lastimar)**_

 _ **No me dejes caer jamás "**_

 _Camine acercandome a ella y lo único que logré era que ella se asustara... Y cayera al agua; yo salté al agua para sacarla y al dejarla en el suelo, volvió a asustarse al mirarme._

 _-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó con miedo la chica_

 _\- Tranquila... No te haré daño... Mi nombre Yusei... Yusei Fudo y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

 _-Me llamó... Me llamó Asuka Harris, mucho gusto... Yusei-_

 _\- El gusto es mio Asuka... Lamento haberte asustado es solo qué... Te escuche cantar... Y vine a encontrarme aquí con tigo-_

 _-Descuida Yusei... Es solo que quise olvidar un poco lo que me pasa y decidí venir a distraerme y a cantar-_

 _-¿Podrías cantar algo para mí?- Le pregunté ya que quería seguir escuchando su melodiosa voz..._

 _-Claro- Sonreí como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo y me di cuenta de algo... Creo que me, enamoré de ella._

" _ **Vivo convencida de que que no me has olvidado, de que por algún motivo no recuerdas; cuan grande es nuestro amor...**_

 _ **Confundida en el proceso de dejarte ir o de pedirle a Dios que pronto me devuelva al rey de mi corazón...**_

 _ **Si tan solo pudiera besarte**_

 _ **Con un beso llegaría a lo profundo de tu corazón, si tan solo pudiera abrazarte, tus latidos gritarían... Lo que tu mente calló "**_

 _Me sorprendí por hermosa que era su voz, suave,tierna y muy melodiosa, ya no podía negarlo... Me enamoré de ella y ahora quería hacerla feliz._

" _ **Dicen que el amor que es verdadero es el que siempre llega de primero y no me importa nada... Tu eres mi bendición.**_

 _ **No conoces ni mis ojos pero estoy segura que tu cuerpo reconoce el mío ahora... Te volverás a enamorar.**_

 _ **Si tan solo pudiera besarte**_

 _ **Con un beso llegaría a lo profundo de tu corazón, si tan solo pudiera abrazarte, tus latidos gritarían... Lo que tu mente calló**_

 _ **No importa el tiempo que pase, mientras pueda recuperarte; yo esperaré por tí... Yo esperaré por tí... Por tí... Por tí**_ _ **"**_

 _Ahora en adelante pienso en amar a Asuka y protegerla porque yo la amo... Con todo mi corazón "_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback Yusei PV)**_

Yusei suspiró volviendo a mirar el cielo, ya había pasado 3 años desde que la perdió pero ahora sus ilusiones estaban puestas en alguien más.

-Aki... Prometo conquistar tu corazón-

Dichas esta palabras regresó a su casa y tan solo con recostarse en su cama se quedo dormido.

 _ **(A la mañana siguiente...)**_

Ya estaba amaneciendo y en la ciudad,desde muy temprano las personas estaban haciendo sus mandados y, en cierta mansión todos los sirvientes estaban haciendo el desayuno para sus amos y las invitadas que tenían. Todas las chicas estaban en sus habitaciones,cambiándose, peinándose, etc, y ciertos chicos y 2 chicas estaban en la sala esperando a Yusei,los gemelos y las chicas para ir a desayunar todos juntos.

-¡Vaya! Cuanto se tardan las chicas en bajar- Se quejó Crow y ciertos chicos lo miraron con un poco de picardía ya que él no era el tipo de persona que se desespera tan fácilmente por una chica... O por varias.

\- Es mi impresión o ¿Crow se esta intersando o mejor dicho... Enamorando? "CofCofClarisCofCof"- Crow se puso como un tomate y miró a Jack y susurró.

-Claro... Mira quién habla Jack Atlas digo "CofCofCarlyCofCof"- Y una gran discusión empezó entre los dos hasta que Bruno intervino.

-Vamos chicos ya dejen de discutir... Si se enamoraron de alguna de las chicas... ¡Simplemente admitanlo! -Ambos se miraron como queriendo sacar fuego de los ojos pero la voz de cierta chica hizo que volvieran a la normalidad.

-¡Buenos días chicos!... Vaya... Ustedes sí que madrugan...- Astrid junto con los gemelos,Aki y Carly entraron en la sala e hicieron caso omiso a la discusión que tenían Jack y Crow.

-Bueno queríamos venir a visitarlas... Es todo- Dijo Kiryu y todos asintieron,luego llegaron el resto de las chicas y los gemelos,ya casi estaban todos pero faltaba...

-¿ Alguien sabe donde esta Yusei?- Todos negaron con la cabeza y esto comenzó a hacer enojar a Astrid ya que sospechaba que estaba haciendo.

- _"Veo que no has cumplido del todo mi promesa Yusei"-_ Pensaba Astrid recordando un poco la promesa que tenía con Yusei

-Bueno ustedes vallan al comedor y yo... Etto... Iré a buscar a Yusei- Todos asintieron algo extrañados y los celos no se hicieron pasar por Aki, Astrid fue a la habitación de Yusei ,en la cual no estaba y eso hizo enfurecer aun más a la castaña.

 _-"Vaya de nuevo... Parece que no me has cumplido mí promesa... Yusei Fudo-_ Volvio a pensar lo mismo de hace un rato, Astrid soltó un resoplido molesta y caminó directamente al despacho de Yusei.

 _ **(Astrid PV)**_

Caminé hasta el despacho de Yusei y él estaba allí, haciendo que cierto recuerdo volviese a mi mente de golpe... Cuando Yusei me beso por última vez... Pero de una manera demasiado atrevida... Para haber quedado como "amigos" me pareció muy extraña esa reacción de su parte y donde mi relación con Yusei cambio para siempre.

( **Flashback Astrid PV)** _ **(Grachi**_ **\- Es como la continuación de el Flashback del capítulo 3)**

" _Ambos seguíamos allí abrazandonos,aunque había un ambiente algo incómodo y no sabia exactamente describirlo._

 _-Astrid- Yusei me habló y lo miré, a pesar que me había prometido olvidar a Asuka todavía no había dejado de llorar,sabía que le costaría olvidar lo que pasó._

 _-¿Te puedo confesar algo?- Siguió ocultando su rostro en mi cuello cosa que comenzó a asustarme pero él no lo notaba... Aun..._

 _-Jamás... No he vuelto a tener una novia como tú... Linda... Sincera... Amable... Cariñosa... Y tan amorosa...- Sin poder evitarlo,solté una risita, la verdad no pensaba ser tan importante para él,a pesar que él fue mi primer amor_ **(Carol- Y sin broma... Eso si es real O-O)** _yo ya no lo amo pero algo que comenzó a picar en mi cabeza fue... ¿Él todavía me... ama? O ¿Aun siente algo por mí?... Aunque era algo imposible ya que terminamos hace 1 año y acaba de perder a su prometida. Me perdí tanto pensando en eso que cuando reaccione,Yusei estaba besando mi cuello y poco a poco subió hasta quedar unos centímetros cerca de mis labios,mi cuerpo se paralizó por un momento ya que hace mucho tiempo yo... No besaba a alguien y Yusei tampoco... Me había besado en tanto tiempo que me puse muy... Pero muy incómoda._

 _-... Cierra los ojos...- Susurro contra mi oído y yo no se porque lo hice pero,cerré lo ojos y en un instante él me... Besó, mi ojos se abrieron de golpe y él corazón se me aceleró,pero aquel beso fue..._ _Tan gasto, lento ,tierno y dulce que me_ _... Gusto, y mucho pero a la vez... Me avergoncé cada vez más y mi cara parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba e intente cortar con aquel beso pero él estaba fuertemente apegado a mi cintura y no pensaba soltarme._

 _-... Yusei...- Me quejé entre sus labios pero para él fue una puerta para colar su lengua en mi boca y esta de manera desesperada buscara la mía y ambas comenzaran a jugar con la del otro,no iba a negarlo con ese beso se descontrolo todo y se me era difícil pesar, actuar e incluso moverme,se estaba complicando respirar así que decidimos romper con aquel beso que sin duda había sido un poco... Salvaje,jadeamos buscando aire,a ambos se nos escurría un poco de saliva por la comisura de los labios._

 _-"Que vergüenza"- Pensé por unos momentos, miré a Yusei con las mejillas rojas,cabizbajo y sumamente avergonzado._

 _-... Astrid... Perdoname... Yo no debí de... Haber hecho esto... Pero no pude evitarlo- Estuvo pidiéndome perdón varias veces y yo como lo quería tanto lo perdone ya que no podía molestarme con él._

 _-Claro que te perdonó... Pero... Esto quedará entre los 2 ¿okey?- Yusei me miró con una mirada tierna y me dio un beso en la frente y me respondió_

 _-Okey... Esto no se volverá a repetir-_

( **Fin del Flashback Astrid PV)**

Suspire pesadamente al recordar eso pero aveces era normal (para mí) recordarlo,traje mi cabeza de regreso a tierra y toque la puerta, Yusei abrió la puerta y le dije que lo estábamos esperando para desayunar, sabía que aun a este tiempo él... No había podido cumplir mi promesa y de solo pensarlo no quise hablar de el tema con él.

 _ **(PV Normal)**_

Yusei bajó al comedor en compañía de Astrid, Yusei parecía estar mas perdido que una gota de agua en el desierto,pero era obvio que no quería que sus amigos lo notaran.

-¡Buenos días Yusei!-Lo saludaron eufóricos los gemelos mientras lo abrazaban,él cariñosamente les devolvió el saludo y ya estando en la mesa,todos dieron gracias y comenzaron a comer.

-Oye Yusei ¿Ya le comentaste a las chicas del baile?- Dijo Jack tomando un poco de jugo de naranja de su vaso, todas las chicas menos Sherry,Misty y Astrid, clavaron los ojos en Yusei y gritaron al unísono...

-¡¿BAILE?!- De la cabeza de los chicos,los gemelos y Sherry,Misty y Astrid salio una gota de la frente... Sí Yusei había olvidado decirles algo al respecto pero era justificable...

-¡Oye Jack! Se más consiente que ellas llegaron AYER... No puede decirles de la nada ¡Hey chicas... Hay un balie mañana en el ocaso! Además... De todas ellas la única que sabe de el evento es Astrid y dudo que ella no lo recuerde- Se quejó Crow al notar que Jack decía y hacía cosas sin pensar y ahora todas la miradas se clavaron en cierta chica castaña, quién estaba más que incómoda con la situación, soltó un suspiró dejando de lado su vaso y empezó a hablar..

-Verán chicas... Al segundo sábado de este mes, hay un baile de máscaras tradicional (aunque solo las mujeres usan máscara) que representa el fin del otoño y el comienzo de la primavera **( Grachi: supongamos que allí ya tienen establecidos calendarios de las estaciones o algo así)** es una extraña costumbre que tienen; ya que siempre el segundo sábado de Agosto, siempre hay luna llena y según los ancestros ingleses usaba esa fecha como referencia para comenzar a cultivar - Todas pusieron cara de WTF?... Púes sí...Astrid por más española que fuese,conoce perfectamente las costumbres y tradiciones de Inglaterra.

-Entonces... Tendremos que ir de compras... Ya que supongo que ninguna anda vestidos de gala en su equipaje- Sugirió Aki y todas pensaron que sería buena idea ir por algún vestido bonito y elegante para el baile, todas estuvieron de acuerdo de ir y Jack, Crow, los gemelos y Yusei quedaron de acompañarlas, todos terminaron de desayunar y Kiryu, Bruno, Sherry y Misty dijeron que volvería en la tarde a verlos de nuevo, todas fueron por sus cosas y emprendieron camino rápido y no había mucha gente, lo cual facilitaría la búsqueda de la ropa.

-Bien de aquí creo que será mejor separarnos para que las compras sean más rápidas-Sugirió Jack y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Carly y Hayley se fueron con Jack, Claris y Grachi se fueron con Crow,Aki,Lucero y Twilight fueron con Yusei y Astrid iría con los gemelos, todos se separaron y las chicas podían volverse locas con los múltiples vestidos que miraban, Aki cada vestido que miraba no le llamaba la atención hasta que miró en la tienda que estaba "el vestido perfecto " para ella, era de color rojo carmesí hasta los tobillos, de mangas largas semitransparentes de un color un poco más oscuro que el resto del vestido,en los bordes del vestido se acentuaban las comisuras de color plateado, haciéndolo excelente para Aki.

-Si me permite mi opinión señorita Aki,ese vestido luciría esplendido en usted- Intervino Yusei haciendo sonrojar levemente a Aki, quién susurró un gracias, Lucero y Twilight ya tenían los suyos, el de Lucero era morado con una cinta en la cintura de color negro,de mangas igual a las del vestido de Aki y el de Twilight era azul eléctrico y negro, la parte de arriba de color negro y el resto era azul,también compraron una que otra joya y después de pagar las cosas se fueron rumbo a la fuente donde habían quedado de verse con los demás y allí estaban Jack, Crow y parte de las chicas pero faltaban tres personitas...

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta Astrid y los gemelos?- Todos negaron pero no se preocuparon tanto ya que Astrid conocía el lugar y si estaba con los gemelos habían problemas **(Todos- Si como no... Carol- Hey! Dejenme perderme en paz ¡Ya parecen mis hermanos mayores ! ... Todos -¡Ay, aja! Carol- ¡Callense bola de idiotas! Y volvamos a la historia.)**

 **(En otra parte de la ciudad)**

Astrid iba muy tranquila con los gemelos en busca de su vestido, iba muy pérdida en sus pensamientos que accidentalmente chocó con alguien.

-¡Ups!... ¡Lo lamento! ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- Astrid levantó la mirada y miró a un hombre, no aparentaba más de 20 años, era castaño y tenía los ojos cafés y Astrid no había notado lo guapo que era, ella al mirarlo sintió un ligera conexión con él cosa que parecía se recíproca ya que él también se perdió fácilmente en los ojos cafés de Astrid, su largo cabello castaño, aquel angelical rostro la hacían la chica que cualquier hombre quería tener a su lado.

 _-"Es un ángel o ¿Es cupido jugandome una broma?"-_ Pensaron ambos cosa que los hizo sonrojar a lo lejos venían los gemelos y al ver la "escena" decidieron caminar más lento y seguir mirando.

-Tranquila, me encuentro bien- Astrid se incorporó de nuevo y evitó que él la siguiera viendo ya que de alguna manera se había sonrojado.

-Disculpa por lo de antes... ¿ Señorita?- Astrid se dio cuenta que en realidad no se conocían y esto hizo que se avergonzara más.

\- Mi nombre es Astrid... Mucho justo ¿señor?...- Él soltó una risa suave y se acercó un poco más a Astrid haciéndola sentir aun más nerviosa.

-... Prefiero que me diga joven... Mucho gusto señorita Astrid... Mi nombre es Camilo- Tomó la mano de Astrid y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de esta, haciendo que sonrojar aun más a Astrid y eso hizo a su corazón acelerarse como loco.

-Y... ¿ Qué hace una chica tan linda como usted tan sola?- Astrid se río sin poder evitarlo, era obvio que no estaba so... Se había dado cuenta que no estaba con Leo y Luna y de manera desesperada los buscó con la vista y en poco tiempo logró divisar los en una tienda comprando caramelos.

-Disculpa... Pero me tengo ir... Fue un placer haberlo conocido y lamento lo que pasó- Y sin más Astrid regresó con los gemelos dejando con las palabras en la boca a Camilo, él miró al suelo y miró un brazalete qué no estaba allí antes, era de Astrid y era su favorito, Camilo buscó a Astrid pero ya era tarde... Ella se había ido con los gemelos.

 _-" Algún día... Te volveré a ver... Astrid... Hasta entonces... Mi Amore -_ _ **(Grachi- Mi Amore es una frase no se si francesa o italiana o inglesa pero la he leído en varias historias de amor el punto es que a Carol y a mi nos gusta \^3^/)**_ _-_ Guardó el brazalete y se fue pensando en aquella linda chica que sinceramente le daban ganas de conocerla aún más ya que aquellos ojos tan misteriosos ocultaban más secretos de lo que cualquier hombre podría pensar.

 _ **(Luna PV)**_

Leo y yo estábamos comprando caramelos para comerlos en el camino pero en realidad estábamos "espiando" a Astrid, ya que ella estaba mostrándose algo... Torpe con un hombre, cosa muy rara ya que ella con cualquier hombre es neutral pero de lejos se podía notar que él se había comenzado a "interesar" en Astrid; la verdad ni Leo ni yo nos molesta que ella vuelva a enamorarse pero estoy pensado en Yusei, él había prometido dejar todo atrás pero él simplemente no... Tolera que cualquier hombre comience a "coquetearle" a cualquier chica que sea amiga de él, en pocas palabras es MUY CELOSO y más si se trata de Astrid y por extraño que parezca a Aki también ya que; hoy cuando veníamos de camino hacía aquí, uno hombres comenzaron a coquetear con Aki cosa que comenzó a enfurecer a Yusei tanto que parecía que quisiera matar aquellos hombre con los ojos **(Yusei- ¡Claro que no soy celoso!... Solo cuido lo que es mio. Todas- ¡SIGUE SOÑANDO YUSEI FUDO!¡NO ERES NUESTRO DUEÑO Y ADEMÁS EN LA SERIE TAMBIEN ERAS CELOSO! Ò-Ó. Yusei- Ù-Ú)** en realidad ya dejando eso atrás... Me puse a pensar en lo que Astrid me dijo sobre lo que le pasó a Asuka, según lo que ella sabía, Valentina esta locamente enamorada de Yusei y esta dispuesta a " deshacerse de la competencia " todo por Yusei, después de la muerte de Asuka, Yusei se volvió distante y todo... Pero también comenzó a jugar juegos de azar y siempre llegaba a casa ebrio,con olor a perfume de mujer y para ese entonces Astrid ya se había regresado a Madrid y no pude comentarle nada al respecto y siempre le llegaban carta de una tal "Reina de Corazones" y él pensaba que era Astrid o alguna amiga suya pero nadie daba razón alguna, lo único que sabemos es que era una chica española, con su sello personal, era una corona y tres corazones y el olor a lavanda, es raro de explicar pero Astrid puede dar alguna información extra del asesinato de Asuka, cosa que es rara ya que Astrid era la única que había visto todo...

-¿Estas bien Luna?- Me preguntó Leo ya que me había perdido mucho en mis pensamientos.

-Estoy bien Leo, mejor alcancemos a Astrid ya que aun falta comprar su vestido- Caminamos hasta donde estaba Astrid y seguía recordando lo que decía la "Reina de Corazones " en aquella carta.

En su última carta llegada a Yusei decía algo perturbador y su última carta llegó hace 2 meses atrás.

" _ **Flashback"**_

" _Era un día normal en la mansión Fudo y en el despacho se encontraba un chico pelinegro, un rubio, un pelinaranja y una castaña mirando cierta carta que había llegado recién._

 _-"¿La Reina de Corazones?"...- Dijo Jack con cierto desconcierto ya que, se sabía que él pelinegro tenía muchas pretendientes pero ninguna utilizaba alguna clase de alter ego para conquistarlo._

 _-Vaya... ¿Puede que sea alguna chica cercana a Yusei?- Preguntó Crow ya que podía ser cualquier chica, ninguno había abierto él sobre así que no podía especular nada aún._

 _-La verdad Crow... El título de la Reina de Corazones, es un viejo título español en el cual una chica conquista el corazón de cualquiera y siempre es una chica muy pretendida.-Explico Astrid ya que ella solía tener ese título pero..._

 _-Y... ¿Por qué no abrimos la carta para saber que dice?- Todos asintieron y Yusei procedió a abrir la carta pero de solo abrirla y al leer un poco de lo que decía era perturbador._

" _Querido Yusei Fudo..._

" _Puede qué hace tres años hallas perdido a tu "querida" Asuka quien murió a manos de tu único y verdadero amor y además..._

 _¿ No encontraste extraño que... Una chica llamada Astrid haya estado llegando justo al momento que la mataron?_

 _Bueno cualquier especulación podría ser real y acertada pero..._

 _Si quieres saber más preguntale a tu "querida"Astrid que de seguro ella lo sabe todo._

 _Además que Asuka jamás te dijo que ella era madre de 2 niños lo cuales están bajo la tutela de su tío, sus hijos salieron de él casino donde ella trabajaba antes de conocerte y donde tú la conociste como en realidad era._

 _Con esto me despido espero que me tomes encuentra lo que te dije._

 _Firma: Tú futuro amor "La Reina de Corazones"_

 _-Y bien... ¿Qué dice Yusei?- Preguntó Crow al mirar que el pelinegro no decía nada._

 _-¿Yusei?- Astrid comenzó a enfurecerse_ _y a ponerse nerviosa_ _al mirar que Yusei no pensaba hablar y no quería decir nada._

 _-Chicos... Dejenme a solas con Astrid...-_

 _-Pero... ¿Porqué?- Preguntaron confundidos los otros dos chicos que estaban con en la habitación_

 _-Solo... Dejenme con ella-_

 _Jack y Crow salieron y Yusei cerró las puertas quedando a solas con Astrid._

 _-¿Qué te sucede Yusei?-_

 _-Astrid... Dime... Tú... ¿Tu qué sabes de la muerte de Asuka?- Astrid comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ya que comenzaba a saber quién había mandado aquella carta._

 _-No se nada- Respondió con total seriedad la castaña cosa que pareció molestar a Yusei._

 _-Astrid, no me mientas... La chica de la carta me hizo darme cuenta de algo... Tú apareciste minutos después de que mataran a Asuka... Tú deberías saber quién la mato-_

 _-Ya te dije que no se nada Yusei-_

 _-¡NO ME MIENTAS!- Yusei empezó a gritarle a Astrid ,cosa que no era tolerada por ella._

 _-¡NO ME GRITES IMBÉCIL!¡YO NO SE QUIÉN MATÓ A ASUKA! ¡QUE YO LLEGARÁ EN EL MOMENTO CUANDO ELLA YA LE HABÍAN DISPARADO ERA PURA CASUALIDAD!_ _¡Y ME PROMETISTE QUE DEJARIAS ATRAS LO QUE LE PASO A ASUKA Y LA DEJARIAS IR!_ _-_

 _-¡CLARO!_ _¡LO DE LA PROMESA NO ENTRA AHORA EN EL TEMA!_ _¡NO QUIERES DECIRME PORQUE SEGURAMENTE TÚ LA MATASTE!-Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, llena de coraje y con toda su furia, Astrid con todas sus fuerzas cacheteó a Yusei y terminó por gritarle lo único qué debió decirle ._

 _-¡PUEDES ACUSARME DE MUCHAS COSAS... PERO NUNCA DE HABER MATADO A ALGUIEN Y MAS CUANDO ES ALGUIEN A QUIEN TU AMABAS!- Astrid abrió con fuerza la puerta, saliendo sumamente furiosa, con los ojos llorosos y salió de la casa tirando con fuerza la puerta y sin escuchar a nadie; ni siquiera escuchando a Jack quién le estaba hablando pero fue inútil, ella se había ido..._

 _\- Oye Jack ¿Qué crees que halla pasado-_

 _-No lo sé... Tú preguntale a Yusei... Yo iré a buscar a Astrid... No valla a ser que tenga la misma suerte que Asuka- Crow asintió y fue a ver a Yusei quién seguía recordando lo que le dijo la castaña y se dio cuenta que podía pasarle algo y los recuerdos de cuando perdió a Asuka vinieron de golpe a su mente_ _y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente_ _y el miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo se apoderaba de él_ _, Jack salió a buscar a Astrid pero no la encontraba en ningún lugar de la mansión así que decidió salir a buscarla fuera de la mansión ,mientras que cierta chica ojiaqua miraba complacida aquella escena._

 _-Como le dije a Asuka... Me desharé de quien se meta en mi camino y ya verás Yusei... Ya verás que yo soy tu reina de corazones"- Ella alejó su vista de la ventana y volvió a su trabajo correspondiente._

 _Astrid estaba cerca de una cascada, él lugar perfecto para desahogarse._

 _-"¡TONTO, TONTO,TONTO!"- Pensaba Astrid mientras tiraba piedras al agua y con toda su furia comenzó gritar para desahogarse._

 _-"¡TONTO!- Sus gritos no pasaron desapercibidos por ciertos gemelos que paseaban por allí y por cierto rubio que caminaba cerca de allí,los gemelos caminaron hasta la cascada en donde encontraron en el suelo, llorando y gritando a Astrid, cosa que los sorprendió mucho ya que no se parecía a la alegre y calmada chica que conocían._

 _-... Astrid...- La castaña se sorprendió al encontrarse con los gemelos e intento retener sus lágrimas pero fue imposible y término llorando nuevamente siendo consololada por Luna, ambos gemelos escucharon lo que había pasado en realidad a Asuka, la carta que había llegado esa mañana y de como se había peleado con Yusei._

 _-Tranquilizate Astrid, ahora que sabemos la verdad de las cosa trataremos de ayudarte para que las cosas entre tú y Yusei mejoren-_

 _-Gracias... A los 2-_

 _Los 3 regresaron a la mansión y en el camino habían encontrado a Jack, ahora lo que faltaba era que Astrid y Yusei hicieran las pases, ambos quedaron a solas de nuevo en el despacho del pelinegro quien corrió a abrazar a su querida amiga mientras lloraba._

 _-...Perdoname..._ "Snif" _Soy un imbécil..._ "Snif" _Jamás debí dudar que me decías la verdad... Por favor_ "Snif" _Perdoname...- Yusei no podía evitarlo,sus lágrimas caía como la lluvia en la ciudad, tenia miedo... Miedo de perder a su gran amiga._

 _-Tranquilo_ "Snif" _te perdonó-_

 _-¿No vas a matarme?-_

 _-No... Te quiero demasiado para querer matarte y... Como veo que estas siendo sincero, no voy a matarte-_

 _-Eres maravillosa y lo sabes ¿Verdad?_

 _-Yusei... Eres un loquillo y lo sabes ¿Cierto?_

 _-Te quiero demasiado mi chiquita hermosa-_

 _-¿Hace cuanto no me decías eso Yusei?-_

 _-_ "Pensando" _ya perdí la cuenta-_

 _\- ... Tonto ...-_

 _-... ¡Ah!... Pero ¿quieres a este tonto?-_

 _Ambos estaban actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada y eso era lo que en realidad importaba"_

" _ **Fin del Flashback "**_

Leo y yo alcanzamos a Astrid en una tienda,donde estaba probándose un lindo vestido rosado fucsia,con detalles en negro en todo el vestido, Leo y yo le dimos el visto bueno ya que luciría hermosa con aquel vestido.

-Luces muy linda Astrid- Dijimos los dos mirando a nuestra querida amiga.

-¿Enserio lo creen?-

-Claro... Capaz y consigues un novio nuevo- Dijo Leo bromeando recordándole su encuentro con aquel hombre.

-¡LEO!¡No digas tonterías!- Lo coscorronie por andar diciendo tonterías, Astrid pagó el vestido y caminamos hasta la fuente donde nos estaban esperando todos.

 _ **( Aki PV )**_

Regresamos a la casa de Yusei y los gemelos y Yusei había estado tan atento con migo que me di cuenta que él comenzó a quererme, hasta hacía ayer no sabia que era realmente el amor pero recordé lo que Astrid me dijo anoche y me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

-Yusei... Me gusta- Susurré para mí y me deje caer en la cama pensando en lo lindo que era, sus ojos... Azules como un océano y llenos de vida que pareciera que el océano se prendiera en llamas, tu piel perfectamente bronceada cubriendo cada parte de tu cuerpo, tus labios tan tentadores y me preguntó ¿Cuando podré probar tus labios? Me sonroje violentamente al pensarlo y me puse un poco celosa ya que Astrid ya sabía como era él probar sus labios, aveces siento celos de Astrid ya que ella ya sabía lo que era estar con Yusei, abrazarlo cada vez que quisiera, decirle "te quiero o te amo" y el poder besarlo, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que escuché a alguien tocar la puerta y con un "adelante" deje que quien fuera que estaba afuera entrara y era mi mejor amiga y por la cual conocí al amor de mi vida.

-Hola Astrid... Pasa-

-Gracias Aki-

Ambas comenzamos a hablar y ella me comentó algo que ni yo me esperaba.

-"Silbido" Uyyyy... Te topaste con un chico en la calle del comercio y dime ¿era guapo?- Me picaba la curiosidad y quería que no dejará ni omitiera ningún detalle.

-Y que te digo... Pues era guapísimo y puede que solo lo halla visto una vez... Pero parece que lo he visto toda mi vida- Me dijo con sus ojos llenos de brillo y vida y deduje una sola cosa... Solo una...

-Astrid... ¿Te enamoraste de él?- La tome desapercibida y al escuchar lo que dije hundió su rostro en una de mis almohadas y gritó en ella.

-¡SÍ AKI... ESTOY ENAMORADA!- Me alegró mucho por ella y ahora que ella me confesaba a quien amaba quise estar a mano con ella.

-Te digo algo... Yo también estoy enamorada-

-¿Enserio? Dejame adivinar... Su nombre es Yusei Fudo-

\- No te lo voy a negar... Sí amo a Yusei-

Astrid y yo nos quedamos hablando de Yusei y ella me dio varios consejos de como conquistarlo... Ahora estoy decidida... Voy a conquistar el corazón de Yusei, luego de un rato cenamos y yo antes de que el día terminará decidí escribir en mi diario.

" _Querido Diario..._

 _Después de haber llegado de Madrid ayer, conocer muchas personas y conocer al amor de mi vida, ya no me lamento de haber venido, también me siento feliz ya que mañana habrá un baile e iré con el hombre que amo, así que trataré de pornerme lo más linda que pueda._

 _Astrid también volvió a conocer lo que era el amor, ella me ayudará a conquistar el corazón de Yusei y me siento tranquila ya que como Astrid fue novia de Yusei ella sabe claramente que hacer y como conquistar su corazón._

 _Bueno con esto me despido esperando que mañana sea un día espléndido"_

 _Fecha: 15 de Agosto de 1915_

Cerré mi diario y lo deje en mi mesita de noche e estaba a punto de quedarme dormida porque esa sería la noche de las miles en que soñaría con el amor de mi vida...

 _ **Carol-WTF? 94 páginas? O-o en 3 meses... Bien hora de las explicaciones.**_

 _ **No°1-) Recuerdan que en mi fanfic "En la Noche" lo que lo leyeron claro esta les dije que actualizaría hace como 1 mes pues también dije que estaba en últimos exámenes pero como en mi país la educación esta jodida (perdón por la palabra) entonces me sumaron 2 semanas de clases.**_

 _ **No°2-) Me tenían sentenciada a quitarme la tablet donde escribo y la computadora también porque casi repruebo Matemáticas (Si las odio) entonces me amenazaron en que pasara la clase y me frieron el cerebro y la inspiración moría a cada instante pero logré pasar la clase ^-^**_

 _ **No°3-) Hace como 1 mes en mi país hubieron elecciones y como no decían ni "pío" los del tribunal de mi país han habido muchos problemas y ahora que ya dijeron quien era el presidente de aquí mí país la cosa esta peor.**_

 _ **No°4-) Me quitaron el internet así que tengo que escribir todo de corrido para publicarlo todo seguidoseguido así que mañana público el cap 5 que ya va por la mitad, el cap 6 el domingo como especial de navidad.**_

 _ **Bueno con esto me despido y mañana será la actualización de el otro cap.**_

 _ **Buenos les mando un saludo a todas las personas que visitan mi página de facebook "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Fanfics" y en especial a mi país Honduras que esperó que todo se solucione para navidad y año nuevo.**_

 _ **Bueno les mando una abrazo gigante,un beso y cuidense todos... Chao Chao.**_

 _ **Fecha de edición: 19 de diciembre del 2017**_


	5. Celos La verdad oculta

_**Carol- Hola y bienvenidos a la continuación y ahora con el título ya se sabe todo, los celos por parte de Yusei y Aki y el comienzo de nuestro ship favorito de esta serie... El Yuaki y harán su aparición los hijos de Asuka.**_

 _ **Grachi- ¡Ja! No solo comenzará el romance con el Yuaki "CofCofTuyCamiloCofCof" (Carol se sonroja como tomate y zapea a Grachi)**_

 _ **Yusei- ¡ Ah! ¿Con qué primero me dejas por tu mejor amigo y... Ahora con Camilo? (Aparece un aura depree en su cabeza)**_

 _ **Carol- ¡Ya! Al capítulo y al final responderé todo lo que quieran...**_

Solo entre comillas "Asi" son reacciones y sonidos y entre paréntesis (Así) cosas que no se dicen en los diálogos

 _ **Reina de Corazones**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: Celos... La verdad oculta**_

 _ **(El sábado en el atardecer)**_

En una mansión, 4 chicos, 2 chicas y un par de gemelos esperaban a las chicas que estaban cambiándose todavía...

-¡Chicas! ¡Ya es tarde apresurense!- Gritó el pelinegro de ojos azules impaciente para ver a cierta chica pelirroja de ojos almendrados que le había robado el corazón, los hombres incluido Leo iban con un elegante traje negro, Misty vestía un elegante vestido verde limón, Sherry al igual que Misty, vestía un elegante vestido blanco con detalles en violeta y Luna vestía un vestido rosado pálido, una chaqueta blanca y su cabello iba completamente suelto, todos escucharon los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras, la primera fue Carly con su vestido naranja con detalles en azul,su cabello negro iba recogido en un peinado alto modesto, luego llegó Lucero con Twilight, Lucero con su vestido morado con un largo listón negro en la cintura y Twilight vestía su elegante vestido azul eléctrico con negro, luego bajaron Claris, Hayley y Grachi, Claris con su vestido púrpura con detalles blancos y negros en la falda, su pelirrojo y rizado cabello iba recogido en un moño alto y un par de mechones de ambos lados de su rostro, enmarcando su lindo rostro y resaltando el naranja de sus ojos, Hayley con su vestido aqua con blanco, su cabello rubio estaba completamente rizado,Grachi con su elegante vestido rosado con detalles morados en todo el vestido,su cabello negro iba perfecta y elegantemente trenzado haciéndola lucir hermosa al igual que el resto de las chicas y por último la chicas que captaron la atención de Yusei principalmente Aki y Astrid la cuales casi lo hacen babear pero principalmente la pelirroja ojialmendra quien vestía su hermoso y elegante vestido carmesí, su cabello tenía ondas excepto por los flequillos y Astrid con su vestido rosado fucsia con detalles negros y plateados en todo el vestido y su cabello estaba completamente rizado por lo que le llegaba al final de la espalda.

-¡Wow!¡ Chicas lucen hermosas !- Dijo Leo mirando a cada una de las chicas que recién habían bajado.

-¡Gracias!- Dijeron todas al unísono, Jack, Crow y Yusei no podían estar más que boquiabiertos, Crow mirando a Claris, Jack a Carly y Yusei por Aki.

-¡Oigan Yusei,Jack,Crow! ¡Cuidado se desmayan por las chicas!- Bromeó Astrid haciendo que Jack, Crow y Yusei se pusieran como tomates de vergüenza y quisieran matar con la mirada a la castaña.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos- Todos asintieron y cada uno salió de la mansión pero Jack se golpeó la frente ya que había olvidado algo.

-¿Qué sucede Jack?- Preguntó Carly mirando al rubio.

-Bueno... Es que... Quedé de ir a traer a mis primos a la estación de trenes hace como... 1 hora... - Todos querían golpear al rubio pero sabían que no había tiempo por lo que decidieron que Jack fuera por sus primos y el resto fuera en camino para el baile, mientras todos los residentes de la mansión Fudo iban para el baile; cierta chica ojiaqua esta terminando de retocar su maquillaje, la chica vestía un fino vestido verde oscuro de mangas largas, en la falda se notaban finos detalles dorados, sonrió al ver lo linda que estaba y miró una imagen de su amado haciéndola sonreír más.

-Luces muy linda... Valentina- Dijo un hombre de cabello negro de ojos dorados.

-Gracias Edward ... Hoy es gran día para intentar de nuevo mis planes... Aunque desearía que la maldita de Astrid no hubiera regresado nunca pero con lo que paso hace 2 meses, dudo mucho que Yusei sienta algo por esa maldita... **(Carol- ¡¿A quién le dices maldita?! Mira quién habla una asesina Ò-Ó . Valentina- Me ahorrare mis quejas al final de cap)**

-Y ¿ Qué hay Aki? El patrón está encariñándose con ella aunque... ¿Como no encariñarse con ese bomboncito?-

-En ese caso... Como veo que la quieres para... Tus juegos... Necesitaré que la seduzcas y una vez que conquiste el corazón de mi rey, tú tendrás a esa... Como sea que se llame para ti solito... Así como con Asuka... Solo que, te excediste al dejarla con 2 niños y un tercero que gracias a mí no nació-

-No fue mi culpa de que ella fuera tan... Deliciosa y tan buena... Y si esos chamacos nacieron es porque ella nunca se cuidaba... Y además ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde - Valentina se colocó su máscara y salieron de aquella mansión rumbo a aquel baile...

 _ **(Mientras tanto en el baile)**_

En una amplia mansión en el centro de Londres, estaban reunidos miles de personas, en el tradicional baile de máscaras que cada año hacían.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!¡Esto es maravilloso!

Cierto y numeroso grupo principalmente compuesto de chicas había llegado al baile pero... La mayoría de las chicas estaban más que impacientes porque el baile comenzara.

-¡Ups! Lo siento chicas había olvidado que necesitan una pareja para pasar bien el baile- Dijo Yusei mirando a las chicas las cuales se quejaron ya que Kiryu iba con Misty, Bruno con Sherry, Crow le había pedido a Claris ser su acompañante, Jack le había pedido a Carly ser su acompañante y Yusei le había pedido a Aki se su acompañante en el baile; por lo que Lucero, Twilight, Hayley, Grachi y Astrid estaban solas... Por ahora... Casi todos estaban pero... Querían esperar a Jack para que Carly no se sumará a la lista de las "sin pareja".

-¡Miren! Allí viene Jack y ¿sus primos?- Todos miraron a Jack **(Carol- Supongamos de que hasta entráramos al baile nos poníamos las máscaras)** Junto a 4 jóvenes quienes parecían ser sus primos y ellos se sumaron al grupo que estaban allí **(Grachi- Qué conste, ellos son hermanos de Flash n.n)**

-Bien chicas... Les presento a mis primos... Él es Julian **(chico alto,ojos amatistas,cabello pelinegro, piel morena y su nombre se pronuncia Yulian)** Él es Flash **(Ya lo conocen)** Él es Karl **(chico alto, cabello pelirrojo, se podría decir que es el más blanco de todos sus hermanos y es ojiverde)** y Él es Johnny **(chico de estatura promedio, ojiverde, azabache,de piel bronceada).**

-Mucho gusto chicos-

-El gusto es nuestro chicas-

Los 4 chicos que faltaban iban con 4 de las cinco chicas que faltaban,Julian con Grachi, Flash con Lucero, Karl con Twilight y Johnny con Hayley, Astrid suspiró ya qué era la única que estaba sola.

-Chicos si quieren entren a la fiesta... Yo buscaré a alguien o entrare en algunos minutos- Todos asintieron solo que algo extrañados ya que no sabían en que pensaba la castaña, las chicas se colocaron sus máscaras y entraron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, pasaron unos minutos y Astrid se resignó a encontrar a quién buscaba,se puso su máscara y entró al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el baile.

Allí adentro se encontraban muchas personas,muchas parejas bailando, otras estaban conversando entre sí y era un ambiente muy agradable.

-¡Oigan vinimos a divertirnos! ¡No ha hacer nada!¡Saquemos a bailar un poco a las chicas!- Sugirió Kiryu y todos asintieron y fueron en búsqueda de aquellas chicas que los acompañaban.

-¿Les gusta el baile chicas?- Preguntó Sherry mientras tomaba una copa de champán

-Claro que sí Sherry... De los millones de bailes que he ido... Este es el más entretenido al que he venido- Respondió Aki a lo que todas asintieron, luego miran a los chicos acercarse y cada uno sacó a bailar a su pareja dejando nuevamente sola a Astrid.

 _-"¿Enserio estoy destinada a estar sola?"-_ Pensó la castaña al mirar como sus amigas se divertían bailando, sonrió a mirar a Yusei y Aki bailando,desde que Aki le confesó a ella que lo amaba, supo que era la oportunidad de unirlos ya que unir parejas era su especialidad.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan linda aquí tan sola?- Astrid se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con aquel hombre que estaba invadiendo su mente.

-... Camilo...- Susurró Astrid para sonrojarse levemente y aquellos ojos puestos en ella hicieron a su corazón acelerarse como loco.

-¿Me permite esta pieza... Señorita?- Dijo él, tendiendo su mano hacia Astrid, la cual estaba muda así que solo asintió siendo llevada por aquel hombre que la había invitado a bailar...

-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver...- Susurró Camilo cerca de oído de Astrid haciéndola sonrojarse violentamente.

-¿Me reconociste aun con máscara?- Preguntó Astrid incrédula mirándolo a los ojos.

-Reconocería estos hermosos ojos que tienes hasta el fondo del mar ¿Lo sabías?

-Dijo suavemente acariciando su mejilla haciendo a su corazón acelerarse como el de ella.

 _-Acaso será que me... ¿He enamorado realmente de Camilo?...Ya que no sentía esto desde que me enamoré de... Yusei... El corazón se me acelera a estar con él, con cada cosa que el dice me sonrojó, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos sin evitar sentirme nerviosa, su voz retumba en mi mente cada vez que la escuchó... ¿Qué me sucede?-_ Aquellos pensamientos la atormentaban cada segundo que estaba con él, se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que ahora sus ojos estaban mirándola a ella... Solo a ella.

-Creo que esto te pertenecen-Dijo él colocando en su muñeca el brazalete que ella había perdido.

-Mi brazalete... Gracias- Dijo ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a Camilo, él cual se sonrojó y aquel acto no pasó desapercibido por ciertos ojos azules que miraban con rabia aquella escena.

-¿Sucede algo Yusei?- Preguntó Aki mirando a Yusei sumamente molesto pero Yusei al escucharla; se calmó un poco.

-Estoy bien Aki... Pero podrías esperarme aquí-

-Claro... Pero ¿A donde vas?-

-A detener algo- Dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Aki y dejándola con las palabras en la boca y a la vez algo embobada, Astrid y Camilo se divertían bailando... Hasta que llegó alguien a interrumpir su paz.

-¡Astrid!¡¿QUE HACES CON ESTE IMBÉCIL!?- Yusei había llegado a interrumpir su baile.

-... Pues...-

-La señorita Astrid me esta acompañando en el baile... Y tú como siempre tan maleducado ¿Nunca sabes cuando no estorbar verdad Yusei?-

-Astrid... Vámonos- Dijo Yusei tomándola bruscamente de brazo a Astrid

-¡Oye!- Se quejó Astrid intentando soltarse de Yusei pero Camilo no la soltaba

-¡ Sueltalá Yusei!- Dijo Camilo abrazando por la cintura a Astrid para que Yusei la soltará, Yusei la soltó y Camilo la abrazó para que Yusei no pudiera hacerle daño.

-Astrid vamonos- Dijo Yusei más calmado pero al mirar la cara de rabia de Astrid supuso su respuesta.

-No me iré con tigo-

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó incrédulo Yusei... No daba valor a lo que escuchaba...

\- Yusei no tienes el derecho de decidir lo que haré con mi vida y sabes que ya no vale la pena seguir hablando de esto... Vámonos Camilo- Astrid tomó la mano de Camilo alejándose de Yusei dejándolo enojado, confundido, decepcionado y todos los presentes lo miraban como sí estuviera loco, él decidió volver con Aki quién había visto y oído todo.

-¿Estas bien Aki?- Aki asintió mirando a Yusei molesto y eso de una forma la hizo sentirse... Celosa; se supone que Yusei no ama a Astrid pero... ¿Porqué le afectó tanto ver a Astrid con alguien más?

-Yusei... Quiero tomar un poco de aire...-

-Claro... Vamos a alguno de los balcones de por aquí- Ambos caminaron hasta uno de los balcones de aquella mansión y de allí se miraba una vista hermosa de la ciudad.

-Yusei... Podría... ¿Podría preguntarte algo?-

-Claro Aki... Pregunta-

-¿Porqué te molesto tanto ver a Astrid con aquel muchacho?

-Porqué... ¡PORQUÉ ES UN IMBÉCIL, BASTARDO, HIJO DE P...- Yusei no terminó de decir lo que iba a decir ya que recordaba que estaba con Aki y sería un poco incómodo hablar con ese vocabulario .

-Pero dime ¿Quién era el chico con el que estaba Astrid?

-Era... Era él hermano de mi ex-prometida-

Yusei le contó toda la historia de como había conocido a Asuka y porque tanto odio hacía Camilo, pero al recordar a Asuka; sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin previo aviso haciéndolo sentir culpable, Aki lo abrazó consolándolo se veía tan frágil que para Aki le parecía lindo,ambos se sentaron en una pequeña banca de madera que estaba en el balcón, Yusei intentaba desde el fondo de su alma no quebrarse pero le fue imposible, miró los ojos de Aki para perderse en ellos y al mirarla no pudo evitar tentarse a probar sus labios y se dio cuenta de lo linda que se miraba bajo la luna llena, su distancia se acortó lentamente haciendo que sus labios se rozaran levemente, ninguno de los 2 se detuvo es más... Ambos buscaban los labios del otro y sin más unieron sus labios en un suave beso... Un ósculo suave pero lleno de un amor tan profundo como el océano, Aki abrió de golpe sus ojos pero se cerraron inmediatamente mientras disfrutaba del momento, sus cuerpos se alinearon para que ambos disfrutaran de aquella caricia, Yusei rodeó suavemente la cintura de Aki apegandola más a él pero su mayor tentación era acariciar aquella diminuta cintura, de arriba a abajo de manera lenta haciendo sonrojar a Aki mientras las pequeñas y suaves manos de Aki acariciaba el cuello de chico, una de las pocas fantasías que había tenido desde ayer se estaba cumpliendo, probar y disfrutar de los labios de quién uno amaba era algo único, el beso subía lentamente de nivel, la lengua de Yusei comenzó a buscar la de Aki en un lento movimiento, la lengua de Aki no tardó tiempo en encontrase con la de Yusei, ambas comenzaron a jugar buscando ganar territorio aunque la de Yusei llegó a tener mucho más territorio que la de Aki era lo menos que le importaba, lo que en realidad importaba era que sus sentimientos fueron liberados desde lo más profundo de su alma pero principalmente el amor... El amor que se sentían ambos era mayor a cualquier otro sentimiento, sus pulmones estaban rogando por un poco de oxígeno lo que los obligó a separarse, al volver a encontrarse su mirada esta solo quería permanecer la del uno; conectada con la de otro... Y a nadie más querían dedicarle esa mirada...

 _ **(Mientras tanto en otro balcón de aquella mansión...)**_

Astrid estaba mirando al hermoso cielo nocturno que cubría Londres y a su lado se encontraba Camilo, quién había estado consolando a Astrid quién aunque no lo notará, estaba triste y muy molesta con Yusei...

-...Perdoname Camilo...- Comenzó ella mirándolo a los ojos aunque no resistiría mirarlo sin evitar llorar...

-¿Porqué me pides perdón?-

-Por... Por lo que sucedió adentro... Lo siento mucho "Snif"-

-Astrid... No llores... Me duele verte así... Aunque debo admitir que sigues luciendo preciosa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Camilo pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de Astrid haciéndola sonrojar levemente, limpió con suma delicadeza las lágrimas de aquella chica que sin duda lo cautivaba cada segundo que la miraba, pero tuvo que evitar seguir mirándola antes de que sus deseos lo vencieran, para matar su tiempo y olvidar lo que había sucedido allí adentro; ambos decidieron conocerse pero ambos "desafortunadamente" tocaron un tema un poco sensible para Camilo, su hermana Asuka... Quién había muerto "según él " por culpa de Yusei pero Astrid prefería confesarle la verdad...

-Camilo... Quiero confesarte algo-

-Dime... No tengas miedo, no diré nada-

\- Pero, prefiero ir a un lugar más... Cómodo, ya que aquí cualquiera podría venir a interrumpirnos- Dijo Astrid refiriéndose a que Yusei podía volver a interrumpir su "privacidad"

-¿Sí quieres vamos a mi casa? Después de todo, les prometí a mis sobrinos que llegaría temprano-

Astrid al escuchar la palabra "sobrinos" se intrigó ya que Asuka nunca le había comentado ni a ella ni a Yusei que tenía hijos.

-Dime Camilo ¿Asuka tenía hijos?-

-Si... Son una niña y un niño... El único recuerdo de ella y mi única familia-

-Y ¿cuantos años tienen? Si no te importa me gustaría saber algo de ellos-

-Pues la mayor que es la niña tiene 9 y el niño tiene 8, sus nombres son Chelsy y Danilo y son la única familia que tengo- La ultima frase dicha con cierta melancolía, lo hacía recordar que sus sobrinos eran el único regalo que su hermana le había dejado antes de ser asesinada, ambos decidieron irse de la fiesta ya que 1° Astrid no quería mirar a Yusei y 2° Camilo debía llegar temprano con sus sobrinos **(Grachi- UUUUUY... No será que quieren estar más tiempo a solas, Carol no te creía que fueras de ese tipo de chicas ^~^ Carol- También me ahorrare mis golpes para el final de cap... Continuemos ^-^')** Pero antes Astrid fue a avisarle al grupo con el que había venido al baile que no se sentía bien y se iría, todos hallaron eso algo raro pero prefirieron dejarla ir ya que sabían que ella podía defenderse sola, ambos jóvenes caminaban tranquilos por las calles de Londres, impresionados por lo mucho que se parecían y todas las cosas que tenían en común.

 _-"Creo que encontré a mi alma gemela"-_ Ante ese pensamiento ambos sonrieron sabiendo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos pudieran ser algo más que amigos, ambos llegaron a una lujosa mansión la cuál al igual que la de Yusei estaba cerca del río que estaba conectado a la cascada, habían amplios jardines y era un ambiente sumamente agradable, cuando Camilo abrió la puerta rápidamente fue tumbado por sus sobrinos, una niña de cabello castaño ondulado hasta la mitad de la espada, ojos dorados y tez clara y el niño era cabello pelinegro, ojos rojos casi parecido al café y de tez un poco morena.

-¡Tío llegaste muy temprano!-

-Ustedes me dijeron que llegará temprano recuerdan-

-¡Pero te dijimos que no llegarás antes de las 9- Los niños siguieron discutiendo con Camilo y ninguno había notado que Astrid estaba allí, hasta que Chelsy miró detenidamente a Astrid, haciendo que comenzaran las preguntas nuevamente.

-¿Quién es ella tío?- Pregunto Chelsy mirando seriamente a Astrid y de manera un poco severa a su tío.

-Bien... Chelsy y Danilo... Ella es Astrid y es...- Los niños lo interrumpieron suponiendo que era...

-¡TU NOVIA!- Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron violentamente al escuchar las palabras de los niños sabiendo que apenas se conocían, no podían se novios de la noche a la mañana **(Grachi- ¿Quien sabe verdad? ^3^ Carol- Enserio ¿que voy a hacer con tigo Graciela Ramos? u.u)**.

-Niños... Ella solo es mi amiga... De hecho ella era la chica que encontré ayer en la calle del comercio-

-¡Ohhh! Entonces ella es la chica de la que estas enamor...-Camilo le tapó la boca a Danilo para que no siguiera comentando cosas "innecesarias" para luego reír nerviosamente.

-Sí Danilo es ella... Pero ella no sabe que estoy enamorado de ella- Esto dicho en un susurro hizo que el niño se diera cuenta que Astrid no sabía de los sentimientos de Camilo.

-Pues mucho gusto señorita Astrid- Dijo Chelsy dándole la mano a Astrid, ella se arrodillo quedando a la altura de Chelsy.

-El gusto es mío Chelsy y también es un gusto conocerte Danilo-

Los 4 entraron en la casa para que Camilo y Astrid aclararan ciertas cosas.

 _ **(Regresando a la mansión){Específicamente en donde estaban Yusei y Aki}**_

Ambos estaban cabizbajos, sonrojaron intentando asimilar lo que había pasado entre los 2 aunque era algo que ambos querían pero que fuera algo más romántico y que hubiera sido en otras condiciones **(Grachi- Pero que más romántico que estar en un balcón, sin que nadie te moleste, bajo la luna llena y con el amor de tu vida, malagradecidos y yo que estoy aquí sufriendo sin ver a la persona que me gusta T-T)**

-Aki... Perdoname yo no quería besart...- Sus palabras fueron cortadas por Aki quién lo besó de manera tierna y esa escena fue rápidamente captada por cierta chica ojiaqua quién quería separarlos en esos momentos...

- _"¡DEMONIOS! ¡ DE NADA ME SIRVIÓ HABER SEPARADO A YUSEI Y ASTRID Y HABER MATADO A LA MOSCA MUERTA DE ASUKA SOLO PARA QUE ESTA TIPA ME VENGA A QUITAR A MI REY!-_ pensaba con rabia Valentina queriendo que Aki soltara a Yusei, a los cuales entre más se besaban más querían y más deseaban estar junto, Aki se separó de Yusei dejándolo confundido y con más ganas de besar a la pelirroja.

-Ahora estamos a mano-

-Aki... No te conozco tanto pero creo que me he enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi novia- Aquellas palabras dichas con tanta sinceridad que Aki se sentía tan feliz,confundida, emocionada,ansiosa y miles de emociones fueron liberadas...

-Yusei yo no se que decirte-

-Aki... Preciosa, no es necesario que me respondas hoy, yo sabré esperarte-

Ambos se dieron un beso tierno y decidieron regresar a el baile,donde todos les preguntaban...¿Donde estaban? ¿Qué hacían? Etc... Y Bruno mató la situación comentándole a Yusei que Astrid se había marchado de la fiesta.

-No diré nada... Ella dijo que no me metiera en su vida... Así que ella puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera- Dijo Yusei dejando en claro que no le preocupaba la vida de Astrid... Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada ya que aunque ella supiera defenderse aun podía pasarle algo...

-Genial... Capaz y muere como Asuka...- Dijo Kiryu haciendo que todos lo zapearan por semejante estupidez... **( Supongamos que mis OCs y Carly conocían a Asuka... Bueno porque yo les había contado algo de ella y por algunas fotos)**

-Kiryu... No digas estupideces... Astrid sabe defenderse sola y además ella no tendría el mismo fin que Asuka- Dijo Misty mientras lo volvía a zapear

-Eso esperamos ¡Todos! "CofCofMenosYuseiCofCof"-

-¡Oye Jack! Si Astrid prefirió a ese ¡IDIOTA! ¡No es mi problema!-

-Al menos ella es ¡FELIZ! "CofCofNocomotúCofCof"- Aquella frase dicha por Lucero hizo que todos asintieran ya que ella tenía razón... Astrid era feliz con la persona que amaba **(aunque no había algo serio entre Camilo y Astrid... Aún)** y Yusei era un AMARGADO solo porque 1°-) Su "mejor amiga " prefería a alguien quién lo odiaba a muerte 2°-) Aki no era capaz de amarlo y aceptar que fuera su novia **(Aunque no sabe que Aki lo ama)** 3°-) Ya que no podía tener a su "mejor amiga" ni a la mujer que amaba, obviamente tendría que amargarse **(Yusei-** ***)** Todos decidieron volver a bailar un rato, Yusei y Aki parecían divertirse hasta que...

-Disculpe ¿Me permite esta pieza, mi Lord?- Dijo Valentina **(Aunque ellos no sabían que era ella)** acercándose para sacar a bailar a Yusei, quién no se negó y Aki quería fulminar con la mirada a aquella chica que había hecho que sus celos se subieran al máximo, Valentina y Yusei se fueron a bailar y Valentina le dedicó una mirada burlona y movió sus labios en un mensaje que hizo enfurecer bastante a Aki.

- _"Él es solo... Mío "-_ Las manos de Aki ya estaban hechos puños, lista para golpear a aquella chica pero alguien la detuvo... Era Edward.

-¿Me permite esta pieza, mi Lady?-Edward y Valentina se dieron una señal que significaba que era el momento de separar a Yusei y Aki... Aki cortésmente se negaba a bailar con Edward pero después de tanto insistir, Aki cedió y dejó que él la guiará para bailar...

 _-"Será una larga noche"-_ Aquel pensamiento seguiría hasta que el baile terminara o alguna de las parejas se separara...

 _ **(Mientras tanto... En la casa de Camilo) (Camilo PV)**_

Nunca pensé que estar con persona que amas fuera tan... Mágico... Miré a Astrid jugar con mis sobrinos, a pesar de que la confundieron con mi novia; me alegra que ellos se entiendan y la quieran ya que de miles de chicas que he conocido y he mantenido amistad con ellas, Astrid es la primera la cual querían y no juzgaban... Siempre intenté criar solo a mis sobrinos pero... Creo que es hora de darle una "figura materna" adoraría profundamente que Astrid aceptará estar a mí lado, cosa que no dudo ya que ella prefirió estar con migo que a penas me conoce a irse con Yusei a quien conoce de muchos años, pero también desearía decirle lo que siento y velar por siempre ver esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y que me dejará amarla, cuidarla y velar por su felicidad, volví a mirar a aquella mujer... Mujer que amaba y estoy seguro de no dudaría en luchar por conquistar su corazón, escuché su dulce voz hablarme pero estaba tan ido que a penas lograba escucharla, hasta que sentí un ligero golpe en el hombro... Ligero pero con fuerza cosa que me hizo regresar de golpe a la tierra, miré la confundida cara de Astrid y la misma cara en mis sobrinos.

-¿Te encuentras bien tío? Te notamos algo serio e ido...- Mire a Chelsy, ella era el vivo retrato de su madre a excepción de sus ojos, suspiré y pensé un poco en lo que me dijo, me di cuenta que me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que olvide que no estaba solo.

-Tranquila Chelsy... Estoy bien... Solo estoy algo distraído- Aunque odiaba mentirle a mis sobrinos preferiría que mis pensamientos se quedaran en mi cabeza... Mañana tal vez les comente algo a ellos, miré la hora y ya eran las 10:05 de la noche así que mandé a dormir a mis sobrinos, ellos hicieron varios pucheros pero gracias a la intervención de Astrid ellos aceptaron irse a dormir ... Dejandome nuevamente a solas con el amor de mi vida.

-Tus sobrinos son muy simpáticos... ¿Sabes? Debe de ser muy difícil críarlos... Tú solo-

-Sí la verdad es algo difícil, mis sobrinos me piden muy seguido que me consiga una novia... Para no sentirme tan solo... Pero curiosamente ninguna chica con la que me han visto les agrada... De hecho tú eres la primera chica que les agrada-

-¿En serio? Y ¿Porque no te consigues una novia?-

\- Porque yo ya estoy interesado en cierta chica española, castaña de lindos ojos cafés y sobre todo tierna,amable y sincera-

-¿La conozco?- Me dijo ella en son de broma, me reí ya que al parecer ella no entendía lo que trataba de decirle y como ella pensaba que era una especie de broma, quise seguirle la corriente...

-Sí... De hecho la conocí ayer en la calle del comercio y perdió un brazalete-

-¿Y como se llama?-

-Se llama Astrid Ramos y esa chica eres tú-

Ella había estado riéndose pero al decirle lo último ella paró de reír y me miró confundida ya que al parecer; ella no había entendido lo que le dije.

-¿Queeeeeeeé? ¿Es en serio?- Su mirada llena de duda, su rostro se mostraba confundido, sorprendido, me sorprende que ella se muestre tan sorprendida y no la culpo... A penas nos conocemos pero yo... La amó con todo mi corazón y estoy seguro que ella también me ama, tomé sus manos entre las mías y me armé de valor para decirle la verdad.

-Astrid... Lo que acabo de decirte es verdad... Te conoceré tan poco pero,me enamoré de ti... Te amo y quiero velar porqué seas feliz...-

-Camilo... Yo... ¡Tambien te amo!- No podía dar valor a lo que ella decía... Ella ¿me amaba?...

\- ¿Estas hablando en serio?- Yo no podía creer que aquella chica que amaba tanto también me amaba.

-Claro que sí... Es cierto que te conozco tan poco pero yo te amo y creo que deberíamos intentar... Luchar por nuestro amor y no me importa lo que Yusei diga ya se que...-

-Astrid... Se que Yusei... Nunca querrá que tú y yo estemos juntos... Además yo odio a muerte a Yusei ya que por su culpa... Asuka esta muerta-

-¡YUSEI NO TIENE LA CULPA DE LO QUE PASÓ! ¡Ya que yo se quien mató a tu hermana! - Sentí mí corazón detenerse, al fin... Alguien me podría decir la verdad de la muerte de mi querida hermana y era la persona quien menos esperaba que supiera algo.

-Cuentame lo que sabes... Por favor- Me desespere quiera saber la verdad, pero la noté con los ojos llorosos y sus manos temblorosas, tenía miedo y lo pude notar a simple vista, pero yo no le diría nada que la afectará pero también la noté incómoda y a pesar de haber pasado 3 años no puedo creer que aun hay detalles de la muerte de Asuka, apreté sus manos entre las mías... No pude evitarlo y terminé besándola, un ósculo tierno y lleno de amor y aunque fue un impulso, ella me correspondió de manera lenta, sincera, tierna pero mezclado con pasión y deseo, su labios se volvieron mi droga pura, en toda mi vida nunca había probado algo tan dulce además de el suave sabor a chocolate que estaba en sus labios, quería seguir y no detenerme pero ahora quería saber que había pasado con mi hermana ya que ella iba a contarme que le había pasado a ella antes de que la besará, ambos terminamos separándonos sabiendo que ambos queríamos seguir pero decidimos dejarlo así.

-Lo lamento... Perdón por la impruden...- Ella me robó un beso que me dejó confundido... Si hace unos minutos estaba confundido, ahora lo estoy mucho más, ella tenía un suave sonrisa y una traviesa mirada...

-¿Quieres que te cuente la verdad...?-

-Esta bien... Habla tranquila- Le dije aun confundido por el hecho de que ella me besó y también una pregunta se formulaba en mi cabeza...¿Como es que ella sabe la verdad de la muerte de Asuka?...

-Verás en la casa donde vive Yusei... Una de las chicas que trabaja allí esta enamorada perdidamente de él pero él no le correspondía y aun ahora no lo hace... Esa chica atentó contra mi vida en varias ocasiones pero yo logre "sobrevivir " ella hizo que Yusei y yo terminaranos, haciendo que pelearamos constantemente, ademas porque los padres de Yusei querían que Yusei y yo nos casáramos, pero sabíamos que lo nuestro nunca funcionaria y por eso también terminamos y ella pensó que así Yusei se fijaría en ella más no fue así... Yusei conoció a Asuka en la cascada cerca de aquí, ellos se enamoraron y Yusei le pidió matrimonio y claramente ella acepto por lo que aquella chica pensó que tu hermana sería un estorbo en su "plan", recuerdo que tu hermana y yo fuimos muy buenas amigas, yo la consideraba mi hermana ya que ella era muy buena chica... Pero con el tiempo Valentina, la chica que intentó matarme comenzó intentar hacer lo mismo que con migo a tu hermana... Pero Valentina hizo que Yusei se molestará con Asuka para separarlos ya que... Valentina le dijo que Asuka trabajaba como... Prostituta en un casino,también porque se miraba en la cascada con Edward... Uno de los chicos que también trabaja con Yusei y cosa que me extraño pero... Ellos además de verse... Dormían juntos y Asuka... Terminó embarazada de él...

-Espera... Mi hermana ¿Estaba embarazada antes de morir?- La miré negar con la cabeza... ¿Aún había más historia sobre la muerte de mi hermana?...

-Dejame terminar... Bueno, Asuka quería decirle a Yusei que estaba embarazada... Pero por extrañas razones... Perdió al bebé, creo que Valentina tiene algo que ver, pero nadie le dijo a Yusei eso, le dijeron que había tenido una hemorragia un poco severa por problemas que no recuerdo... Con el tiempo, Yusei encontró a tú hermana con Edward besandome y luego de eso, Yusei y Asuka estaban discutiendo el día en que murió, Yusei la sacó prácticamente la sacó a patadas de la casa y le dijo que se muriera, entonces Valentina se acercó a tú hermana y lo único que escuché de ella fue "Hasta nunca... Maldita perra prostituta " y luego le disparó al pecho lo que la mató y para cuando Valentina le disparó, dejó el arma a su lado y huyó- Me quede estupefacto por lo que acabo de escuchar... Mi hermana murió por una chica que esta loca por Yusei, se miraba a escondidas con un maldito que la dejó embarazada y ahora me doy cuenta de que más o menos he odiado a Yusei en vano y digo más o menos ya que sí no le hubiera dicho aquellas cosas a mi hermana, aquella chica no hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad,en aquel entonces ya que siempre iba a correr riesgo, sin darme cuenta estoy llorando, siento rabia, coraje, odio y tristeza, aquella chica me había arrebatado a mi hermanita y ella había quedado como mi única familia pero después de que nacieron Chelsy y Danilo, ellos son el motivo de seguir con vida pero ahora Astrid también es un motivo para seguir adelante y ahora que se la verdad, vengaré la muerte de mi hermana, no se porqué aun estoy llorando,aunque pude sentir a Astrid darme un abrazó y sus manos limpiaron mis lágrimas termine por también abrazarla y dejar que mi sufrimiento se fuera.

-Sabía que reaccionarias así-

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo?-

-En cada palabra que decía podía ver el sufrimiento en tus ojos-

-Ya veo... Es solo qué... Ahora siento un vacío enorme en el alma y el corazón-

-En ese caso... Dejame llenar ese vacío en tu corazón, se que no soy tu hermana pero quiero intentar sanar las heridas de tu corazón... Como tu amiga-

-Astrid... Se que aunque no seas mi hermana... Tu ya eres la dueña de mi corazón, pero no quiero que sanes las heridas de mi corazón como mi amiga...-

-¿A no? Entonces ¿ Como quieres que sane la heridas de tu corazón?-

-No quiero que las sanes como mi amiga... Astrid Ramos ¿Me darías el honor de ser mi novia?-

-Camilo yo... Sí... Sí quiero ser tu novia- Mis ojos se abrieron y pude sentir algo ligero en mi ser ya no era el odio hacia esa chica Valentina sino que era el amor que sentía hacía Astrid y no podía creerlo; la chica que amo ahora es mi novia y lo único que necesitaba era sellar aquella noche con un beso aunque ella se me adelantó, aquellos labios que con un roce me llevan al cielo y justo cuando el beso se intensificaba, escuché unas risitas y no era de mi Astrid.

-Con qué ¿ Por eso nos mandaron a dormir temprano?- Ambos nos separamos de golpe al escuchar a Chelsy quién estaba en el marco de la puerta junto con su hermano, pude ver a Astrid roja como tomate y creo que estoy igual... Genial yo matando la inocencia de mi sobrinos, puede que no sean niñitos de 4 años pero ellos no están acostumbrados a verme con chicas y mucho menos me han visto besandome con una chica, mire a Chelsy y Danilo entrar del todo a la sala para sentarse en frente de nosotros, pude notarlos algo desilusionados y con ojos de querer matarme y no los culpo, yo nunca les he mentido.

-Entonces ¿Ustedes si son novios?-

-Bien niños... Como lo mejor siempre es decir la verdad... Sí, oficialmente su tío y yo somos novios- El ambiente se comenzaba a tornar tenso y la verdad no se como estar, estar feliz porque la mujer que amo es mi novia o estar asustado por la reacción de mis sobrinos **(Grachi- Wow... Camilo sí que exageras, ni que le dijeras a los niños que te vas a morir. Camilo- Grachi no hables o te echó a Carol encima además que ella te quiere matar así que calmate. Grachi-** ***** **maldito con suerte. Camilo- Regresemos a la historia ^_-)**

-Señorita Astrid... Prometenos que cuidarás bien de nuestro tío-

-Se los prometo porque amo y quiero a su tío y quiero velar porque ustedes estén bien-

-En ese caso, si la aprobamos tío- Suspire aliviado no pensaba que ellos la aceptarían tan bien, ambos corrieron a abrazarnos a los dos, hasta parecemos sus padres pero creo que eso somos más o menos para ellos.

-Oye tío, ¿Podemos decirle tía a Astrid?-

-Si ustedes quieren me pueden decir tía, por mí no hay problema-

-¡Genial! ¡Ya tenemos tía nueva!-

Todos nos reímos y Astrid y yo nos dimos un disimulado beso, vaya en 3 días me enamoré como loco de Astrid y ahora se que ella me ama a mi, Chelsy hablaba mucho con Astrid, vaya de nuevo veo que a Chelsy le hacía falta alguna chica con la que hablar.

-Oye tía Astrid ¿Tú y mi tío nos darán muchos primitos?- La pregunta de Chelsy, nos dejó mudos ya que era algo que sin lógica, ella y yo apenas llevamos como media hora siendo novios y ya me están pidiendo primos, ella iba a responder pero creo que era mi turno de hablar con ellos.

-Chelsy... Te prometo que el día en que vengan en camino tus primos, tú seras la primera en saberlo- Sentí a Astrid golpearme el hombro con fuerza,estaba roja como tomate y cruzada de brazos.

-Estas loco sí piensas que te daré hijos ahora Camilo, a menos qué quieras 2 niños más que cuidar-

-Será mejor esperar, por ahora quiero conocerte más y luego ya podríamos... Tú sabes... Conocernos de otra manera...Comenzar a tener hijos -

-¡Camilo! No digas eso... Los niños nos están escuchando... ¡Que vergüenza!-

Ambos después de discutir unos momentos terminamos riéndonos hasta que Astrid miro la hora, mi Amore ya tenía que irse ya que ya medianoche, yo le dije que era muy peligroso que se fuera a esas horas a la casa de Yusei, ella me dijo que era para no preocupar a sus primas y a sus amigas pero yo no quería dejarla ir, ya que además de ser de noche, cuando llegará Yusei podía hacerle algo a mi Amore, después de insistirle tanto ella aceptó ya que sabía que los chicos llegarían hasta mañana, al fin decidimos irnos a dormir, Astrid se quedó en la habitación que era de mi hermana y solo al entrar a mi habitación me dejé caer en la cama y me dormí.

 _ **(PV Normal)**_

Había amanecido en Londres y las personas en la mansión Fudo a penas habían dormido, llegaron en la madrugada, aproximadamente a las 3 de la madrugada y nadie había ido a ver sí Astrid estaba en su cuarto ya que todos al solo entrar en la casa se fueron a sus cuartos y se durmieron, mientras tanto ya a las 5 de la madrugada, Astrid abría con cuidado la puerta de la casa de los Fudo luego de despedirse de Camilo con un tierno beso desde ese día muchas cosas cambiaron, Aki deseaba declararle su amor a Yusei, Valentina estaba pensando la mejor forma de separar a Aki de su "Rey" y comenzó a pantearle a Edward como seducir a Aki... Oh sí Valentina no permitiría que alguien más le quitará a Yusei... Aki tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver para estar con Yusei.

 _ **(1 mes después)**_

Todos estaban aburridos en la mansión Fudo ya que no habían pasado cosas irrelevantes, Astrid y Camilo habían estado teniendo citas a escondidas y también estaban investigando sobre la muerte de Asuka y como hacía 1 mes atrás Jack,Crow, Kiryu y Bruno junto con Misty y Sherry vinieron a visitar a Yusei y a los chicas, pero estaba vez Jack trajo a sus primos, todos decidieron sacar a las chicas pero algo como en una especie de "cita" Jack salió con Carly, Crow con Claris, Flash con Lucero, Julian con Grachi, Johnny con Hayley, Karl con Twilight y Kiryu y Bruno iban con Misty y Sherry respectivamente, dejando solo en la casa a Yusei,Aki y Astrid, Martha y el resto de la servidumbre de la mansión ya habia llegado menos Valentina y Edward, Astrid dijo que iría a dar un paseo sabiendo que iría a ver a Camilo, Aki regresó a su habitación y Yusei quiso seguir el ejemplo de sus amigos, le pidió a Martha que le preparará algunas cosas y las metieran en una canasta para picnic y Aki estaba en su habitación escribiendo en su diario:

" _Querido diario:_

 _En este mes han pasado cosas maravillosas... Desde el día del baile... Que fue un día maravilloso ya Yusei me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y me dijo que fuera su novia pero no le respondí y me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo pero creo que ya no puedo esperar para decirle que sí quiero ser su novia._

 _Además que ese día creo que conocí a Valentina, la chica de la que Astrid me dijo que me cuidará y no entiendo porque. Además a ese día Yusei me dio mi primer beso, me sentí en las nubes y ahora entiendo porque Astrid me había dicho que era tan mágico besar a Yusei y también me siento feliz por Astrid ya que ella al igual que yo encontró el amor... Pero justamente en los brazos de "el peor enemigo" de Yusei..._

-Aki... ¿Te interrumpo?- Dijo Yusei entrando en la habitación de Aki y le dijo si querría ir a dar un paseo, Aki acepto y ambos salieron hacia la cascada, donde Yusei le vendó los ojos a Aki y la llevó a una linda cabaña que estaba allí bastante alejada de la casa, esa cabaña era de los padres de Yusei y aunque estaba algo lejos de la casa, era bastante agradable estar allí.

-Bien Aki te quitaré lentamente la venda ¿Okey?- Al asintió y quedó sorprendida al mirar aquel lugar, era un claro del bosque que estaba algo alejado de la ciudad y en el camino rumbo a la cabaña habían muchos árboles y en el camino habían muchos rosales con todos los colores de rosas, Aki se sorprendió por el hermoso lugar, pero en la parte trasera de la cabaña había algo como una especie de establo pequeño donde habían una pareja de caballos, eran un potro y una yegua, el potro era blanco y la yegua negra, Aki se acercó a la yegua y esta cariñosamente se dejo tocar de Aki, ambos fueron a dar un paseo a caballo, era algo sumamente agradable y luego ambos decidieron dar un descanso y comer algo, pero Yusei ya tenía planeado todo, ambos llegaron cerca de la cascada donde estaba todo lo que Yusei le había pedido a Martha que hiciera para su salida con Aki, ambos se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a probar la comida y ciertamente estaba deliciosa.

-Veo que ya tenías todo planeado-

-Quería consentirte mi rosa-

-¿Sabes Yusei? Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste hace un mes atrás y... He tomado mi decisión-

Yusei sintió a su corazón detenerse, acaso ¿Le diría que no? O ¿era todo lo contrario?

-Yusei... Sí quiero ser tu novia-

 _ **(Aki PV)**_

Le dije a Yusei que si quería ser su novia, genial lo conozco hace 1 mes y ya me estoy haciendo su novia, él sigue en trance tratando de digerir lo que le dije.

-¿Hablas enserio Aki?-

-Claro que sí Yusei... Ese día quise decirte que si quería ser tu novia pero... Tú me dijiste que me darías mi tiempo pero he tomado mi decisión y si quiero ser tu novia- Antes de que el dijera algo,lo besé y ahora ya no puedo dejarlo, lo amo tanto y quiero seguir el ejemplo de Astrid, ella encontró el amor y yo hago lo mismo, ambos nos separamos y nos pusimos a comer ya era casi medio día y ambos decidimos regresar a casa, no podía creerlo... Astrid tenía razón cuando me dijo que me había enamorado de Yusei... Ambos llegamos a casa y algo hizo que Yusei gruñera, Astrid y Camilo si mal no recuerdo, así se llamaba, se estaba dando un beso, pero la ira de Yusei se calmó al ver que ambos se separaron y se despidieron, creo que esto se pondrá feo...

 _ **(PV Normal)**_

Yusei y Aki regresaban de su día de campo solo para encontrarse con una escena poco agradable para Yusei... Astrid y Camilo dándose un tierno beso en los labios demostrando que no era necesario ocultar lo que sentían, ambos se despidieron y Astrid entró en la mansión, Yusei comenzó a correr y llevarse prácticamente arrastrada a Aki, quería explicaciones, pero por un momento se detuvo recordando lo que Astrid le había dicho hacía un mes en el baile.

 _-"N_ o _tienes el derecho de decidir lo que haré con mi vida"-_ Comenzó a caminar y dejar de arrastrar a Aki quien le iba a reprochar lo correr con ella como un loco pero al mirar que Yusei estaba como ayer durante el baile era algo sumamente estresante e incómodo.

-Lo siento Aki... Pero... Pero...-

-Te molestaste por ver a Astrid con ese tipo ¿cierto?-

-Si... Es solo que... Es solo que... ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS ASTRID SE ESTABA BESANDO CON ESE IMBÉCIL?!-

-Yusei... Astrid ya es lo bastante ¡MAYOR! Para decidir con quien estar y... Amar-

A Yusei al escuchar esa palabra hizo que su cabeza explotará... ¿Aki le había dicho que Astrid... Amaba a su ex-cuñado? Persona quien lo odia por "creerlo" responsable de que Asuka muriera, ambos decidieron siguieron su camino en silencio... Aki se dio cuenta de que la regó diciendo algo que Astrid le había confiado tanto eso en la mañana y terminó por casi delatarla, ambos llegaron a la casa donde Yusei miró a Astrid hablando tranquilamente con sus hermanitos, Yusei le dio una señal a Astrid quería hablar con ella, quería regañarla y gritarle por "amar" a la persona "equivocada" pero a la vez quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón por comportarse como un idiota en el baile ya que desde ese día ninguno había cruzado palabra alguna, Aki se quedó con los gemelos los cuales sabían lo que pasaría...

-Disculpe mi intromisión señorita Aki pero ¿Porque Astrid y Yusei están peleados? Desde hace 1 mes, aquella noche en el baile ambos se gritaron y todo esta muy raro...-

-Verán... Astrid y Yusei se pelearon porque Yusei no quiere a la persona que Astrid "ama"... Según lo que me contó Yusei, el hombre ese, es hermano de (recordando) Ah... De Asuka-

-Esperé un momento... ¿Astrid "ama" al hermano de Rubí?

-¿ Eh... Rubí? ¿Quien es Rubí?-

-Es Asuka solo que nosotros de cariño le decíamos Rubí ya que su nombre era Asuka Rubí pero nosotros le decíamos Rubí-

-Debió ser muy especial para Yusei y para ustedes- Dijo con algo de melancolía ya que según lo que le había contado Astrid, Asuka había sido asesinada.

-Sí... Ella era casi como nuestra hermana mayor pero si me dieran a para elegir entre Astrid y Asuka... Yo elijo a Astrid... Ella es muy bonita, inteligente y sobre todo sincera...-

-Leo... En cierto sentido Astrid no ha sido del todo "sincera" con Yusei (Le guiña el ojo y Leo entiende) con tú ya sabes que...

-Es cierto... Pero creo que Aki también sería una cuñada para nosotros- Aki se sonroja y piensa que ellos 2 debían saber sobre lo que sentía hacía su hermano mayor...

-Chicos... Yo quiero contarles algo y necesito que ustedes lo aprueben-

-Claro Aki- Aki suspira antes de comenzar a hablar con algo de temor ya que temía que Leo y Luna no la quisiesen ya que al ser novia de su hermano, quería que ellos la quisieran tal y como era...

-Yo amo a su hermano y él a mí, él y yo hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad... Y quería preguntarles si...-

-Espera... Eso quiere decir... (Leo y Luna corren para abrazarla) ¡Cuñada!-

-Esperen eso quiere decir que... ¿Me dejan ser la novia de su hermano?-

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Ya era hora de que mi hermano se buscará una linda novia... Además ya lo sospechábamos...- Todos detuvieron de celebrar al escuchar que Yusei y Astrid estaban discutiendo como el perro y el gato y a lo lejos esa escena era escuchada por Martha, ella sabía que Yusei no había sido el mismo de antes desde la muerte de Asuka pero temía que él... Regresará a su antigua vida, donde bebía alcohol, jugaba juegos de azar y buscaba la compañía de mujeres aunque nunca había tenido más que una aventura con ellas pero había cambiado un poco desde que Astrid había regresado hacía 1 mes.

-... Yusei...- Susurró para si misma para volver a sus quehaceres.

 _ **(Mientras tanto en el despacho)**_

-¡¿NO PODÍAS FIJARTE EN ALGUIEN MÁS QUE NO FUESE ESE IMBÉCIL?! ¡HAY MILES DE HOMBRES EN EL MUNDO! ¡PERO NOOOOOO... TENÍAS QUE FIJARTE EN ESE BASTAR...- Una simple pero fuerte cachetada lo había hecho reaccionar, habían comenzado hablando y ahora había terminado cacheteado...

-¡ NO TIENES DERECHO A REFERIRTE A ÉL ASÍ! ¿POR QUÉ?... ¡¿ POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS SER FELIZ CON QUIEN YO AMO?!-

-¡¿ENTONCES LO ADMITES?! ¿TE ENAMORASTE DE EL HERMANO DE ASUKA? ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!... Seguramente te ha lavado la cabeza en mi contra...-

-Te diré una cosa Yusei... Solo una... Me he dado cuenta que soy más feliz con él que cuando fui tú novia... Él me ¡QUIERE!, me ¡COMPRENDE!, me ¡RESPETA!, no me ¡GRITA! Y sobre todo ¡ÉL ME A-M-A!-

-¡¿SABES?! ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO ASTRID! ¡ PIENSAS QUE ÉL TE AMA PERO ¿NO PIENSAS QUE PUEDE ESTAR JUGANDO CONTIGO? ¿QUE ESE AMOR PUEDE SER FALSO? ¿QUE SIMPLEMENTE TE ESTA USANDO?-

-¡CALLATEEEEE! ¡¿PORQUE NO ME DEJAS SER FELIZ?! ¿ PORQUÉ PIENSAS QUE EL QUIERE QUE ESTE EN TÚ CONTRA? ¡¿POR QUEEEEE?!-

-¿PORQUÉ? PORQUÉ ÉL NO TE MERECE... TÚ ERES UNA BENDICIÓN ASTRID... TIENES MILES DE PRETENDIENTES Y... DIME ¿QUE ACASO YA TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL PARA NO QUERER DEJARLO?- Otra vez sintió la mano de Astrid en su mejilla, ¿porque lo había golpeado de nuevo?

-¿ME CREES CAPAZ DE REVOLCARME CON ÉL PRIMERO QUE SE ME CRUCE? MIRA YUSEI... ¡YO NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA PARA METERME CON EL PRIMERO Y A LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD! ¿QUE CREES? ¿ QUE SOY COMO ASUKA ACASO?- Ahora no había sido Yusei el cacheteado, sin darse cuenta su mano había terminado en las coloradas mejillas de Astrid... Pero parecía que lo hizo inconscientemente y eso había sido un grave error...

-Como hablas mal de tu ¡CUÑADA!...-

-¡¿PORQUÉ ME GOLPEASTE IMBÉCIL?!-

La miró salir de el despacho furiosa y con miedo, hasta que se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error.

-Astrid... E-E-Espera- La detuvo pero pudo ver que al mirarla retrocedió para alejarse de él, le tenía miedo...

-Astrid... Yo...-

-No me hables...-

-Astrid... Por favor... Entiendo que estés molesta pero...-

-Yusei... Te he aguantado todo... Pero esto ya es el colmo... Que me hayas golpeado no tiene precio para mí, es como si aquel hombre que yo quiero como amigo... Se haya espumado en el aire- Ella se alejó de él caminado hasta la puerta de la casa, lo miró con los ojos llorosos pero a través de esas lágrimas, había tristeza, ira...

\- Te diré algo más... No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca Yusei Fudo... ¡Nunca!- Salió de la casa sin decir algo más, Yusei solo podía sentir un hueco enorme en su alma, el dolor de haber perdido a Asuka mezclándose con el dolor de estar perdiendo a Astrid, caminó hacía su habitación pero antes de entrar recordó lo que Asuka le decía cuando peleaba con Astrid...

 _-"Si no luchas por pedir su perdón... Creeme... La vas a perder para siempre... Ella es tu amiga y debes luchar por que ella este a tu lado ya que por una simple discusión no van a tirar años de amistad-_ Yusei sonrió recordando que Asuka era la mediadora cuando Astrid y él peleaban..

 _-Asuka tenía razón... Debo luchar por que ella me perdoné además... Astrid me prometiste que estarías conmigo-_ Yusei determinado no la dejaría ir... No aun pero necesitaría ayuda, bajó las escaleras y se encontró a sus hermanos con su hermosa y pelirroja novia y agra solo quedaba hablar un poco con ellos y pedirle algunos consejos...

 _ **(Aki PV)**_

Estaba en la sala con Leo y Luna hablando pero creo no fue por mucho tiempo porque Yusei y Astrid estaba discutiendo y a de la nada Astrid salió molesta y con una mejilla roja, cuando la vi no pude creerlo... Yusei la había golpeado eso me hizo pensar ¿Si yo me peleo con él sería capaz de golpearme? Él estaba molesto y subió a su habitación pero en poco tiempo volvió a bajar... Él habló un poco con Leo y Luna pero luejo que sola con él en un ambiente muy incómodo...

 _-"Este es comienzo de algo sin retorno"-_

 _ **Carol- Hola! Perdón por la demora pero con todo esto de la navidad, año nuevo, me enferme y tenía que matricularme en el colegio y con los problemas de mi país, se me moría la inspiración y bueno lo bueno es que es mi primera actualización del año ¡Yeah!...**_

 _ **También he tenido abandonado mi página y mi Facebook pero eso no es una novedad... Ahora si mis personajes prestados y lo míos me harán sus preguntas y sus quejas...**_

 _ **Yusei-¿ Porqué soy tan bipolar y porqué hiciste que te golpeara? Y ¿Me remplazaste por Camilo?**_

 _ **Carol- Primero porque yo quiero y segundo no me golpeaste a mí sino a mi versión OC y como ya lo he dicho ella es como un OC cualquiera y tercero lee el resto de las preguntas y lo sabrás...**_

 _ **Jack- ¿Cuando me darás protagonismo?**_

 _ **Carol- El siguiente cap**_

 _ **Crow- Te pregunto lo mismo que Jack**_ _ **¿Cuando me darás protagonismo?**_

 _ **Carol- No se la verdad n.n**_

 _ **Aki- ¿Porque tengo que guardarle los secretos a Astrid?**_

 _ **Carol- Porque ella te considera su mejor amiga... Ella no yo**_

 _ **Grachi- ¿Se puede saber porque tu eres la que sufre y no Aki?**_

 _ **Carol- Porque es a partir el siguiente cap que empezará el sufrimiento de Aki y porque sufro yo es porque es bueno hacer sufrir a alguien antes que a los protagonistas...**_

 _ **Valentina- ¿Porque yo soy la mala?**_

 _ **Carol- Porque no veía a ninguna de mis otras OCs que fueran tan malas entonces te cree a ti y por eso eres la mala.**_

 _ **Camilo- Primero ¿Me ama tu yo OC o me amas tú? Y segundo ¿Porque mataste a mi hermana y me dejaste cuidar de mis sobrinos solo?**_

 _ **Carol- Bueno... Etto... Es que... Primero... Si me gustas ¡ya lo dije! Y segundo era para darle un sentido a la historia y ya no estas solo con tus sobrinos ahora tienes a Astrid.**_

 _ **Yusei- ¡ No puede ser ! O-o ¡Me remplazas por novena vez! T-T**_

 _ **Carol- ¡Ya Callate! Bueno hasta aquí me despido y voy a tratar de actualizar antes de entrar al colegio y gracias a Grachi2201 (Es la cuenta de Grachi pero ella todavía no va a publicar nada) que por cierto hoy es su cumpleaños y gracias por comentar el cap pasado y... Grachi ven te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños...**_

 _ **Grachi- ¿Enserio?**_

 _ **(Aparece un paste de chocolate de tres pisos y miles de regalos)**_

 _ **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Grachi!**_

 _ **Carol- Bueno todos nos despedimos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Grachi dejen su review, les mando un abrazo, un beso y nada cuidense mucho, los quiero... Chao Chao.**_

 _ **Fecha de Edición: 22 de enero del 2018**_


	6. La Verdadera Amenaza

_**Carol- Hola mis bellos lectores, bienvenidos a la continuación del fic y perdón si no entendieron el cap pasado pero me salió de la nada... Y también perdón si cambia un poco de como presento los capítulos pero aveces cambio mucho como los escribo y eso en serio varía dependiendo de ciertas cosas... Ah y aquí comienza las cosas "fuertes de la historia " y quiero decirles de que Valentina no es la verdadera villana de la historia... Es lean y sabrán...**_

 _ **Y como se lo prometí a Jack... Aquí llega tu protagónico (sarcasmo)^_-...**_

 _ **Jack- Muerete Carol!**_

 _ **Carol- Al capítulo y solo lean ya que al final les daré una noticia.**_

 _ **Reina de Corazones**_

 _ **Capítulo 6: La Verdadera Amenaza**_

 _ **(Aki PV)**_

Han pasado uno cuantos minutos desde que Astrid y Yusei habían discutido y el ambiente es algo tenso, solo que aun pienso ¿Porque Yusei reaccionó tan mal al ver a Astrid amar a alguien más? Se que no me incumbe ese tipo de cosas pero primero, Astrid es mi mejor amiga y segundo Yusei es mi novio pero ahora ya no se que hacer... Genial, en estos momentos estaría celebrando el comienzo de mi noviazgo con Yusei pero ahora solo estoy lamentandome... Ay que suerte la mía.

-Yusei...-

-Dime mi rosa...-

-Te haré la misma pregunta que te hice hace mucho tiempo atrás ¿Qué tiene de malo que Astrid ame a alguien?-

-Verás... No quería decirte esto hasta que nos conociéramos un poco más pero... Camilo el chico del que esta enamorado Astrid además de ser el hermano de Asuka es responsable de un par de niños que...-

-Espera un momento... ¿Niños? Pero según lo que me ha contado Astrid, esos niños son solo sus...- Me tapé la boca... Por Dios ¿porque ahora siempre delató a Astrid? -Descuida no es nada es solo que yo siempre ando en la luna y digo cosas sin lógica jeje-

-Bien... Esos niños son hijos de Asuka-

-Espera ¿Tuviste hijos con ella?- Él me dedicó una mirada irónica... ¿Que estupideces estoy diciendo?

-Claro que no- Se sonrojó como tomate y me dio un abrazo- Creeme sí fuera así, tú serías la primera en saberlo- Me reí sarcásticamente ya que nos conocemos hace 1 mes... No lo iba a contar todo, todo tiene su tiempo y claramente muchas otras personas lo sabrían, eran las 4:48 y curiosamente ninguna de las chicas habían regresado

 _-"Veo que las chicas se sacaron la lotería "-_ Pensar en eso me hizo sonreír ya que recuerdo que el España, siempre nos peleábamos por quién conseguiría novio primero...

-...Y Astrid nos terminó ganando...- Susurré para mi misma y luego se reí un poquito dándome cuenta que nosotras éramos muy raras cuando estábamos allá y ahora somos tan diferentes, llegaron las cinco y por extraño que parezca cuando pensamos que todos vendrían solo aparecieron Jack y Carly.

-Hola chicos y ¿Los demás?-

-Vendrán hasta la cena ya que al parecer están muy "encantados" con las chicas, en especial mis primos no pueden dejar de pensar en ellas- Todos nos reímos pero pude notar algo sospechoso entre los 2 **(Entre Jack y Carly)** ya que están tomodos de la mano... Vaya no soy la única que declaró su amor al fin...

-Ya dejamos Jack así es el amor...- Dijo Carly dándole un abrazó a Jack un poco disimulado aunque yo lo había visto muy bien.

-Claro Carly... Lo dice el hombre que niega la realidad- Dijo Yusei claramente diciendo en corto que él no admitía también estar enamorado, ambos quedaron discutiendo y Carly y yo decidimos ir afuera para hablar un poco ya que desde que los chicos hacían sus vistas no tengo tiempo de hablar con alguna de ellas, llegamos hasta el jardín trasero y nos sentamos en una pequeña banca de piedra que había allí.

\- ¿Sabes Aki? Me alegra mucho que Astrid nos allá traído con ella aquí... Las cosas son tan diferentes y como dijo ella, aquí... Curiosamente encuentras el amor-

-¿Lo dices porque ya lo encontraste verdad?- Ella se sonrojó como un tomate, sip había dado en el clavo.

-Okey sí pero en realidad no soy la única... Claris se enamoró de Crow, Lucero de Flash, Twilight de Karl, Grachi de Julian, Hayley de Johnny y pues yo me enamoré de Jack ahora solo faltan tú y Astrid...- Me reí como una loca no quería delatar más a Astrid pero Carly también en mi amiga y no me quería delatar hasta la cena pero solo atiné en decirle -Carly... Primero que bueno que todas han encontrado el amor, segundo te diré que Astrid se nos adelanto a todas y tercero espera a la cena y sabrás algo que a todos los va a sorprender- También le comenté a Carly lo que había pasado en la tarde con Yusei y Astrid y su semblante cambio de uno feliz y tranquilo a uno molesto y serio.

-Ya veo... Primero- Se reacomodó sus lentes y luego me volvió a mirar- Yusei no debió haberle pegado a Astrid de esa manera, segundo Astrid tiene razón de estar molesta con él ya que no es justo que él no te deje ser feliz y amar a quién tú quieras y tercero deberíamos ayudar a que ambos se reconcilien- Yo solo asentí y pensé por un momento ¿Que estará haciendo Astrid?

 _ **(Astrid PV )**_

Estoy sumamente confundida, triste y con un gran vacío en el corazón, estaba en la casa de Camilo ya que no se sí regresar ahora o irme mañana a casa de Yusei a pedirle perdón y que volvamos a hacer las pases, cuando llegué pensé que no había sido una buena idea volver aquí ya que Yusei me quiere separar de Camilo y es lo que no quiero pero tampoco quiero perder una gran amistad de hace muchos años por culpa de lo que siento, recuerdo que cuando llegué aquí en la tarde creo que no debí haberle dicho a Camilo que Yusei me había golpeado pero después de todo necesitaba desahogarme.

 _ **(Flashback Astrid PV )**_

" _Salí corriendo de la casa de Yusei y me fui a la cascada a desahogarme como lo hacia casi siempre, me quede allí llorando por casi media hora, no quise volver a casa de Yusei así que no tuve opción que ir a la casa de Camilo donde Chelsy me recibió en la puerta con una sonrisa._

 _-Tía Astrid ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que me tío había ido a dejarte hace rato a la casa donde te estas quedando-_

 _-Lo se Chelsy pero... Necesitó hablar un poco con Camilo es algo entre nosotros-_

 _Intenté no ponerme a llorar pero no lo estaba logrando y Chelsy lo notó muy rápidamente, pasé a la sala pero no vi a Camilo ni a Danilo y eso me extraño._

 _-Oye Chelsy ¿Donde esta tu hermano y Camilo?-_

 _\- Estaban arriba hablando "cosas de hombres" pero cambiando de tema... ¿Que te sucede tía? Te notó muy triste- Me mordí el labio incómoda, Chelsy aun era una niña y no entendería temas como esos, jugué con mis dedos nerviosa ¡Dios mío! ¡Parezco una puberta! No quería mentirme pero no quería decirle la verdad, pero no debía decirle absolutamente todo._

 _-Bien la verdad es que...- Inhale un par de veces antes de hablar- Me peleé con un amigo... Él dueño de la casa donde me estoy quedando... Es todo- Sonreí para evitar levantar más sospechas, solo que no me había dado cuenta que la cachetada que me había dado Yusei se notará tanto en mi mejilla, Camilo y Danilo bajaron y Camilo, se sorprendió mucho al verme ya que hace una hora me fue a dejarme y ahora estoy de regreso..._

 _-Mi Amore... ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

 _-Necesito hablar con tigo... A solas- Solo que al parecer, Chelsy fue la única que captó el mensaje y se llevo arrastrado a su hermano hasta su habitación, nos sentamos y ya no puedo evitar el querer llorar._

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Algo anda mal? ¿Porque regresaste?- Me preguntó y yo forzaba a mis lágrimas a no escapar de mis ojos y luche por hablar claro._

 _-Verás... Yo... Me pelee con Yusei-_

 _-¿Y solo por eso regresaste?-_

 _-No... La verdad... Es que él me golpeó- Tenía todavía la marca de la cachetada que me había dado, solo que él no lo había notado porque el cabello me cubría la mejilla_ _ **(Grachi- Así como los emo)**_

 _-¡¿COMO SE ATREVIÓ ESE IMBÉCIL A PONERTE UNA MANO ENCIMA?!-_

 _-Camilo calmate... Por favor-_

 _-¡¿PORQUE TE GOLPEO?! ¡DIMELO!-_

 _Le terminé contando todo... No quería hacerlo pero, de nada me serviría ocultárselo, logré calmarlo pero no me decía nada, creo que esta molesto, con Yusei y con migo._

 _\- Entonces... Yusei piensa que tú y yo hemos hecho "eso" y por eso cree que tu ya no quieres ser su amiga y que yo te lavé el cerebro en su contra- Yo asentí pero no le había dicho sobre lo que le dije a Yusei sobre Asuka._

 _-La verdad es que yo lo provoque- Él me miró incrédulo- Él me dijo que si me había acostado con tigo yo... Le dije que no era una cualquiera y si me miraba que yo actuará como Asuka y él me golpeó-_

 _-¿Y solo por eso se atrevió a golpearte?-_

 _-Sí- Miré al suelo y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir- Camilo perdoname-_

 _-¿Porque me pides perdón?-_

 _-Porque no debí haber dicho eso... No tenía derecho de decir eso... No debí haberle seguido el juego a Yusei, yo... Lo siento-_

 _-Mi amor, mirame... Por favor- No pude mirarlo a los ojos y me fui alejando un poco de él - Astrid... Escuchame, se que no quisiste que esto pasara pero...- Sentí una ligera caricia en mi mejilla solo para que con su mano hiciera que lo mirará, lucía tan calmado que me asuste un poco. -¿Porqué luces tan calmado?- Le pregunte nerviosa ya que no se sí él esta fingiendo o simplemente no esta molesto con migo -Astrid, mi amor, no estoy molesto con tigo ya que no tengo razón para estarlo... - Sentí algo liviano en mi corazón, aquel miedo que tenía con eso se había ido, es algo muy difícil de explicar- Te diré algo Astrid, se que Yusei te provocó y tú solo te defendías y se que lo que dijiste no lo dijiste porque querías y se que mi hermana cometió muchos errores en el pasado pero, creo que ella entendería- No podía creer que amaba tanto a este hombre._

 _-¿Entonces me perdonas?_

 _-No tengo nada que perdonarte porque te amo-_

 _Me reí para mirarlo a los ojos y luego dejarme caer en su hombro_

 _-Eres único ¿Lo sabías?-_

 _\- ¿Y te han dicho lo hermosa que vez cuando sonríes? ... Te amo Astrid y eso nunca lo dudes-_

 _\- Eso nunca... Yo también te amó Camilo-_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback Astrid PV)**_

Solté un suspiró mientras miraba el hermoso atardecer desde el balcón de la sala y también miraba a mis "sobrinos" jugar el jardín, me parecía muy triste que ellos no sepan casi nada de sus padres, pero siempre estaban tan animados y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _-"Igual que su madre"-_ Sonreí inconscientemente al pensar eso, Asuka siempre estaba feliz a pesar de todo su sufrimiento.

-Deberías entrar a la casa Astrid, esta comenzando a hacer frío y no me gustaría que te enfermaras- Volteé para encontrarme con el hombre que no importaba como estuviera, él siempre lograba hacerme sonreír.

-Esta bien... Pero tú sabes que me encanta la noche y no me importaría quedarme viendo la luna y las estrellas toda la noche- No era difícil de suponer, amaba la noche... La luna, las miles de estrellas en el cielo.

-Pues a mi no me importaría apreciarse todas mis noches en mi habitación de ahora en adelante- Me guiñó el ojo y yo al principio no entendí a lo que se refería.

-Pues por ahora te vas a conformar con mirarme en el día en nuestras citas- Dije para luego robarle un beso en los labios y hasta ahora había captado el doble sentido de lo que había dicho - Entendí el doble sentido de eso Camilo- Lo golpeé en el hombro para luego sonrojarme, no me siento lista para dar ese paso con él, lo amó demasiado pero no me siento lista- Sabes que no me siento lista para llegar a ese punto... Aun-

Lo abracé y le di un beso sintiéndome tan tranquila pero aun sigo preocupada por lo que paso en la tarde con Yusei.

-Se que no estas lista... Yo tampoco lo estoy, lo admito, pero no creo que falte mucho para eso-

-Eres un loquillo Camilo-

-Loquillo y todo pero aun así me amas-

-Obviamente-

-¿Te quedarás aquí? -

-Después de lo que paso hoy, ya ni siquiera quiero volver allí pero...-

-Allí están las personas que amas y valoras- Asentí ya que no acostumbro salir sin decirles algo o decirles donde voy a estar. Mire la luna y me preguntó ¿Que estarán haciendo las chicas en la casa de Yusei?

 _ **(Mansión Fudo Yusei PV)**_

Ya es de noche y todos están aquí menos Astrid, ella no volvió en toda la tarde y eso me preocupa, un poco.

 _-"Seguramente esta siendo consolada por su "noviecito"-_ Pensé con fastidio, se que podrá sonar raro pero me pone muy celoso que algún hombre logré conquistar es corazón de Astrid ya que me da miedo que ella me '' Reemplace '' y se olvide de nuestra promesa, aunque quien soy yo para decir eso, ella ni es mi novia ni es algo más que una amiga para ponerme así, todos estábamos en casa esperando a que la cena este lista, solo que es un poco... Incómodo estar en la sala con todos mientras los demás están dándose besitos y caricias y es bastante incómodo, no he visto a Aki ni a Carly, seguramente están hablando de cosas de mujeres que no me incumben.

-Disculpen- Entro Valentina con Martha a la sala y supongo que es porque ya esta la cena, les había pedido a los chicos que se quedarán para comentarles acerca de mi ahora relación formal con Aki- La cena esta lista así que les pedimos que tomen aciento en la mesa...-

-¿Alguien sabe donde está Astrid?- Preguntó Claris y yo tuve que obviamente mentirles... A todos

-Ella me dijo que iba a visitar a un viejo amigo y pasaría allí la noche-

-¿Y porque no nos dijo nada? Ella nunca sale y no nos informa algo...-

-Ella me lo dijo a mí- Intervino Aki tratando de que mi mentira fuera un poco más creíble.

\- De acuerdo entonces será mejor empezar a cenar o sino se enfriará la cena- Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos al comedor...

 _ **(PV Normal)**_

En la mansión Fudo estaba un numerable número de personas sentadas en la mesa listos para cenar, una cena tranquila y con un ligero toque de romance en el aire.

-Su atención porfavor- Dijo Yusei de pie con su copa en mano - Quiero informarles que desde hoy comienzo mi relación formal con Aki... Claro si las chicas aceptan que desde hoy yo cuide de Aki-

-Por supuesto Yusei pero promentenos algo- Dijo Carly de manera seria

-Primero...- Tomo la palabra la rubia ojiazul- Cuidarás con tu vida a Aki- Dijo Lucero mirando seriamente a Yusei

-Lo prometo-

-Segundo...- Siguió Twilight- Que no vas a dejarla de amar por cualquier estupidez-

-Lo prometo-

-Tercero...- Siguió Claris- Que sin importar las cosas que sucedan en un futuro nunca la harás sufrir-

\- Lo prometo... La amo tanto que no sería capaz de hacerla sufrir-

-Cuarto...- Siguió Grachi- Que nunca la hagas llorar y velar que siempre sonría porque si la haces llorar... Te la verás con todas-

-Lo prometo, creeme Grachi si tuve que conocer a Astrid molesta por hacerla llorar no quiero imaginarme como sería si lo hiciera con Aki-

-Y por último- Siguió Hayley- Que si en un futuro tu y Aki llegan a casarse... No la vas a separar de nosotras-

-Creeanme se que ustedes son inseparables así que sería un monstruo si arruinase una amistad como la suya... Así que prometo cumplir cada cosa que me han encomendado-

-En ese caso... Tienes nuestro permiso para formalizar tu relación con Aki-

-Un brindis por la nueva pareja ¡Salud!- Dijo Jack alzando su copa.

-¡Salud!- Y así comenzó el gran amor entre Yusei y Aki pero... No todo es color de rosa; en ese momento cierta persona quería más que muerta a Aki... Así es era Valentina.

Valentina era un poco menor que Yusei pero desde que lo conoció sabía que era su "Rey de Corazones" y estaban destinados a estar juntos o eso pensó hasta que Yusei le presentó a sus padres que Astrid era su novia, en cualquier otro caso, ella lo hubiera aceptado pero su "amor" **(Carol- "CofCofObsesiónCofCof)** no le permitía ver a su amado con alguien más, intentó envenenarla con veneno para ratas, la lanzó al río para que se ahogará, intentó asfixiarla mientras dormía pero todo era inútil, ella lograba sobrevivir pero para su suerte Yusei y Astrid terminaron por cierto problemas que ella había provocado entre los dos, en ese momento Valentina pensó que Yusei al fin se fijaría en ella pero no... Justamente 1 mes después Yusei conoció a Asuka y claramente no dejaría que alguien más le quitara a Yusei pero no tuvo que hacer mucho ya que tenía a un secuaz... Edward quien logro "seducir" a Asuka luego de enterarse de que estaba embarazada decidió dejarla pero Valentina ya había visto venir eso por lo que para sus planes hizo que Asuka abortará y unos meses después comenzó su plan del todo, para deshacerse de Asuka solo que de manera un poco extrema, la noche en la que no hubo marcha atrás, pensó que al fin conseguiría y reclamaría a Yusei para ella pero ahora tenía una rival más en el camino...

- _"No me importa cuantas novias tengas... Me desharé de ellas... Una por una-_

 _ **(Volviendo con Astrid y Camilo... Astrid PV)**_

-Vaya... Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo- Dije mientras miraba el reloj de la sala, marcaba las 9:50.

-La verdad si-

Caminé por la sala hasta que me encontré con una fotografía donde estaba Camilo, Asuka y un par de señores, un señor robusto de tez algo morena, ojos rojos y cabello castaño y una señora muy hermosa y moy parecida a Asuka solo que lo único que cambiaba era el color de los ojos, parecían una familia feliz pero de la nada me di cuenta de algo, desde que conozco a Asuka y hace poco a Camilo nunca escuche algo sobre sus padres y se que no tengo derecho ha preguntarle sobre ellos a Camilo pero me parece raro que no sepa nada de ellos.

-Camilo... Quiero preguntarte algo y si no quieres decirme; no lo hagas... Hace bastante tiempo he querido preguntarte ¿Donde están tus padres? Ya que desde que te conozco no has dicho nada de ellos-

Pasó unos minutos de completo silencio entre los dos, un silencio muy incómodo, algo malo había pasado entre él y sus padres... Supongo -Camilo... Si no me quieres decir nada no lo...-

-Mi padre está muerto y mi madre esta en Noruega con mis abuelos- Lo soltó dándome la espalda, creo que fue algo un poco imprudente preguntar algo que la verdad no me corresponde saber

-Yo...-

-Tranquila... Sabía que tarde o temprano me preguntarias por ellos- Me miró con una suave sonrisa pero noté algo en eso, era una sonrisa forzada y tenía los ojos algo llorosos.

-¿Estas bien?- él asintió como si nada pasará, suspire y le di un abrazo -Camilo sabes que no me gusta que te hagas el fuerte... Puede que lo hagas con medio mundo; pero no tienes que hacerlo conmigo- Dije mientras limpiaba sus ojos y le di un beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres que te cuente lo que paso?-

Asenti,él tomó la foto que hacia un momento estaba mirando y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, yo lo imité y me senté a su lado

-No se por donde empezar-

-Empieza por el principio y si no quieres decirme algo no lo hagas-

-Bien- Suspiró y miro la foto- Verás mis padres, la verdad eran muy buenas personas aunque... Mi padre era un maldito adicto al alcohol y a las apuestas, de hecho fue por eso que mi hermana tomo el camino de ser prostituta ya que mi padre tenia la decencia de llevar a mi hermana a esa cantina, mi padre llegaba ebrio y casi siempre maltrataba a mi hermana o a madre y yo para que él no le hiciera algo recibía casi a diario una buena golpiza, pero prefería que fueran a mi y no ha mi hermana o a mi madre, habían días que prefería que mi madre se separará de él o prefería morir para ya no sufrir pero pensaba que ¿quien podría cuidar de ellas si no lo hacía yo?... Pasaron algunos meses y mi padre dejo de emborracharse pero siguió apostando hasta que un día, él apostó nuestra casa y... La perdió...-

-Pero... Entonces ¿Porque la conservan si tu padre la perdió?-

-Bien a eso iba, el tipo con el que mi padre apostó y posteriormente perdió la casa le puso una condición a mi padre para que no perdiera nuestro hogar... Le dijo que le entregará a mi hermana para ser suya y mi padre accedió y de hecho, ese hombre es el padre de Chelsy y de Danilo y si bien mi hermana solo tenía 12 años _**(Carol- Bien voy a explicarles esto... El "tipo" dejó embarazada a Asuka a los 12 años «Realmente abuso sexualmente»y mucho de Asuka y de eso quedo embarazada de Chelsy y un año de Danilo y cuando Asuka murió Chelsy tenía 6 años y Danilo 5 y como pasaron 3 años ahora tienen la edad de la historia y sonará raro pero me acabo de dar cuenta que que Asuka literalmente se casaría con Yusei a los 15 ya en la historia tenemos la misma edad y si yo en la historia tengo 18 esa sería la edad de Asuka ahora)**_ , mi hermana fue su "mujer" por 2 años aproximadamente pero en eso, el tipo ese decidió botarla como si nada dejándola criar sola a Chelsy y Danilo, pero unos meses después él regreso y dijo que lo sentía pero mi hermana no quiso creerle y mi padre le dijo que no volviera a hacercarse a Asuka pero el tipo ese se enfureció y días después vinieron unos tipos y enfrente de mi madre, mi hermana y de mi mataron a mi padre, todos supusimos que él tipo ese lo hizo, durante varios años viví con mi madre en Noruega ya que allí viven mis abuelos maternos, dejamos a Asuka aquí y cuando volví mi hermana se había vuelto prostituta y estaba por casarse con Yusei y esa parte de la historia ya la sabes tú- Se levantó del sofá y dejó la foto donde estaba, iba a decirle algo pero de la nada...

«TOC-TOC»

Tocaron la puerta cosa, me parecía extraño que alguien viniese a esas horas de la noche, me dirigí a la puerta y cuando la abrí no podía creer lo que veía...

-¿Leo? ¿Luna? ¿Que hacen aquí en medio de la noche? O aun mejor ¿Como sabían que estaba aquí? -

-Lo primero- Comenzó Luna -Queríamos verte, después de lo que paso en la tarde con Yusei y segundo ya conocíamos el lugar y sabemos que eres novia del hermano de Asuka-

-¡¿Quien les dijo?!-

-Aki nos lo dijo hoy mientras discutias con Yusei-

-Entren... Es peligroso que estén

afuera-

Vaya, creo que no pude mantener por tanto tiempo mi romance con Camilo en secreto.

-¿Porque vinieron ustedes solos a buscarme?-

-Porque Yusei volvió al C-08-

-¡¿De nuevo?!- Exclamé furiosa ya que el C-08 es el casino de la ciudad, según lo que había estado investigando en mi ausencia, Yusei estuvo llegando al casino donde trabajaba Asuka para ver quien podía darle información de ella y descubrir a su asesino ya que en una carta anónima le dijeron que fue alguien de ese casino quien mató a Asuka aunque yo se que es mentira ya que Valentina la mató a ella pero... ¿Y si fue el tipo que mató al padre de Camilo quien le dijo a Valentina que la matara? Según lo que me había contado Yusei, Valentina también trabajaba allí pero de mesera entonces talvez Valentina ya conocía a Asuka pero regrese a la realidad, hable con Leo y Luna por un rato pero no había visto a Camilo desde que ellos llegaron, me preocupa de que el odio mutuo entre Yusei y Camilo también involucre a los gemelos sin ellos ver con ello.

-Chicos... ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?-

-Claro Astrid; pregunta-

-¿Ustedes ya sabían que Asuka... Era madre?-

-Si- Dijeron los 2- Asuka nos trajo aquí hace un tiempo antes de morir y nos presento a sus hijos y fue allí que conocimos a Camilo-

-Ya veo- Miré a las escaleras y allí estaba Camilo mirándome de manera seria, decidí seguir con los gemelos matando el tiempo, pero me sentía incómoda sin saberlo, me quedé por un rato con ellos hablando y me contaron sobre la relación de Yusei y Aki... Lo cual me alegra ya que Yusei volvió a encontrar el amor y veo que Aki al fin pudo decir abiertamente lo que siente , ya casi era media noche y lo gemelos ya se irían me preocupe ya que ellos no podían ir solos por la ciudad pero cuando salí, Martha estaba allí y se fueron con ella y eso me deja tranquila, ellos se despidieron con la mano y decidí ti a dormir ya que he tenido un día bastante intenso, busque a Camilo ya que desde que lo vi cuando llegaron los gemelos, lo busque y finalmente lo encontré dormido en su habitación.

 _-"Veo que no pudiste resistir más "-_ Le di un beso en la frente y salí sin hacer ruido para ir a la habitación donde me quedaba cuando vengo aquí, la verdad hay algo que me estaba picando la cabeza... Después de lo que me contó hoy en la tarde Camilo y lo que yo se sobre Asuka... ¿Será acaso que Edward es el padre de Chelsy y Danilo? Ya que Asuka me dijo que ella ya conocía a Edward desde un tiempo atras pero... ¿Cómo? Asuka nunca había estado en casa de Yusei y dudo que allá tenido más contacto con Valentina después de que ella comenzará a trabajar con Yusei, dejé de pensar por un rato y me fui a dormir ya que no pude resistir más y deje que el sueño me venciera...

 _ **(Mientras tanto en una cabaña un poco alejada de la ciudad)**_

Una chica de largos cabellos azabaches con puntas rosas se quejaba constantemente mientras que su acompañante, un hombre de cabello negro ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia por cada cosa que repetía.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡YUSEI NO DEBIÓ HABERSE ENAMORADO DE ESA ESTÚPIDA! ¡YUSEI ES MÍO Y DE NADIE MA...!-

-¡Valentina ya callate! Ya me tienes harto... Repites la misma estupidez todo el tiempo "Ayy Yusei es mio y de nadie más " Y si tan tuyo es... ¿Porque no le dices lo que sientes y ya?-

-Porque lo más seguro es que diría "Valentina tu eres una muy buena amiga" Pero ahora tengo el plan perfecto para que él se de cuenta de que me ama- Dijo Valentina mostrándole un arma y una sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro- La verdad pienso darles un pequeño tiempo para que se conozcan y luego la mataré como con Asuka, aunque por la posición de sus padres en España debo hacer que parezca un accidente muy bien figurado-

Silenciosamente Edward se acerca a Valentina y la deja contra la mesa, la inmoviliza a pesar de que ella comenzó a forcejear con él no pudo liberarse.

-La verdad mi reina no pienso dejarte que hagas eso hasta que no cumpla mi propósito con tigo-

-¡Edward! ¡Sueltame idiota! ¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-¿Qué quiero eh?- Dijo acercando su mano al escote de Valentina- Te quiero a ti mi reina... No pienso dejar que seas de Yusei antes de ser mía... A menos que quieras- Dijo dejándola en un ajustado corsé beige- Que todos sepan que intentaste matar a Astrid y que tu causaste que terminará con Yusei, que mataste a MI hijo y de Asuka y además la mataste-

-¡No serías capaz de delatarme!- Dijo ella llorando intentando zafarse de él...

-¿Oh enserio? Pruebame mi reina- Dijo lamiendo las lágrimas de Valentina con todo el gusto -Deliciosas-

-¡Estas loco Edward!...-

 _ **(Al amanecer Astrid PV)**_

Eran la 5:30 de la mañana, estoy regresando a casa de Yusei ya que creo que debo hacer las pases con él, Camilo quiso venir con migo pero no lo dejé ya que tenía miedo de que pudiese pelearse con Yusei, la verdad pienso que ya es hora de que les diga a las chicas algo que le comenté a Camilo ayer en la tarde y creo que las chicas no tendrán mas que ceder, estaba apunto de llegar a casa de Yusei cuando miré algo horrible, Valentina estaba llorando con la ropa rota y sus piernas cubiertas de sangre, pude ver varias marcas y golpes bastante severos, me acerqué a ella y según yo saldría corriendo o me haría algo pero en un susurró me dijo...

-...A...a...a...ayuda...me...-

-¿¡Que te paso!?- Vi que la tenía que ayudar, le dije que si podía llegar a la parte de atrás de la casa, ella me dijo que sí, logre entrar en silencio a la casa y logre conseguir las cosas para curarla y busque alguno de mis vestidos para prestarselo ya que no podía estar con la ropa rota, llegué con ella y primero le dije que se diera un baño y luego de bañarse le di el vestido que había traído y luego comencé a curar sus heridas.

-¿Valentina?-

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Que te pasó?-

-Fui abusada... Maltratada... Usada... "snif"-

-Oye... Se que no me incumbe saber lo que te pasó pero si tu me quieres decir-

-Fue... Fue... ¡Fue Edward! ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA ME UTILIZÓ PARA SUS MACABROS PLANES... ME DIJO QUE SI LO AYUDABA TENDRÍA EL AMOR DE YUSEI Y QUE ÉL TENDRÍA A ASUKA Y VIVIRÍA "FELIZ" CON SU HIJO!¡LE CREÍ Y ME UTILIZÓ PARA MATARLA A ELLA Y TAMBIÉN INTENTAR DESHACERME DE TI Y ASÍ TENER EL CAMINO LIBRE PERO AHORA EL ME AMENAZA Y AHORA ME... VIOLÓ SIN PIEDAD!- Lo soltó todo lo que quería saber y lo que no también pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y maldijo hacerme dicho la verdad...

-Valentina... La verdad todo lo que me acabas de decir ya lo sabía y creeme no me interesa lo que hiciste en el pasado-

-¿Porqué "snif"? ¿PORQUÉ AUN SABIENDO LO QUE HICE ME ESCUCHAS? ¿Ahora sabes que soy una asesina y no te da miedo de pueda hacerte algo?-

Negué con la cabeza y me reí- Mira Valentina... Todos cometemos errores... Nadie es perfecto y no me importa lo que seas ni que intentaras matarme ya que es mi deber ayudarte ya que eso hacen... Las amigas-

-¿Amigas? ¡Tú y yo no podemos ser amigas! Tú eres una chica buena, una hija de una prestigiosa familia española, eres una gran persona y tienes a miles de hombre detrás de ti y yo... Una huérfana, una cualquiera, alguien que ha hecho estupideces por "amor" que ha matado y que no es capaz de tener al hombre que ama... Tú y yo no podríamos ser amigas nunca-

-Valentina... Puede que lo que digas de mi es cierto pero tú eres una gran chica y si eres capaz de dejar el pasado atrás... Puedes cambiar a alguien diferente... Alguien de bien- Dije mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y nos dábamos un abrazó...

-Gracias Astrid... Mi amiga-

-De nada y estoy segura que ellos podrán perdonarte pero quiero que me investigues cosas sobre Edward... Creo que puedo darle un escarmiento por... Uno dañar a varias personas que quiero... Dos quitarle a un par de niños a su madre y... Tres que sepa que no tiende derecho a obligar a la gente ha sucumbir ante él-

-Espera... ¿Te refieres a los hijos de Asuka? ¿Pero acaso ellos son hijos de Edward?-

-Tengo mis sospechas pero... Quiero saber sobre él y creeme; detenerlo para siempre- Sabía que ahora tengo una gran misión que es vengar la muerte de "mi hermana" y dejar sin madre a mis sobrinos, proteger a mis amigas y sobre todo a Aki ya que ella es la que esta en verdadero riego por... La verdadera amenaza...

 _ **Todos-¿WTF? O-O ¡ASÍ QUE EL MALVADO ES EDWARD!**_

 _ **Carol-Si pero bueno... Espero les haya gustado el cap... Que todos odien a Edward (Ok no) y ahora la noticia:**_

 _ **Verán hace algún tiempo decidí hacer una historia en mi cuenta de Wattpat (en mi perfil de fanfiction se los dejaré) y quiero saber si quieren que la haga cuando ya vaya por terminar está y si quieren dejenmela en la cajita de reviews y en mi página de facebook les dejó la idea de la historia... Quería hacerla aquí pero quiero usar para algo mi cuenta de Wattpat... ^_^... Y que el otro mes es mi cumpleaños (no diré fechas por seguridad) así que estaba pensando en que el otro cap sea como mi fiesta de cumpleaños o no lo se ya que con mis clases y todo esto no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir ahora pero ya veré que hay en el próximo capítulo**_

 _ **Bien espero que les guste la conti y dejen muchos review y le mando un saludo a Andreabunny20 por volver a dejar su review en el cap pasado.**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo gigante y muchos besos, cuidense mucho y chao chao mis estrellitas.**_

 _ **Fecha de edición: 22 de abril del 2018**_


	7. Aconte Inesperados 1ra parte

_**Carol- Hola mis lindos lectores bienvenidos a la continuación del fic... Ah y perdón por darle poco protagonismo a los demás personajes y llevarmelo yo pero... Así son las cosas... Y este cap estará en dos partes, esta primera parte la público hoy para no atrasar el otro cap para publicarlo el martes y bueno al cap**_

 _ **Reina de Corazones**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: Acontecimientos Inesperados (1° Parte)**_

 _ **(Yusei PV)**_

Ya amanecio y claramente soy el primero en levantarme, creo que llegué a las 3 de la madrugada del casino... Pero solo fui para matar mi tiempo y por despejar mi mente y a la vez pensar... No he dormido en toda la noche pensando en Astrid... Se que esta con el imbécil de Camilo y eso me molesta pero también por el hecho de haberla golpeado; yo nunca he usado la violencia con mujeres y menos con ella, de hecho le debo tanto **(Carol Claro que me debes mucho Yusei ^~^)** Por ella he logrado superar lo que me paso con Rubí **(Grachi- Asuka si no lo recuerdan)** Me ha ayudado con la relación con mis hermanitos y gracias a ella conozco a mi linda y pelirroja rosa, creo que me excedí con todo lo que estoy haciendo, miré por la ventana cerca de la puerta para ver si aparecía pero nada...

 _-"Relajate Yusei... Astrid tarde o temprano aparecerá... Si es que no decide quedarse llorando para siempre en los brazos de Camilo"-_ Suspire y comencé a bostezar, el no haber dormido me estaba pasando factura.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por ella, ella sabe lo que hace y ya esta lo sufientemente grande para cuidarse y saber que hacer- Apareció Lucero con dos tazas de café en las manos -Por cierto buenos días Yusei- Dijo ofreciendome una de las tazas que traía en las manos.

-Buenos días Lucero... Aunque es muy temprano ¿Que haces despierta tan temprano?-

-Sabes de todas Aki, Astrid y yo somos las "madrugadoras" las demás les encanta dormir hasta tarde-

-Ah... Ya veo-

-Extrañaré mucho estar aquí-

-¿Porqué?- Pregunte porque al parecer estaba olvidando algo muy importante... Ellas se irían de nuevo.

-Dentro de algunos meses regresaremos a España- Eso me cayó como balde con agua congelada... Había olvidado que ellas solo estaban de visita en Londres y que tendrían que regresar a su país natal...

-¿Y porqué regresarán a España? ¿No les gusta Inglaterra?-

-No es eso Yusei... Pero... En el caso de Astrid... Mis tíos le enviaron una carta hace unos días, la hermana mayor de Astrid se casa y tendríamos que ir a la boda además que nos necesitan para los negocios y en el caso de Aki... Bueno...-

-¿Bueno?...-

-Los padres de Aki la sobreprotegen demasiado... Ella no puede pasar tanto tiempo fuera de su casa... De hecho fue prácticamente un milagro que la dejarán venir con nosotras... Aunque también los padres de Aki le están buscando pretendiente pero eso ya no es

necesario-

-Claro... Aunque los chicos no querrán que se vayan-

-Nosotras tampoco queremos irnos... Ya que según lo que Astrid nos contaba aquí se encontraba el amor y... Tenía razón-

-Astrid es realmente un ángel; de las miles de personas que he conocido... Nadie se puede comparar con ella, creo que es por eso que Camilo se enamoró de ella... Al igual que yo lo hice- Lo último lo susurré para mi mismo; la verdad Camilo es muy afortunado por haberse robado el inocente pero indomable corazón de Astrid, después de un rato de hablar con Lucero; apareció Astrid pensativa... Como siempre.

-Astrid-

-Buenos días joven Fudo-

-No seas mala con migo Astrid... Sabes que odio las formalidades cuando nos peleamos-

-¿De qué hablas? Tu y yo estamos de ¡MARAVILLA!-

-Astrid... Perdoname por favor; admito que fui un imbécil y que lo que hice no tiene tu perdón pero...- Tomé su mano entre las mías con la esperanza de que me hiciera caso y, creó que funcionó- Estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo todo... Incluso hacer una tregua con Camilo porque... No quiero perder tu linda amistad-

-Me prometes que no lo repetiras...-

-Claro-

-En ese caso estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo todo y perdonarte-

-Gracias-

Por primera vez en un mes pude sentir un abrazo de Astrid, escuche a alguien reírse por atrás y era Aki.

-Oye Astrid deberías no pelearte tanto con Yusei ya que tu siendo su amiga le das más abrazos que yo siendo su novia-

-Lo siento... Pero es la costumbre y por cierto buenos días Aki-

Mire a Astrid y Aki darse un abrazo y ahora yo me siento incómodo ya que las dos me ignoran cuando están juntas y la verdad es mejor que pasen tiempo juntas y luego Aki sea solo mía el resto del día.

 _ **(PV Normal)**_

Luego de una pequeña disculpa entre Yusei y Astrid, Valentina entró a la casa por atrás para poder evitar un poco a la gente de la casa pero para su desgracia... Allí estaba Edward, esperándola.

-Buenos días mi reina-

-Edward alejate...-

-Porque si tu eres...- Edward jugó con el cabello de Valentina haciendo que ella sintiera asco solo de tener un contacto con él -M-I-A-

-Pero porque tú me obligaste-

-Yo te lo advertí desde un principio... Si no eras mía primero no iba a dejar a Yusei probarte primero mi reina-

-Eres un monstruo Edward... Además pienso renunciar a Yusei ya que me he dado cuenta que él y yo nunca podremos estar juntos y si de verdad siento algo por él prefiero dejarlo ser feliz al lado de alguien más-

-Creo que te estas volviendo loca Valentina... Y justo ahora que ya tendrías el camino libre-

-¿De que hablas idiota?-

-La señorita Aki se irá junto con sus amigas de regreso a España a principios de noviembre **(Carol- Como muy pocos creo que recuerdan aquí en la historia están en septiembre ya que al comienzo del fic era agosto y ya ha pasado un mes entonces es septiembre)** Así que tendrías el camino libre con Yusei y yo me podría ir a España y ser feliz con mi Aki-

-¿Y tú piensas que Yusei terminará con Aki solo porque se irá? No seas idiota y no te hagas ilusiones... Además Aki ama demasiado a Yusei así que dudo que pudiera fijar en ti siendo que estas loco.-

-Mira quien habla... Tú has luchado por 9 años por el amor de Yusei y nada ha funcionado... Hiciste que terminará con Astrid, mataste a Asuka y a mi hijo y si mal no recuerdo ayer dijiste que matarías a Aki-

-¡CALLATE IMBÉCIL! ¡CALLATE! ¡TÚ ME OBLIGASTE A HACER TODO ESO! ¡TÚ QUERÍAS QUE ASTRID FUERA TUYA PERO NO FUNCIONÓ Y CON ASUKA TÚ YA HABÍAS TENIDO UNA "AVENTURA" CON ELLA Y DE ESA AVENTURA TUVISTE DOS HIJOS Y CON EL TERCERO TU NO QUISISTE QUE NACIERA POR ESO ME OBLIGASTE Y LO DE AKI... PUES YA NO TENGO DESEOS DE MATARLA!-

-Valentina... Por Dios; yo no tengo hijos y además ¿Quien asegura que esos bastardos son mis hijos? Asuka era protituta así que no hay pruebas que lo confirmen-

-¿En serio crees que no se la historia de Asuka y tú? ¿Qué asesinaste al padre de los Harris solo para poder vivir con Asuka? ¿Que abusaste de ella sin piedad y que la botaste como si nada cuando la dejaste embarazada y que ahora buscas al hermano de Asuka para poder quitarle a sus hijos? Estas loco...-

-¿Como sabes todo eso maldita? -Dijo aun más furioso hasta el punto que Martha quien estaba cerca pudiera escucharlos discutir

-¿Quieres saber? Bien... Primero se la historia ya que cierta persona me lo contó T-O-D-O y porque tú me dijiste parte de eso cuando nos aliamos-

-Pero de nada te sirve estúpida; ya que si me delatas... Tú te hundes con migo, ya que si tu dices algo... Yo le digo a todos que tu mataste a Asuka-

-No te tengo miedo... Edward Clarison-

-Pues deberías tenerlo Valentina Hoshi... Sabes mejor me voy a trabajar, así que cuidate... Mi reina de corazones-

Y así Valentina se dio cuenta de el gran error que había cometido al aliarse con Edward pero sabía que si quería seguir viva y poder ayudar a Astrid a detener sus planes... Sabía que debía seguir del lado de Edward...

 _-"Todo va a terminar para ti Edward y yo podre ser libre y feliz"-_

 _ **(Más tarde en ese día)**_

-Enserio no puedo creer que nos ocultaras que tienes novio Astrid Ramos y que ya pienses en vivir con él... Bueno mientras estamos aquí- Dijo Hayley molesta mirando a cierta castaña que no paraba de reír

-No se los oculte...- Dijo defendiéndose y todas la miraron incrédulas y un poco molestas- Bueno al menos no a todas o ¿miento Aki Izayoi?-

-Si pero tu me dijiste que lo ocultara por seguridad ya que estabas peleada con Yusei y si el se enteraba capaz y mataba a Camilo-

-Pero te dije que se lo ocultarás a él no a TODO el mundo y además yo confió en todas Aki-

-Si claro- Dijo la pelirroja ojialmendra de manera sarcástica mientras todas se reían.

-Pero...-

-¿Pero?... ¿Qué pasa Astrid?-

-Yo se que TODAS tenemos un enamorado aquí pero recuerden que pronto volveremos a España y tendremos que dejarlos...-

-¿Porque dices dejarlos?- Preguntó Claris

-Chicas... Lamento decirles esto pero... Cuando volvamos a la boda en España... No vamos a regresar; ya que todas están aquí bajo mi supervisión y hace unos días mis padres me mandaron una carta que...-

-¿Que? Astrid no nos dejes en suspenso- Dijo Grachi molesta

-Bien... Mis padres hablaron con los padres de todas y decidieron por una temporada dejarnos allí en España y dijeron que mínimo nos dejarían volver dentro de 7 meses-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-¡Ellos no pueden hacernos esto!- Dijo Twilight indignada

-Son nuestros padres y se preocupan por nosotras Twilight así que tendremos que aceptarlo- Dijo Lucero de manera seria regañanado a su hermana.

-Lo siento Lucero pero Twilight tiene razón... Todas marcamos una historia aquí y no podemos desecharla así por así... Si es cierto, nuestros padres quieren lo mejor para nosotras pero tampoco podemos mandar a la fruta lo nuestro con los chicos- Carly quién no había dicho nada decidió no quedarse callada - Lucero... Piensa un poco, si nos vamos por tanto tiempo y no volvemos ¿Crees que ellos nos esperaran toda la vida? ¿Piensas que no van a dañar nuestra confianza con la larga distancia? ¿Que no podrían olvidarse que existimos? Además le romperías el corazón a Flash-

-Tienes razón Carly, lo siento-

-Tranquila todas estamos tristes pero podremos salir de esto-

-Y hay algo más chicas... Mis padres me pidieron que me fuera un mes antes para ayudarles con el asunto de la boda pero... No quiero irme- Dijo Astrid sollozando.

-¿Porque no?-

-No quiero dejar a Camilo ni a los niños-

-¿Niños? Haber si entiendo... ¿Tu novio tienes un par de... niños?- Dijo Grachi sorprendida

-¡NOOOO! Como creen... Esos niños son sus sobrinos, verán esos niños son hijos de la hermana menor de Camilo de hecho la hermana menor de Camilo es la exprometida de Yusei, Asuka ¿Recuerdan que les conté que una chica que era prometida de Yusei fue asesinada? Entonces él es su hermano mayor y al quedar huérfanos, mi novio se hizo cargo de ellos-

-Ah okey- Dijo todo el grupo ya más tranquilo.

-Vaya aun no te casas y ya tienes un par de sobrinos- Dijo Hayley de manera cómica haciendo sonrojar violentamente a Astrid.

-¡Ay callense! Si puede ser cierto pero esos niños son un amor de persona, ahora que lo pienso... No se como les diré que me iré-

-Tranquila Astrid- Dijo Aki sonriendo -Aun hay tiempo para pensar como despedirnos de los chicos y ellos entenderán-

-Yo no creo que Yusei entienda Aki- Dijo Astrid mirando al cielo

-¿Porque lo dices Astrid?-

-Yusei ha sufrido mucho en el amor durante bastante tiempo y creo que perder a Aki lo mataría-

-Yo no creo eso Astrid- Interrumpió Lucero- Ya que accidentalmente se me escapó algo en la mañana y Yusei reaccionó tranquilo-

-¡¿QUE HICISTE EL QUÉ?! Lucero ¡NADIE! Debía saber que nos iremos tan temprano... Lo más seguro Yusei ya se lo dijo a los chicos menos al novio de

Astrid- Dijo Carly un poco molesta

-¿Porque dices eso Carly?-

-Los chicos quedaron de acompañar a Yusei a un lugar... Que Yusei tenía que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con alguien... Bueno eso fue lo que Jack me dijo- Respondió pensativa la de lentes solo para hacer abrir bien los ojos a la chica castaña

\- Ay no-

-¿Que sucede Astrid?-

-Yusei y los chicos están rumbo a la casa de Camilo-

-¿Y porque si Yusei y tu novio se odian a muerte?-

-La verdad logré convencerlos a ambos de hacer una tregua pero ahora que me lo recuerdas tengo miedo... Necesito verlos-

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-

-Claro... De hecho así lo conocen, vive cerca de aquí hací que vámonos ante que pase algo malo...-

Las chicas habían salido a pasear por un rato ya que no se estaban mirando desde mucho tiempo... Si solo se miraban durante el desayuno y la cena entonces quisieron ponerse al día con las novedades; después de un rato casi estaban por llegar a su destino cuando el grupo de chicas miraron a un par de niños correr hacia ellas, específicamente a Astrid...

-¡TÍA ASTRID!- Eran Chelsy y Danilo quienes vinieron a encontrarse con Astrid y el resto de las chicas.

-¿Que hacen aquí? O ¿venían a

buscarme?-

-Algo así- Los niños miraron a el resto de las chicas y luego miraron a Astrid -¿Quienes son ellas?-

-Bien... Chelsy y Danilo; ellas son Lucero, Twilight y Grachi mis primas y ellas son Aki, Carly, Claris y Hayley mis amigas... Chicas ellos son Chelsy y Danilo y son...

-¡Sus sobrinos!- Dijeron al unísono abrazando con fuerza a Astrid.

-Se nota... Mucho gusto de conocerlos-

-Igualmente- Dijeron al unísono ambos niños de manera respetuosa- Vaya tía no nos dijiste que tenías primas y amigas tan lindas- Dijo Danilo haciendo suavemente sonrojar a las chicas.

-Gracias Danilo- Dijeron todas solo para que Grachi se acercará a Danilo y lo viera de manera seria sólo para luego abrazarlo -¡Estas muy mono!- Dijo abrazándolo hasta el punto de casi asfixiarlo y el pobre chico mirará desesperado a su hermana mayor...

-Chelsy... ¡Ayuda!-

-Quien te manda a andarle diciendo cumplidos a todas las chicas que conoces...

-Eres muy cruel...-

-Grachi ya sueltalo o no respondo- Sentenció la castaña mirando que el chico casi no respiraba

-De acuerdo - Dijo de mala gana la pelinegra ojiazul dándole un beso en la mejilla a Danilo haciendo parecer un tomate.

-Chelsy ¿Esta en casa tu...- Astrid no termino su pregunta ya que escuchó una voz bastante reconocida por ella, era Camilo quién andaba buscando a los chicos hasta que los encuentra con su novia y un grupo de chicas

-¡Astrid!- La castaña volteó sobre sus talones para encontrase con el amor de su vida - Veo que no puedes vivir sin mi Astrid Ramos- Dijo Camilo robándole un suave beso a Astrid haciéndola reír, ante la asombrada mirada de sus amigas.

-¡Tú eres el que no puede vivir sin mí Camilo Harris!-

-Yo creó que no Astrid-

-¿Cuanto quieres perder Camilo?-

-No se tú-

-Pues yo tampoco se tú-

-¿Una noche a solas a las afueras de la ciudad? No se... Piensalo Astrid- Dijo Camilo de una manera un poco pícara haciendo que las mejillas de su novia se tiñeran de rojo

-Camilo... Tus sobrinos y mis amigas están aquí... Que vergüenza... Pero la idea me gusta-

Ambos tortolitos se habían perdido en su mundo dejando excluidos a la chicas, Chelsy y Danilo.

-¿Siempre son así?- Pregunto Hayley en un susurró a Chelsy

-Si... Una vez están juntos... ¿Quien los separa?-

-Ya veo-

-Emmm Astrid... ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu novio? O ¿Seguiremos siendo invisibles?- Dijo Claris de manera burlona ya que no era muy propio de Astrid mostrar tanto afecto a alguien **(Carol- Y eso es muy cierto... Odio mostrar cariño a la vista de las personas ›-‹ T~T)** Haciendo que ambos tortolitos se separaran completamente sonrojados.

-Osea ¿Que le ocultaste a tus primas y amigas de mi existencia?- Dijo Camilo victimizandose

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-

-Claro y quien nos dijo hasta esta mañana que tenias novio y que ya habían comenzado planes para vivir justos...- Dijo Hayley haciendo que Astrid quisiera matarla con los ojos...

-No es lo que crees... - Todas la miraron de manera sería haciendo que quisiera desaparecer -De acuerdo si se los oculte pero era por una buena razón... De hecho antes que se me olvide y todas me quieran matar; chicas él es mi novio Camilo, Camilo ellas son Lucero, Twilight y Grachi mis primas y ellas son Aki, Carly, Claris y Hayley mis amigas...-

-Mucho gusto de conocerlas a todas, Astrid ya me ha hablado BASTANTE de ustedes así que no se me hará difícil recordar cuál es cuál-

-Es un gusto de conocerte Camilo y la verdad es bueno conocer quien logró someter de nuevo al amor a Astrid-

-¡Ya callense! O no respondo-

-Astrid... Tranquila solo te estamos molestando-

-¡POR ESO!-

-Ya calmate y... Ya ¿Le preguntaste a tu novio si Yusei ha estado con él?

-¿Yusei?- Dijo Camilo confundido ya que no entendía nada de lo que decían las chicas entre ellas.

-Camilo... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería que tú y Yusei se "reconciliaran"? Púes yo...-

-¿Lograste convencerlo?-

-Si y dijo que quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible...-

-Y así es Astrid... Yo cumplo lo que digo y aquí estoy- Dijo apareciendo Yusei junto con Jack, Crow, Bruno, Kiryu y los gemelos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin no vernos Fudo...-

-Creeme que no ha sido el suficiente Harris... Pero no estoy aquí para pelear, estoy aquí para...-

-¿Para qué? ¿Venir a fastidiarme la vida como siempre? O ¿Al fin pediras perdón por...-

-¡CAMILO!- Interrumpió Astrid antes que hablara de más

-Mira quien habla, tú fastidiabas día y noche cuando tú hermana y yo saliamos-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Yusei! Yo la verdad ni siquiera sabía que mi hermana se iba a casar con tigo...-

-Si claro porque decidiste irte lejos y abandonarla para que se volviera una cualquiera...-

-¡No voy a dejar que digas eso Yusei! ¡Ya que creo que ¡TÚ! tuviste un noviazgo con ¡ESA! cualquiera que dices!- Dijo Camilo molesto tomando a Yusei por el cuello de la camisa...

-¿Me vas a golpear por decir la verdad? O ¿Me vas a torturar frente a TÚ novia y frente a todos?-

-¡Creeme que las ganas no me faltan Yusei Fudo! Pero porque no quiero destruir la infancia de lo niños no lo hago-

-¡CLARO! Pon excusas... No lo haces porque no eres hombre Camilo...-

-¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE PELEAR POR UNA BENDITA VEZ?!- Dijo Astrid con todo su coraje afuera -¡ ESTO NO ES LO QUE QUERÍA... LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE DEJEN DE PELEAR POR MI CULPA! Saben que hasta aquí llegó ¡YO!... Si no son capaces de comportarse como PERSONAS mejor sigan peleando como perros ¡IDIOTAS!- Dijo Astrid dándole la espalada a todos -Camilo... Creo que sería una buena idea darnos tiempo y Yusei... Rompiste tu promesa; ¡UNA!vez mas... Adiós a todos y que a nadie se le ocurra seguirme... Quiero estar a solas-

Dijo Astrid marchándose ante las atónitas miradas de todos, aquellas palabras dejaron un profundo dolor en pecho de Yusei y Camilo, ya que entre los dos habían empeorado la situación haciendo que todo se fuera al diablo...

-¡BIEN HECHO USTEDES 2... AHORA NO LES VASTO CON HACER EL RIDÍCULO ENFRENTE DE TODOS AQUÍ SINO QUE TAMBIÉN LES IMPORTÓ MUY POCO QUE ASTRID SE ENOJE QUE LA HALLAN HECHO LLORAR!- Dijo Jack molesto ya que Yusei era su amigo pero también Astrid lo era y lo que estaban haciendo lo arruinaba todo.

-Creo que Jack tiene razón Yusei... Nosotros lo empeoramos todo y le rompimos el corazón a Astrid- Dijo Camilo soltando a Yusei

-Tienes razón... No debimos haber dicho todo lo que nos dijimos ya que aunque las palabras duelan... Duele más ver a una gran amiga llorar-

-Y hasta ahora notaste que es solo tu ¡AMIGA! No entiendo porque tantos celos y tanta maldad con Camilo solo por amar a Astrid- Dijo Aki sacando sus propios celos ya que no entendía como su novio se peleaba con el novio de su "¡MEJOR AMIGA!" -Yusei se que no soy quien para meterme en lo que sea que haya pasado entre los dos pero... Yusei tú solo quieres a Astrid como tú amiga y Camilo tienes todo tu derecho de estar con ella porque la amas y sabemos que no le harías algo malo a ella-

-¿Le estas dando la razón Aki?-

-Dejame terminar Yusei... Si quieren ver a Astrid feliz ante de que ¡AMBOS! la pierdan dejen de pelear... Por favor... Esto es algo que Astrid no quiere que les digamos pero... Si no se piden perdón ambos y si no le piden perdón a ella... No podrán hacerlo durante mucho tiempo y es posible que nunca...-

-¿De que habla señorita Aki?... ¿Que no le podremos pedir perdón en un largo tiempo?-

-Yusei tú ya lo sabes... Verás Camilo nosotras regresaremos dentro de 2 meses a España y no volveremos dentro de muchísimo hací que es mejor que se reconcilien ustedes 2 y luego vayan con Astrid- Dijo de manera calmada Aki ya que aunque tuviese celos, Astrid era su amiga y no quería verla sufrir...

-De acuerdo Aki... Haré esto por Astrid y por ti porque no me gusta verte celosa-

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA! ¡Solo ne preocupo por Astrid y porque no me gusta verla sufrir!- Dijo algo sonrojada y molesta Aki

ocultando que de verdad si estaba celosa.

-Bien... Te pido perdón por todos los insultos, peleas absurdas, las estupideces que dije sin lógica... De verdad lo siento Camilo- Dijo de manera seria el ojiazul

-Y yo te pido perdón por haberme comportado como un idiota, por envés de buscar arreglar las cosas solo terminara empeorando... Yo también lo siento Yusei-

-¿Amigos?-

-Amigos... Prometiendo que no volveremos a cometer ninguna estupidez igual a esta-

-Hecho-

-Wow... ¿Era tan difícil esto desde un principio?- Dijo Bruno para avivar de nuevo la llama del odio...

\- ¿Y si tu lo hubieras hecho no te habrías madriado con quien sea por el cariño o amor o por el perdón de tu mejor amiga o novia?-

-Bueno... No... Pero... Digo... Si... Obviamente... Saben que olvidenlo- Dijo Bruno tragándose sus palabras -Nadie le diga nada a Sherry o me mata-

-Ahora el asunto es ver si Astrid los perdona a ambos- Dijo Carly ya que conociendo lo frágil que era Astrid sabía que no sería fácil pedirle perdón y que ella los perdoné como si nada...

 _ **(Mientras tanto en la mansión Fudo Astrid PV)**_

Llegue a la casa de Yusei y curiosamente no había nadie, no miré a Martha, Valentina, Edward, Dennis, y me sentí un poco aliviada de saber que estaba sola, ya no aguante y comencé a llorar porque me sentía culpable sin saber porque y aun más parque le pedí tiempo a Camilo ya que yo se lo había advertido, si no se podía pedir perdón con Yusei, yo le pediría tiempo pero ahora necesito verlo, abrazarlo, decirle que lo siento, besarlo pero prefiero que si tengamos un tiempo solos y separados el uno del otro.

 _-"Creo que sería mejor si ya me fuera a España ya que dudo que alguien le importe que me vaya"-_ Pensé y decidí hacerlo aunque mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando si me debía ir o no, empaque mis cosas y como mi habitación era la que usaba Asuka, habían cosas que seguían allí y me encontré un pequeño diario hace unos días y me da curiosidad que dice en él, lo metí entre mis cosas y escribí una carta dejándola en mi habitación y me fui de la casa sintiendo un alfiler en el corazón cada vez que me alejaba de todo.

Después de un largo rato llegué a la estación de trenes pero tendría que esperar algo de tiempo hasta que llegara el tren, escuchaba el ir y venir de las personas pensando si alguien ya me habría comenzado a buscarme, hasta que logré escuchar y ver algo que no esperaba...

-¡Vamos chicos no podemos dejar que Astrid se vaya!- Escuché la voz de Leo y allí estaban él, Luna, Chelsy y Danilo buscándome.

-Tienes razón Leo pero... ¿ Cómo la encontraremos? Hay mucha gente y quien sabe y ella ya tomó el tren- Dijo Chelsy buscándome con la vista... Me sentí un poco culpable al mirarlos preocupados... Por mi, me termine resignando ya que no podía irme así por así...

-¡ASTRIIIIIIIIIID!- Gritaron los 4 al verme - ¡Gracias a Dios te encontramos!_- Dijo Luna llorando.

-¡No te vayas aún Tía Astrid!- Me dijeron Chelsy y Danilo abrazándome con fuerza...

-No pienso irme... Aún-

Hablé con ellos para consolarlos y pensé en regresar con ellos a casa de Yusei y de nuevo al llegar... No había nadie; entre los 4 me dijeron lo que pasó después de que me fuera y no puedo creer que después de haberles gritado, Yusei y Camilo se pidieran perdón, pero no me siento tranquila sabiendo que aunque ellos se hayan perdonado, yo no creo se capaz de hacerlo así por así, quiero a Yusei y amo a Camilo pero no creo que pueda perdonarlos, aun...

Después de un rato todos llegaron y se veían felices al verme y siendo honesta, yo también, Yusei no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento y claro que entiendo el porqué... Las chicas me contaron que terminé hiriendo demasiado a Camilo y claro que me siento tan culpable y que él también estaba dispuesto a darme tiempo pero mi cabeza daba vueltas en algo que me dijeron todas...

 _-"Camilo te dará tiempo para que puedas estar tranquila y para que pienses en perdonarlo; y dijo que pensaras si... De verdad lo amas"-_

No había parado de pensar en eso... ¿Camilo me estaba diciendo que en realidad no siento nada por él? ¿Que pensará si en realidad lo amo?...

 _-"Claro que te amo... Te amo como nunca he amado a alguien"-_ Me dolía pensar que Camilo me dijera eso... Pero si quiere tiempo... Tiempo tendrá.

 _ **(Dos meses después... {20 de noviembre})**_

Dos largos meses habían pasado desde la pelea de Camilo y Astrid y la reconciliación entre Yusei y Camilo, claro que Astrid y Camilo se extrañaban mucho, se hacían falta el uno al otro e incluso Camilo había pensado en pedirle perdón a Astrid pero no era capaz ya que tenía miedo de que Astrid le dijera que no y mandará todo al diablo...

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _\- ¿Creen que sea buena idea chicas? ¿Y si Astrid aun así no lo perdona?- Dijo Aki tomando un poco de té._

 _-¡Oh vamos Aki! ¡Una cita sorpresa entre los 2 hará que se den cuenta que ambos se extrañan y todo volverá casi a la normalidad!- Dijo optimista Grachi ya que quería dejar de ver a su prima sufrir._

 _-¿Y piensas ellos accederán así por así?-Pregunto Lucero pensando que ninguno aceptaría._

 _-Claro... Hable con Chelsy y ella me ha dicho que Camilo quiere hablar con Astrid y quiere llevarla a algún lugar y tener una cita- Respondió Grachi sonriendo sabiendo que el plan funcionaria... O tal ves no._

 _-Bien entonces hagamos que esos tortolitos vuelvan a quererse-_

 _-De acuerdo... Que comience la operación "Renacimiento del amor"...-_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

Y finalmente había llegado el día de que llevarán a cabo su plan ya que 2 días después, Astrid se iría a España para ayudar en la boda de su hermana mayor...

Eran las 5:18 de la tarde y las chicas estaban ocupadas maquillando, peinando y ayudando a vestirse a su castaña amiga quien no tenía ánimos ni de levantarse de la silla donde estaba sentada...

-¿Quieren decirme porque estan haciendo esto?- Dijo Astrid mientras Aki le colocaba labial, vestía el vestido que había usado en el baile de agosto con su largo cabello hecho una larga trenza y uno que otro accesorio incluida la pulsera que Yusei le había regalado y con la cual habría comenzado su historia de amor con Camilo...

-Haber Astrid... Tú solo confía en nosotras, como siempre lo has hecho- Dijo Hayley mientras cerraba el ziper del vestido de Astrid...

-Oye Astrid... ¿No has pensado en hablar con Camilo? Ya que dentro de 2 días te irás y posiblemente no lo vuelvas a ver dentro de muuuuucho tiempo- Dijo Twilight mientras guardaba el maquillaje en una pequeña caja

-Etto... Honestamente si lo he pensado ya que lo extraño y si no me despidiera de él...- Dijo Astrid mientras salia de la habitación y lentamente bajaba las escaleras de la casa de Yusei, para encontrase a los gemelos jugando con su hermano, sonrió al ver eso ya que recordó cuando Yusei no se llevaba muy bien con ellos.

-Bien Astrid ahora, cierra los ojos-

-¿Para que?-

-¡SOLO HAZLO!

-De acuerdo... Ya-

Las chicas la llevan afuera donde Camilo la estaba esperando junto con sus pequeños sobrinos, Camilo estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo todo y volver a comenzar con Astrid... Claro si ella aceptaba.

-Oigan chicas ¿Donde me llevan?-

-No se donde te lleven ellas pero yo pienso llevarte al fin del mundo por tu perdón-

Astrid abrió de golpe los ojos para encontrase con su "novio", quiso salir corriendo pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

-Camilo... Yo... No-

-Disfruta de tu cita Astrid y dame muchos más primitos- Dijo Grachi empujándola más hacía Camilo haciendo que el rostro de Astrid pareciera un tomate.

-¡GRACHI! ¡NO TENGO PLANES DE LLEGAR A ESE PUNTO TODAVÍA!- Dijo completamente abochornada Astrid, aunque recordó que durante un tiempo si quiso cruzar la línea, pero claramente se arrepintió.

-Y bien ¿Nos vamos? Me gustaría hablar con tigo Astrid-

-Ah... Si... Claro-

Durante todo un largo camino nadie dijo nada, un incómodo silencio los invadía pero era mejor guardar todo lo que tendrían que decir, ambos llegaron a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un lago que reflejaba de manera perfecta la luna llena de esa noche...

-Quise traerte aquí hace mucho tiempo pero...- Camilo le tendió un rosa haciendo suavemente sonrojar a su "novia" -Creo que es perfecto para la ocasión-

-Tienes razón, gracias por traerme... Camilo... -Astrid lo detuvo haciendo que la esperanza de que todo terminara bien los invadiera a ambos -Creo que tengo que pedirte perdón ya que nunca de...- Un beso la terminó interrumpiendo, era claro que ya ninguno podría sobrevivir más tiempo sin el otro y un simple beso los mando a volar.

-Creo que no pude evitar sucumbir ante su belleza my lady- Dije él de manera un poco coqueta -Pero creeme... Ya no podía evitar querer besarte-

-Y espero que no lo evites nunca más-

-Sabes me sentía tan solo, vacío, no le veía sentido a la vida... Extrañaba compartir con tigo una mirada, una caricia, un beso, extrañaba verte despertar a mi lado cada mañana; y pensé que esos momentos ya no los viviría con tigo-

-Camilo... Nunca dudes que esos momento dejaran de pasar... Aunque...-

-Te vas dentro de 2 días-

-¡¿Como lo sabes?!-

-Las chicas me lo contaron todo... Te tienes que ir porque tu hermana se casa-

-¿ No te molesta que me vaya? Siendo que ni siquiera sé cuando me dejaran volver-

-Eso no me importa ya que la distancia no mata el amor-

-Tienes razón- Dijo Astrid de lo más tranquila mientras se acercaba al interruptor de la luz para apagarla -Aunque en estos momentos me gustaría divertirme-

-¿Segura? Sabes que no me contengo-

-Y no quiero que lo hagas... Llega donde quieres llegar-

-De acuerdo pero- Dijo él cargándola estilo nupcial -No me hago responsable si algo sale mal-

Ambos tortolitos se olvidaron de el mundo, para ambos era suficiente estar los dos solos para darse cuenta que su amor vencía cualquier barrera...

 _ **Carol- Bien espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del capítulo y el martes de la otra semana es la segunda parte...**_

 _ **Grachi- ¿Quien sabe que terminaron haciendo tú y Camilo al final del cap?**_

 _ **Carol- ¿Quieres saber? Porque no me importaría decirte...**_

 _ **Grachi- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA SABER DE TEMAS DE ADULTOS!**_

 _ **Carol- Si claro y todos tus historiales de búsquedas en fanfiction son de historias con lemon ›-‹**_

 _ **Bueno avances (Spoilers)**_

 _ **Nos vamos a España y Yusei, Jack, Crow y Camilo van a buscarnos... Edward hace lo mismo y va para presentarse como pretendiente de Aki y evitar que Yusei y Aki estén juntos...**_

 _ **Valentina se da cuenta de algo que cambiará las cosas...**_

 _ **Yusei piensa en pedirle a Hideo la mano de Aki en matrimonio y aparecen sus padres ( Aclaración: Los padres de Yusei están vivos) para autorizarlo...**_

 _ **Habrá una pequeña boda (y no es la de mi hermana) y alguien inesperado aparece además de un secuestro...**_

 _ **Habrá lemon Yuaki (100 real no fake 2018 esperenlo)**_

 _ **Escena de un balcón y muuuuuchas cosas más...**_

 _ **Todo en la segunda parte de el capítulo**_

 _ **Carol- Perdón por súper spoilearlos pero era un poco (la verdad innecesario) pero bien... Entonces les mando un beso enorme, un gran abrazó y dejen su review... Y sin nada cuidense... Chao Chao.**_

 _ **Fecha de edición- 17 de mayo del 2018**_


	8. Aconte Inesperados 2da parte

**Carol- Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la segunda parte de cap pasado... Osea la continuación de la historia... Bien ¡Comiencen a leer!**

 **Reina de Corazones**

 **Capítulo 8: Acontecimientos Inesperados (2° Parte)**

Después de una linda reconciliación entre Astrid y Camilo y que todo volviese a la normalidad, desafortunadamente llego el día en que Astrid se tendría que despedir de todos y regresar a su querida España...

-¿Realmente te vas tía Astrid?- Dijo Chelsy quien estaba con su hermano en compañía de Astrid mientras esperaban a todos ya que como hacía 2 meses había intentado irse, ellos no dejaron que se fuera sin despedirse...

-Si Chelsy y simplemente no quiero- Dijo la ojicafé mirando una pequeña cadena de plata que Camilo le había regalado hacía dos días- No quiero dejar a mis primas, mis amigas, a los chicos y mucho menos a su tío-

-Si... El tío Camilo sería capaz de irse con tigo- Dijo Danilo bromeando aunque todos sabían que era muy posible

-Lo se pero le dije que estaré bien y que tarde o temprano estaremos juntos para siempre-

-Claro que si y me darán muuuuuuchos primitos-

-¿Sigues con eso Chelsy? El tío Camilo dijo que todavía no tenía pensado darnos primos... Bueno hasta que le pida matrimonio a la tía Astrid-

-¿De que hablan? -Dijo Astrid algo sonrojada ya que entendía muy poco de lo que los niños hablaban...

-¡De nada!- Dijeron al unísono sabiendo que todavía no podían dar detalles de algo que Camilo tenía pensado pedirle a Astrid **(Grachi-¡MATRIMONIOOOOOOOOOOOO! Carol- ¡No Spoilees! Grachi- :-P )**

-Hablando de su tío ¿Donde está?- Preguntó Astrid ya que lo último que quería era irse sin despedirse de Camilo

\- Lo más seguro es que se quedó dormido- Dijo la pequeña castaña mirando un pequeño reloj que tenía en su mano, eran las 8:30 y el tren pasaría dentro de por lo menos 1 hora en llegar.

-¿Y tus amigas? Me parece raro que ellas tampoco estén aquí con tigo- Dijo Danilo tranquilo pero a la vez preocupado de ver a cierta chica pelinegra ojiazul que siempre estaba detrás de él y que podía aparecer en cualquier momento...

-Me despedí de ellas en la mañana así como de los chicos... Si lo mejor hubiera sido que fuera ahora pero... Quise estar a solas con su tío para despedirme de él-

-El tío Camilo sufrirá mucho al tener que dejarte ir-

-Si pero creo que volveré a finales del mes por mis amigas-

-¿Entonces si vas a volver?-

-Si pero de paso, no es algo que yo quiera pero... Prometo que si vuelvo primero ir a verlos a ustedes-

-¡Hecho!- Dijeron felices los niños

Pasaron varios minutos y cada vez más se acercaba la hora de que el tren llegaría y las ilusiones de Astrid de ver a su novio se perdían cada vez más con el tiempo...

- _"Vamos Camilo... Aparece; lo último que quiero es irme sin despedirme de ti"_ \- Pensó Astrid al mirar la hora, eran las 9:05 y ninguna esperanza de que Camilo llegará... O eso pensaba ella, de un momento a otro Astrid miró todo oscuro sabiendo que alguien le había tapado los ojos y lo único que escuchaba era la risa de sus sobrinos

-¿Crees que te irás aun Mi Amore?- Astrid se rió sabiendo de quien se trataba, se sentía feliz y aliviada ya que no quería que todo quedase como hace 2 meses... Otra vez

-Claro que no... Porque te estaba esperando-

-¿En serio?-

-Si... Sabes que lo último que quiero es irme sin despedirme de ti-

-De hecho yo...-

-¿Tú? ¿Que pasa Camilo?-

-Quería que te fueras y no nos depidieramos para no hacer mas duro esto... Nos reconciliamos hace 2 días y ahora vuelvo a perderte-

-No me estas perdiendo, solo me voy para ayudar a mis padres con la boda de mi hermana-

-Desearía que fuéramos nosotros quienes estuvieran por casarse- Ambos se rieron por la idea... Si bien a Astrid no tenia permitido casarse antes que su hermana mayor pero podía ser que en un momento todo pudiera pasar y ella también pueda ser feliz con Camilo.

-De hecho tengo algo que decirte con respecto a eso-

-¿Que pasa? Adivino tus padres ya tienen un pretendiente español para ti-

-No pero es algo similar... Le mande una carta a mis padres y les hable que había vuelto a encontrar el amor aquí y les hable de ti y decía que querían conocerte para tener confianza de que no me pasara algo malo-

-Espera, espera, espera ¿Les hablaste a tus padres de mí y ellos quieren conocerme? Capaz y tu padre me mata-

-No exageres... Mis padres quieren conocerte y es todo ya que... Yo sería capaz de irme con tigo con o sin su permiso-

-Eres toda una rebelde Astrid-

-Puede que sí pero lo dijo de verdad yo estaría con tigo con o sin permiso de mis padres, de hecho Aki si tiene ese problema, ella tiene que casarse si o si con consentimiento de sus padres -

-¿Porqué? Yo se que Aki es muy linda persona pero ¿porque dices eso Astrid?-

-Verás Aki es la única hija de la familia Izayoi y al ser la única heredera de todo lo que puede dejarle sus padres deben ver que ella tenga un buen marido, de hecho yo soy cómplice de sus padres-

-¿Cómplice? Haber, haber, haber ¿Tú estas ayudando a los padres de Aki para que ella tenga novio? No entiendo-

-Verás Camilo, los padres de Aki confían mucho en mí así que querían que les ayudara para que Aki tuviera un buen pretendiente y...-

-¿Pensaste que Yusei seria ese buen pretendiente?-

-Algo así, yo presentía que sí Aki conocía a más personas y como prácticamente conozco a media ciudad supe que no seria difícil encontrar a alguien-

-Cambiando de tema... No quiero que te vayas Astrid -

-Yo tampoco quiero irme pero... No puedo hacer nada-

-Entonces me iré con tigo... Astrid tengo miedo de perderte para siempre, se que solo te irás por ayudar a tus padres pero ¿Y después de eso? Me dijiste que no volverás aquí por lo menos hasta dentro de un tiempo indefinido y simplemente no quiero vivir sin ti-

-Primero no quiero que dejes solos a Chelsy y Danilo por mi, segundo si me voy pero... Eso va a matar lo que siento por ti y lo que tú sientes por mi y tercero tarde o temprano voy a regresar-

-Pero... Astrid yo...-

-Pero nada... Yo siempre te voy a amar y lo sabes así que no empieces a llorar ya que ni siquiera me ido-

Y así las cosas quedaron, llegó la hora y los tortolitos tuvieron que decirse adiós pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano se verían de nuevo...

 ** _(Mientras tanto en la mansión Fudo Aki PV)_**

Estoy mirando con nostalgia la ventana ya que no ha pasado ni 2 horas desde que Astrid se fue y esta casa se escucha tan vacía, las chicas estaban llorando como locas y haciendo que pareciera que esto es un funeral.

-Vamos chicas... Astrid no esta muerta como para que estén llorando tanto- Dijo Misty regañando a las chicas y yo haría lo mismo

-Misty tiene razón chicas, Astrid se fue pero no se murió- Dije ya que era la única que no estaba tan triste porque Astrid se fue, si la extraño pero no tanto como las chicas.

-¡Tu no la extrañas tanto ya que al irse tendrías más oportunidad de estar más tiempo a solas con Yusei!- Dijo Grachi haciendo que me molestará aunque si tiene un poco de razón ya que llegamos aquí, Astrid era el centro de atención de todos pero ahora que no esta... Estoy a merced de Valentina y de que ella me haga algo...

-Bueno... Ya que Astrid se fue y regresará hasta dentro de un mes para llevarnos de regreso; creo que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda al máximo- Dijo Lucero haciendo 2 cosas, animandonos a hacer cosas divertidas y también que nuestro tiempo se esta acabando allí...

Y así fue por casi 3 semanas y media, en mi caso me la pase muy bien con Yusei y tratamos de conocernos mejor ya que desde hace 2 meses no habíamos hablado sobre nosotros mismos y en cuanto a eso...

 _ **(Flashback Aki PV)**_

 _" Estaba con Yusei en casa, estamos los dos solos ya que todas decidieron salir con sus novios, no había nadie de la servidumbre ya que Yusei les dio el día libre y los gemelos estaban en casa de Camilo, desde que Astrid regresó a España, los gemelos les han servido de los sobrinos de Astrid y Camilo..._

 _La verdad se siente tan tranquilo estar a solas con Yusei, sentir sus labios en los míos cada vez que nos besamos, sentir sus brazos en mi cintura, sus manos debajo de mi falda... ¡Esperen un momento!..._

 _-¡Yusei!- Me quejé al saber que sus manos querían entrar en un lugar aún prohibido para él._

 _-Vamos Aki... Dejame conocer un poquito más, por favor mi rosa- Me rogó pero él seguramente sabe que le voy a decir que..._

 _-No... Yusei no estoy lista para llegar a ese punto y tu lo sabes-_

 _Suspiró, dejándose caer derrotado en el sofá, pero se que tengo razón ya que (aunque la diferencia no es mucha) Astrid lleva más tiempo con Camilo y ella que yo sepa tampoco ha dado ese paso_ **(Grachi- Aki ¿No te diste cuenta lo último que paso el cap pasado? Carol- Y tú ¿No que no querías saber de cosas** **de adultos Grachi?Además no paso nada indebido... Que te pasa Grachi-Mejor me callo T~T)**

- _Pero creo que tarde o temprano eso llegará Yusei... Así que te tocara esperar-_

 _-Lo se, te amo mi linda rosa-_

 _-Y yo a ti Yusei-_

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

Si, y aunque tenga a raya a Yusei con eso, él sigue intentándolo pero claramente no lo dejó, bueno hoy decidí hacer algo diferente, de hecho muy diferente, hoy iré a ver a Camilo ya que Astrid le mandó 2 cartas y estas tuvieron que pasar por mi primero y se que muchos aquí se preguntarían ¿Porque? Los padres de Astrid vigilan a quién Astrid le escribe entonces ella solo "falsificaria" el sobre ya que el sobre dice que las cartas es para mí pero en realidad son para Camilo, es muy difícil de explicar pero así son las cosas, estoy fuera de la casa y decidí no perder tanto tiempo y toque la puerta y me recibieron curiosamente Leo y Luna y al parecer había olvidado que ellos estarían aquí.

 _-"Que inteligente eres Aki... Pudiste mandar las_ _cartas con ellos 2 y ahorrarte el venir aquí_ \- Pensé que si había sido algo muy idiota de mi parte no mandar las cartas con ellos, bueno con Luna ya que Leo las perdería en algún lugar...

-Aki ¿Que haces aquí?- Me pregunto Leo ya que de todas aquí, yo soy la que menos lazos amistosos tengo con Camilo pero estoy haciendo esto por Astrid así que no tengo opción.

-Verán tengo que dejarle a Camilo las cartas que Astrid le mandó-

-¿No pudiste mandarlas con nosotros- Me preguntó Leo y yo me reí un poco

-Bien; supongamos que lo había olvidado y además su hermano me digo que viera si estaba bien-

-Lo primero te lo creo pero lo segundo no mucho-

-Vamos chicos, su hermano se preocupa por ustedes y no lo nieguen-

Luego de un rato me recibió Camilo, se podía notar lo solo que se sentía ya que Astrid se sentía igual, según las cartas y como yo la conozco...

Camilo al parecer se emocionó un poco al ver que tenía cartas de Astrid y pude notar que él enserio la quiere y eso me hace sentir tranquila ya que se que mi amiga casi hermana, esta en muy buenas manos, dejé que leyera las cartas sabiendo que Astrid estaba segura que él podría hacer lo que en las carta decía.

-Entonces ¿Astrid quiere que yo vaya a "dejarlas" a España?- Me preguntó Camilo al terminar de leer las cartas

-Si, al parecer Astrid si que esta algo bastante atareada con la boda además, ella quiere verte Camilo-

-Lo se y yo también pero...-

-¿Pero?...-

-Tengo miedo lo admito, no creo que Astrid quiera que solo las vaya a dejar-

-Adivinó ¿Tienes miedo de que Astrid te lleve con sus padres? Tranquilo ellos son muy buena onda y te aceptarán-

-Pero ¿Si no les agrado? ¿Si piensan que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ella? O aun peor ¿Si malinterpretan lo de Chelsy y Danilo?-

-Camilo... Ellos no decidirán lo primero, a los padres de ella solo quieren verla feliz y si su felicidad esta a tú lado ellos no dirán nada y lo último ¿Como que malinterpreten lo de tus sobrinos?-

-Veras Aki... Desde que conozco a Astrid se que todos confunden a Chelsy y Danilo como mis hijos y si los padres de Astrid también lo mal piensan estaré frito-

-Tranquilo estoy segura que eso no pasará, confía en mí-

-De acuerdo Aki... Bien volviendo al tema del viaje es el último día del mes así que solo lea queda 1 semana y media.-

-Lo se y espero que el tiempo no pase... Si extraño a mi familia pero me alegra y me encanta ser libre y no vivir encerrada en mi casa-

Me quede un rato más hablando con Camilo, me sorprende lo mucho que quiere a Astrid y se que estará más feliz cuando el viaje a España llegué... El cual no tarda en llegar... Y simplemente no quiero que llegue...

 _ **(Una semana y media después Aki PV)**_

Llegó el día que tanto me temía... El día en que regresaremos a España, estamos todas afuera de la casa y todas se están despidiendo de sus novios los cuales se niegan a dejarlas ir y aquí estoy yo sola, Yusei estaba adentro arreglando algunas cosas y Camilo ya esta aquí junto con sus sobrinos, porque sabía que no podía dejarlos solos, decidí entrar de regreso para despedirme de Yusei ya que él no iba ir a dejarnos con los chicos a la estación de trenes y es mejor así, sabía que estaba en su despacho, pensé que estaba algo ocupado así que entré en silencio para encontrarme con una escena horrible que me partió el corazón...

La resbalosa de Valentina estaba besándose con Yusei... Mi Yusei, cerré la puerta y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir, Yusei me había engañado y creo que ni siquiera se fijó que yo estaba allí, salí corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas, rogando que nos fuéramos cuando Yusei salé buscándome... Que hipócrita, me dice que me ama y a mis escondidas me engaña con Valentina, gracias a Dios llegamos rápido aunque Yusei nos siguió pero por suerte abordamos lo más rápido que pudimos el tren y rápidamente nos alejábamos de Londres.

-¿Estas bien Aki? Te notó bastante triste desde que salimos de casa de Yusei- Me preguntó Hayley mirándome de manera seria, negué con la cabeza y sonreí de manera un poco forzada para que no sospecharan nada y durante todo el viaje nadie dijo nada, yo me queria dormir después de un rato del viaje pero la maldita imagen de la zorra de Valentina besándose con Yusei no salía de mi cabeza... Ahora entiendo porque me dijo Astrid que me cuidara de ella y se que Yusei no me amaba y solo me estaba utilizando o simplemente interprete mal las cosas... La verdad en miles de novelas que he leído en toda mi vida eso siempre pasa pero, no se si en realidad es como las novelas o si de verdad Yusei me metió los cuernos por el corazón... Estoy muy confundida pero estoy segura que llegando a casa se me pasará; Eso espero...

 ** _(PV Normal)_**

El viaje se dio tranquilo durante las 3 horas y al llegar a la estación de trenes cierta chica castaña los estaba esperando.

-¿Algún día no serás tan puntual Astrid?- Dijo Grachi con fastidio bajando de el tren haciendo reír un poco a Astrid quien lucía más impaciente que nunca.

-¡Hola Grachi! ¿Como estás? Te extrañe mucho gracias por preguntar primita -Dijo Astrid con completo sarcasmo pero sabía que así era ella.

-Oye no era necesario el sarcasmo- Dijo Grachi frunciendo el ceño para luego abrazar a Astrid -Te extrañe mucho Astrid-

-Yo también Grachi y chicas a ustedes también- Dijo Astrid soltando a Grachi para buscar a Camilo con la vista -Por cierto ¿Donde esta Camilo?-

-No vino- Dijo Hayley seria, mientras estaba riéndose maliciosamente en su interior

-¿En serio?- Dijo Astrid desilusionada mirando al piso.

-Si claro chicas... Sabiendo como es Astrid si yo no era el que las traía aquí ella me mata- Dijo Camilo apareciendo detrás del pequeño grupo de chicas que estaban - Hola mi...-

-No me digas nada Camilo- Dijo Astrid con los ojos llorosos -Te extrañe tanto Camilo- Un dulce abrazó basto para que aquella ansiedad de volverse a ver se fuera aunque a lo lejos ciertos ojos almendrados miraban con tristeza y algo de celos la escena...

- _"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ella puede ser feliz y yo no? Ella sabe que tiene el cariño de él y yo... Sufriendo porque Yusei me fue infiel o eso creo aun"_ \- Pensó Aki recordando aquella horrible imagen de la zorra de Valentina besándose con su rey **(Carol- Aclaración: Aunque Valentina usaba ese alter ego de la "Reina de Corazones" para "conquistar a Yusei, la "Reina de Corazones" real es Aki y ella "le ha dicho a Yusei que el su rey de corazones")** Pero esperaba que pronto se olvidara de eso... O eso creía ella.

-Bien chicas, creo que lo primero que les debo decir es que vallan a arreglarse ya que hoy es la boda...-

-¡¿Hoy?!- Dijeron todas sorprendidas

-Si... Aki; Claris, Carly, Hayley y tú sera mejor que vayan a sus casa para arreglarse ya que sus padres están invitados a la boda y Grachi, Lucero y Twilight ustedes vienen con migo ya que mis tíos quieren verlas para que ¡me ayuden! A arreglar a la novia-

-¿Y yo qué? ¡No estoy pintado Mi Amore!- Dijo Camilo sintiéndose excluido de la conversación

-Con tigo tengo otros planes por ahora... Pero no es nada malo- Dijo la castaña sabiendo que ciertas personas habían malpensado lo que dijo o tal vez no.

-¡Oigan nosotros no somos invisibles y tampoco estamos pintados para que nos ignoren!- Dijeron indignados Chelsy y Danilo ya que desde que llegaron estaban siendo ignorados por todos allí.

-Lo siento chicos... Por cierto también los extrañe mucho, a los dos- Dijo Astrid abrazando a sus sobrinos los cuales también había estado extrañando.

-Bien... Creo que lo mejor será que todas vayamos a cambiarnos, la boda es en la tarde así que hay tiempo de sobra para que se pongan lindas y luego me ayuden con la novia- Dijo Astrid feliz mientras se despedía de sus amigas -Y con ustedes 3, creo que tendré que instalarlos en mi casa-

-¿En ¡TÚ! Casa?- Dijo con cierto terror Camilo recordando que los padres de su novia quieren conocerlo.

-Claro tío... No vamos a quedarnos en la calle durante todo el viaje, además quiero pasar más tiempo con la tía Astrid- Dijo Chelsy apegándose a Astrid

-Ya lo se Chelsy pero recuerda lo que te dije cuando veníamos para acá-

-¿Que le quieres pedir matrimonio a la tía Astrid? O que te iras a Noruega?-

-¡CHELSY!-

-Espera ¿Quee?-

-Te juró que no es verdad, por ahora-

-No... Lo primero aun lo dudo pero ¿Te irás a Noruega? ¿Ahora eres tú quien me abandona?-

-No, Astrid mejor después podemos hablar de eso pero creo que una boda te esta esperando y tienes que ir a cambiarte-

-Es cierto pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar de eso Camilo-

-Lo sé y creeme no es nada malo... Por ahora-

 _ **(En otra parte Aki PV)**_

Ya llegué a mi casa y ya vi a mis padres y me siento tan feliz de verlos, decidí hacerle caso a Astrid con lo de cambiarme para ir a la boda, recordé lo felices que eran ella y Camilo, sabía que Camilo la quiere y me puse más feliz al saber que pude que pronto pueda haber una futura boda, recordé lo que Camilo me había dicho hace una semana y media...

 _ **(Flashback Aki PV)**_

"- _Tranquilo hombre, los padres de tu querida y loca castaña te querrán- Le dije a Camilo golpeándolo en el hombro_

 _-Si claro, aunque esa loca que dices es mucho más linda que tú Aki-_

 _-¡¿Me éstas diciendo fea?!- Dije completamente indignada, al suave me había dicho fea_

 _-No, me refiero que ella es más agradable que tú-_

 _-No tienes pruebas además apenas me conoces-_

 _-Si pero aquel día que Yusei y yo nos peleamos te mirabas muy molesta cada vez que mirabas a Yusei ponerse celoso de Astrid y de mi-_

 _-No estaba molesta pero... Lo admito si estaba celosa-_

 _-¿Celosa? ¿Porqué? -_

 _-Desde que llegamos aquí, todo era "Astrid esto, Astrid lo otro" y me ponía celosa que Yusei le pusiera más atención a ella que es su amiga que a mí que soy su novia-_

 _-Bueno... Yusei casi siempre ha sido así de celoso y te lo digo por mi hermana, no dejaba que ni me le acercará y yo que era su hermano, tranquila es solo su naturaleza-_

 _-Supongo que así es-_

 _-Aveces deseo que en realidad mi hermana y mi novia estuvieran aquí pero... Creo que es demasiado pedir-_

 _-¿Debes de extrañarlas a las dos?-_

 _-Demasiado... Se que a mi hermana nada me la va a devolver pero Astrid... Ella esta sola en España, preparándose para la boda de su hermana y quién sabe si se acuerda de mí-_

 _-No digas que ella no te extraña, conozco a Astrid y ella te esta extrañando muchísimo-_

 _-Siempre he pensado que lo mejor sería casarnos pero no quiero forzarla a nada-_

 _-Espera... ¿Quieres pedirle matrimonio a Astrid?- Dije completamente sorprendida ya que si ellos se aman sería lo correcto antes que hagan alguna locura... Si saben a que me refiero._

 _-Sí... De hecho quise hacerlo antes de que se fuera pero prefiero conocer a sus padres antes y que no me maten obviamente, para pedirle matrimonio-_

 _-Creo que en eso te puedo ayudar, pero debes hacer algo antes, no te apresures tanto tampoco en eso ya que primero conociendo a Astrid no aceptaría dejar ya solos a sus padres y hacer su vida, segundo a ella le encanta viajar por lo que no querrá casarse con tigo si tiene planes de viaje y tercero ella si se presentará algo sumamente extremo y alguna de nosotras, su familia e inclusive tú o tus sobrinos, ella lo deja todo, no importaría que tú y ella estuvieran en el altar, te deja a medias, es enserio-_

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que a Astrid le importa más disfrutar su vida que formar una vida con alguien más?-_

 _-Si, es una tremenda locura creeme-_

 _-Ya entendí porque me dijiste que porque estaba loca... Pero aun así la amo-_

 _-Eso se ve Camilo, pero volviendo al tema de tu futuro y posible matrimonio con Astrid, confía en mí, ella puede que te diga que no pero si de verdad te quiere mucho, ella aceptará-_

 _-Gracias Aki... Creo que entre el valor y el miedo que he estado teniendo, creo que tengo los dos muy mezclados-_

 _-Tranquilo hombre, solo hazla feliz ¿Sí? Sino te mató-_

 _-De acuerdo-_

 _ **(Fin Flashback)**_

Me hace feliz que ella sea feliz, yo sería igual de feliz con Yusei... Ah esperen ¡Él me fue infiel! Apreté la almohada que estaba tenía en mis manos y la arrogue contra el suelo con furia, yo lo amaba o lo sigo amando, la verdad no lo se ya honestamente, quise olvidarme por un rato de eso y de Yusei, me arreglé para la boda ya que quedamos de vernos todas en la casa de Astrid lo más rápido posible, me puse el vestido que había usado en aquel baile en Inglaterra, me deje el cabello suelto pero varios mechones caían a cada rato en mi cara por lo que decidí ponerme la horquilla que siempre usaba en estos casos **(La que usaba en la serie)** le dije a mis padres que me iría a reunir con Astrid y ellos claramente aceptaron, cosa que me desconcertó ya que primero harían un drama horrible, pero ahora es distinto pero creó que Astrid tiene que ver en algo en esto; eso o mis padres se dieron cuenta que ya crecí, llegue a casa de Astrid y ya todas estaban aquí y yo como siempre llegaba tarde, aunque todo fue una trampa ya que Astrid no está aquí y ella nos deja su trabajo, pero no me importa la verdad... Pero me pregunto ¿Donde estará?

 _ **(En otro lugar no muy lejano Astrid PV)**_

Me fui a dar un paseo corto con Camilo y mis sobrinos se quedaron con mi "nana", aunque lo que dijo Chelsy hace rato, simplemente no me pasa por la cabeza... Bueno las dos cosas; no puedo creer que Camilo ya este pensando en... Casarnos, aunque lo ame demasiado no creo que aun sea el tiempo además aun debo proteger a Aki de Edward ya que si lo que me había dicho Valentina cuando todavía estaba allí era que Edward se vendría a España para lograr su plan, pero dudo que pueda hacerlo ya que aunque Aki no lo conoce, yo si y claramente no dejaré que le haga algo malo a Aki ni a su familia...

-¿Estas bien Astrid? Te notó bastante perdida- Escuche la voz de Camilo pero no le hice tanto caso -¿Que te pasa

Astrid? Vaya nos volvemos a reunir y parecemos más distanciados que nunca-

-Ayy callate- Le golpee el hombro y me reí -No pasa nada es solo que estoy preocupada-

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso es por la boda?

-Si pero es algo más...-

-¿El qué? Astrid dímelo, parece que no confías en mí-

-No es eso, claro que confió en ti, el problema es que hay... Un tipo que quiere hacer cosas para que Yusei y Aki se separen...-

-Pero ¿porque quieren separarlos? ¿Qué acaso la loca que mató a mi hermana tiene que ver en esto?-

-Si y a la vez no-

-No entiendo, haber Astrid explicame todo-

-Verás, ¿recuerdas que había un tipo en casa de Yusei que se miraba a escondidas con Asuka? Pues ese tipo ahora esta asechando a Aki-

-Espera un momento... ¿Era un tipo llamado Edward cierto?- Dijo con cierta incomodidad Camilo.

-Si ¿Porqué?-

-Un tipo llamado Edward es el padre de Chelsy y Danilo-

-¿Es alto muy parecido a Danilo de ojos dorados?-

-Sí ¿Porque? No me digas que...-

-Así es... Ese tipo fue quién asechaba a tu hermana y además el padre del hijo que Asuka no tuvo, además el verdadero asesino de tu hermana-

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero tu me dijiste que fue...-

-Si se lo que te dije pero, había otra parte de la historia que ni yo sabía, Valentina me lo contó todo...-

-¿Y le creíste claramente?- Dijo molesto Camilo haciendo que yo dudara de algo... ¿Y si en realidad todo era falso?

-Si pero lo que ella me dijo fue... Que ella no fue quien le disparó a tu hermana ya que cuando le hicieron la autopsia miraron que la bala... No era correspondiente al arma que estaba allí, y Valentina me dijo que el arma la tiene Edward y ya que Edward ahora tiene como víctima a Aki, tengo miedo que él le haga algo-

-¿Y porqué hasta ahora me dices esto? Ahora tengo más ganas de matar a ese maldito-

-Camilo... No creo que rebajandote a su nivel hagas algo bueno- Dije calmada ya que sabia que no estábamos haciendo algo buenos alterandonos - Bueno cambiando de tema... ¡¿COMO QUE TE IRÁS A NORUEGA DE NUEVO?!-

-Emmm... Bueno, solo voy por un tipo de visita social, quiero ver a mi madre y quiero presentarle a mis sobrinos ¿Esta mal acaso?- Dijo burlándose de mí haciendo que le sacará muy infantilmente la lengua.

-Eres un tonto... Pero ¿cuando te iras?-

-Aun no lo se... Porque aun tengo unos cuantos planes contigo-

-¿Planes? ¿Qué estás pensando Camilo?-

-Ya lo verás, pero creo que ya es tarde, tienes una boda y dejaste a tus amigas con tu trabajo...- Eso me hizo volver de un plomazo a la tierra ¡La Boda! Estábamos cerca de casa pero igual me sentía mal de dejar a mis amigas con mi trabajo, cuando llegué todas me regañaron pero logre escaparme de lo que posiblemente pudieran hacerme algo... Después de tanto tiempo llegó la boda, yo honestamente no se como sentirme si feliz o triste ya estoy feliz ya que soy libre de las órdenes de mi hermana pero me siento triste porque ya no tendré a quien molestar y pasarla bien... Ah esperen tengo a mi hermanita menor pero igual... No va a ser lo mismo; la boda terminó y no pude evitar llorar, durante la fiesta de la boda, Aki me comentó lo que pasó con Yusei cuando todavía estaban allá y me hizo enfadarme mucho pero recordé que Edward quiere separar a Aki y Yusei y no puedo creer que el muy desgraciado haya usado a Valentina para hacer eso... Creo que esto va estar más duro de lo que pensé y ahora me preguntó ¿Cual será el siguiente movimiento de Edward?...

 _ **(Mientras tanto en Inglaterra)**_

-No puedo creer que Valentina haya hecho esto- Dijo Jack dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado en esa mañana

-La verdad si Aki los vio... Creeme te va a mandar a volar o te va a matar... Claro si no lo hacen la chicas antes- Dijo Crow sabiendo como podían ser de extremas aquellas chicas

-Yo se que Aki nos vio y seguramente lo malinterpretó- Dijo Yusei quién sabía que había metido la pata

-Lo bueno es que libraste de ella o si no no se que podría haber pasado- Dijo Sherry que estaba allí junto al resto de personas que estaban allí junto a Yusei

-Necesito ir a explicarle todo y decirle que todo fue un malentendido-

-Espera un minuto Yusei ¿Quieres decir que...-

-Si Kiryu, iré a España para hablar con Aki y... Ya no separarme de ella nunca; ya que yo volveré con ella sí o sí-

-En ese caso, te acompañamos Yusei ya que sería mejor que alguno de nosotros hable antes que tú hables con ella- Dijo Jack convencido de ayudar a su amigo - Además quiero ver a Carly-

-Nosotros también vamos Yusei... Ya que no se valdría que se fueran solo ustedes- Dijeron Leo y Luna apareciendo con Misty con quien habían estado hablando.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos todos, bueno Leo y Luna por lógica los tengo que llevar ya que quiero dejar que Martha descanse y creo que Jack y Crow serían los más indicados para esto- Dijo Yusei serio ya que es una "misión" peligrosa y misión lo pongo ente comillas porque no es tanto una misión pero si es peligroso.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar de Camilo ya que el también podría ayudarnos-

-¿En que sentido Crow?-

-Si Aki no nos escuchara a nosotros... No se tal vez Camilo pueda hablar con ella o puede convencer a Astrid de que ella hable con Aki-

-Me duele admitirlo pero Crow tiene razón- Dijo Bruno serio pero algo desconfiado también

-De acuerdo pero de lo que pasé allá dependerá mucho mi vida al lado de Aki...-

Con todos decididos a ayudar a salvar el amor de Aki y Yusei, alguien en las sombras ya planea su próxima jugada...

 _-"Intentalo Yusei Fudo pero al final Aki será mía tal como lo fue Asuka"-_ Pensó sabiendo que tendría que luchar si quería lograr sus macabros planes acompañado de su (prácticamente) esclava, la cual no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada pero tendría que hacerlo por su "bien"

 _-"Te juró Edward que tu felicidad no te va a durar... Te voy a detener así me cueste la vida... Lo juró"_ \- Pensó Valentina sabiendo que muy pronto todo su tormento terminaría o eso pensaría ella ya que algo impensable le va a suceder...

 **Carol- Bueno hasta aquí voy a llegat y se que puse cosas en el capítulo anterior que iban a pasar hoy pero decidí hacerlo el resto de las cosas en otro cap donde se podrá buena la cosa...**

 **Yusei-¿Porque me haces sufrir T~T?**

 **Carol- ¿Recuerdas que dije que después de que yo sufriera les tocaría sufrir a ustedes? Pues aquí está ;-)**

 **Yusei- Te odio Carol**

 **Carol- Bueno que malo que me odies porque estaba dispuesta a hacer que Aki te perdonará y pasar algo romántico como... No lo se lemon.**

 **Yusei- ¡TE AMO CAROL!**

 **Carol- ¿Ahora si? Saben que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo chicos... Nos vemos, cuidense y ¡los quiero mucho!**

 **Chao Chao!**

 **Fecha de edición 22 de julio de 2018**


	9. El Despertar De La Pasión

**_Carol-Hola chicos y bienvenidos a la continuación y perdón por no poner los spoilers de el cap 7 pero quería hacer algo sin lógica como un "cap de relleno" y perdón si no entienden el principio pues ni yo tampoco..._**

 ** _Grachi- ¿Tu actualizando rápido? Uuuuy va a temblar_**

 ** _Carol-Ay callate Grachi y lo que posiblemente muchos esperaban, el lemon de esta historia..._**

 ** _Grachi- ¡¡¡ENTRE TU Y CAMILO!!!_**

 ** _Carol- ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! ¡ES LEMON YUAKI!_**

 ** _Grachi- Ah bueno... Mas te vale Carol ;-) :-P_**

 ** _Carol- Mejor la_** **advertencia**

 ** _Advertencia-_**

 ** _En este capítulo habrán escenas de lemon por lo que si no te gusta leer cosas como estas o eres de mente cerrada o inocente, será mejor que no lo leas ya que no me hago responsable de traumar gente y si te gusta esas cosas pues leelo..._**

 ** _Carol- Y sin más demora, vamos al capítulo._**

 ** _Reina de Corazones_**

 ** _Capítulo 9- El despertar de la pasión_**

 ** _(1 semana después de lo que pasó en el cap pasado)_**

Todo estaba yendo de maravilla para las chicas estando de vuelta donde pertenecían, bueno una parte de ellas porque la otra parte estaba con sus novios y para Aki estar más lejos de allí le hacia mas daño, extrañaba a Yusei, quería abrazarlo, besarlo y saber que realmente había pasado y olvidarlo... Aunque algo que no se esperaba pasó justo en un día que no debía pasar...

-Aki hija, queremos presentarte a tu prometido- Dijo Setsuko haciendo que para Aki el tiempo perdiera sentido...

-¿Prometido?- Susurró Aki haciendo que su corazón se rompiera

-Si Aki... Te presentamos a Edward Clarison a quien posiblemente será tú futuro marido-

-Pero mamá y papá... Ustedes me dejarían elegir a mi futuro esposo-

-Bueno nosotros solo te lo estamos presentando si no aparece alguien más para ser tu pretendiente lo sentimos mucho Aki pero tendrás que casarte con él-

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡NO QUIERO CASARME CON ÉL! NO- Aki salió corriendo hasta su habitación encerrándose en esta sabiendo que ella amaba a Yusei por lo que no estaba dispuesta a casarse con alguien que no fuera Yusei...

 _-"Por favor Yusei... Si me amas ven a mi por favor"-_

-Disculpe joven Clarison es solo que ella no esta acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas pero tiene mi palabra que si nadie más se presenta como pretendiente para mi hija ella se casará con usted-

-Tranquilo señor Izayoi, con el tiempo Aki me amará como yo a amo a ella pero será mejor que primero seamos amigos y con su permiso me retiró y volveré para hablar más con Aki- Dijo Edward saliendo de la casa sabiendo que su plan estaba saliendo de maravilla.

 _-"Tranquila Aki, muy pronto serás una más que va a probar a un hombre de verdad"-_

 ** _(Mientras tanto con Astrid... Astrid PV)_**

Era bastante temprano en la casa, mis padres habían salido de la ciudad durante toda la semana y mi hermana se iría a pasar un tiempo con una de nuestras tía por lo que estoy sola con Camilo y mis sobrinos y mi nana que pasa cuidando de mí aunque ya haya crecido, fui a ver a mis sobrinos y estaban bastante dormidos, me dirigí a la habitación de Camilo para encontrar que estaba igual o más dormido que mis sobrinos, acerqué a él para escuchar que se había reído, porque siempre que pienso que esta dormido esta más despierto que yo...

\- No deberías hacerte el dormido Camilo, por eso nunca puedo despertarte como la buena novia que soy-

-Pues lo de buena novia no te lo crees ni tú-

-¿Me estas diciendo que soy mala con tigo?- Dije molesta dándole la espada

-Bueno aveces si y aveces no-

-No es mi culpa que tú me obligues a ser mala con tigo-

-¿Cuando te he obligado a ser mala con migo?-

-Tu ya sabes Camilo así que no me digas que soy mala con tigo todo el tiempo- Dije ya dándome la vuelta pero aun estoy molesta con él y él me mira como perrito regañado - No me mires así Camilo- Le avente una almohada pero siguió mirándome con esa carita que me dieron ganas de golpearlo -Si sigues mirándome así te voy a golpear Camilo-

-¿Que no te mire como? Si solo con estos ojos puedo verte mi amore-

-¿¿Sabes qué?? Te veo abajo y que no se te ocurra hacer alguna locura Camilo recuerda que mi nana esta aquí y ella pude decirle algo que no debe a mis padres-

-¿Locura? Astrid creo que te esta haciendo daño tomar tanto café al día- Me dijo y tenía demasiada razón, yo por lo general; al día tomó de 6 a 7 tazas de café **(Carol- Y juró que es real, yo no vivo si no tomó café)** -¿Sabes qué?...- Iba a decirle algo pero no pude ya que lo olvidé -No mejor olvidalo, vistete y te veo abajo-

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí abajo pero en mi camino me encontré a mi nana.

-¿De donde vienes Astrid?-

-Emmmm... Etto... Yo... Jejejejeje, no lo se-

-¿Vienes de ver al joven Camilo no es así? Yo sabía que había cierta química entre los dos-

-Emmm, no nana no es eso yo venía de ver a los niños- Intenté escaparme de mi nana ya que no quiero que le diga nada a mis padres aún ya que; yo les presente a Camilo como mi amigo ya que creo que aun no es tiempo de decirles la verdad.

-Astrid mi dulce niña, sabes que será mejor que me digas si tienes algo con él ya que después no vengas apareciendo con una buena panza ante tus padres-

\- Bien, Camilo si es mi amigo nada más-

-Eso ya lo se Astrid y creeme si conviertes a tus padres en abuelos antes que tú hermana, te ira mal-

-Lo se nana además yo todavía no estoy lista para casarme y más con mi amigo porque eso es Camilo- Sabía que mi nana me preguntaría cualquier sinfín de cosas hasta que escuchamos a alguien tocar la puerta y mi nana fue a ver

 _-"¿Me preguntó quién vendrá a estas horas?"-_ Era muy temprano por lo que se me hacía extraño que alguien viniera a estas horas, mi nana regresó por mí por lo que supuse que yo tenía visita pero cuando vi quien era me sorprendí mucho, era...

-Yusei- Susurré para mí misma, no podía creer que el estuviera aquí

-Hola Astrid- Le hice una señal a mi nana para que me dejará a solas con él y deje que tomara asiento solo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Que haces aquí Yusei? ¿Visita social o los negocios de tus padres?-

-Se puede decir que si son negocios pero ninguna visita social... En realidad vine por Aki- Me dijo serio pero sabía que estaba nervioso, ansioso, preocupado y todo por Aki - Supongo que Aki te contó lo que paso cuando seguían allá... Creeme que te puedo, bueno puedo explicarles lo que paso en realidad-

-Tranquilo Yusei, yo se que tú no tuviste la culpa- Dije ya que podía suponer lo que realmente había pasado- Pero tampoco es la culpa de Valentina-

-Espera ¿qué? Pero si ella fue la que me besó-

-Contra su voluntad- Dije yo haciendo que estuviera sumamente confundido- Creo que ya es hora de que te explique algo que yo te he estado ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Porqué eso no me sorprende- Dijo él con ironía haciendo que lo fulminará con la mirada- Perdón... Haber que tienes que decirme-

-Desde que tú y yo fuimos novios, Valentina ha estado enamorada de ti pero ese amor la había cegado demasiado que intentó matarme miles de veces pero como ves nunca lo logró, ella era la que hacia que tú y yo pelearamos constantemente hasta lograr que terninaramos-

-Y lo logró... Pero gracias a eso conocí a Rubí-

-Exacto... Pero hay más; cuando Asuka llegó a ser tu novia, Valentina se lleno de más celos y en esos celos había un poco de planes macabros, Valentina no intentó hacerle a Asuka lo que me hizo a mi, ella se fue directo a matarla... Pero estaba siendo obligada por Edward-

-¿¿Edward?? Yo se que él ya había tenido aventuras con Asuka pero ¿obligar a alguien para deshacerse de alguien más por solo querer?-

-Se que suena imposible pero creeme, él lo hizo así, bien con te contaba, el día que mataron a Asuka, yo lo vi todo bueno casi todo-

-¿Es enserio? Me dices todo esto ahora... Pero si lo sabes ¿porque encubres a quien lo hizo?-

-Porque la persona que pensé haber visto, no era la persona que mató a Asuka, según lo que vi esa noche después de lo que le dijiste y como la trataste... Valentina se le acercó y según todo lo que yo vi, ella fue...-

-¿¿QUE?? ¿COMO QUE ELLA LA MATÓ?- Me gritó haciendo que lo golpeara en la cabeza con fuerza ya que no estaba sola

-¡Callate idiota que no estoy sola!-

-Se que Camilo esta aquí además de tu nana, así que dudo que a él le extrañe-

-Si estoy con él, mi nana y mis sobrinos así que callate y dejame terminar porque la vida de tú reina de corazones-

-De acuerdo termina Astrid-

-Bien, cuando le hicieron la autopsia a Asuka, descubrieron que la bala no coincidía con el arma que estaba junto a ella, según he investigado aún ahora, Edward tiene esa arma y ahora que no tiene ningún juguete para sus antojos... Tiene la mira en Aki-

-Y ¿porque a Aki? ¿Qué acaso ese tipo quiere verme soltero toda la vida?-

-Se puede decir que sí... Pero hay más, yo se que supiste que Asuka era madre pero justamente el padre de esos niños es Edward y no solamente eso también mató al padre de Asuka y Camilo así que debes tener cuidado-

-No... No puedo creerlo... Deje meter a mi casa a mi peor enemigo-

-Así es pero ahora que estas aquí debes detenerlo ya que sino... Aki puede tener el mismo fin de Asuka o algo así- Le dije lo más seria que pude ya que no quería perder a alguien más -Pero creo que será mejor si comienzas desde ahora ya que sino Edward te va a comer el mandado ya que creó que si esta aquí ya se hizo pasar por pretendiente de Aki-

-Lo sé, Jack, Crow y los gemelos están ayudandome en eso- Me dijo el confiado pero el buscar a Aki es trabajo de él, no de Jack, no de Crow ni mucho menos de los gemelos

-Yusei... Creo que será mejor que tú vayas personalmente a casa de Aki-

-¡¡¿¿A CASA DE AKI??!!- Volvió a gritar haciendo que lo volviera a golpear - Lo siento pero ¿Es enserio? ¿Ir a casa de

Aki?-

-Si Yusei, ya es hora de que te presentes ante los padres de Aki como SU novio y como su pretendiente o Edward se te puede adelantar si es que ya lo hizo-

\- De acuerdo- Me dijo de mala gana- Pero tú iras conmigo ya que si algo se pone feo tu intervienes-

-De acuerdo pero creeme después me las voy a cobrar con tigo-

-Creeme que quería pedírselo a Camilo pero creo que tu vas a funcionar mejor-

-¿Eres un idiota y lo sabes?- Rodé los ojos y después se un rato le dije a mi nana que saldría con Yusei, milagrosamente Camilo aún no había bajado por lo que no voy a tener problemas, lo llevé a casa de Aki que quedaba un poco bastante lejos de la mía y al llegar Yusei estaba sumamente nervioso yo le di ánimos (valga la redundancia) porque había notado lo triste que había estado Aki desde que lo que pasó en Londres con Yusei, tocamos la puerta y muy amablemente me recibió Setsuko y a Yusei le dije que esperará afuera y el de mala gana accedió ya que él quería verla le pregunte a Setsuko por Aki y me dijo que estaba en su habitación y ella la mandó llamar, al ver a Aki me sorprendí ya que aunque andaba bien maquillada, tenía los ojos sumamente rojos y eso me preocupo, sabia que se la había y se le notaba que había pasado llorando...

-"Algo me esta preocupando... Aki no suele lucir así "- Pensé sabiendo que efectivamente algo andaba mal... Hable un rato con ella y me di cuenta que Edward ya estaba comenzando a actuar...

-Ese canalla no sabe cuando no estorbar- Dije entre dientes y me di cuenta que ya era hora de que Yusei hiciera algo.

-Aki y ¿Si damos un paseo por los jardines? Te tengo una sorpresa-

-Te agradezco Astrid pero no tengo ánimos para nada-

-Ayyy mujer no te va a pasar nada por salir a pasear por tu casa-

-Esta bien pero si es algo malo te juró que te voy a matar-

Logré sacar a Aki de la sala y la noté sorprendida al ver a Yusei y sabía que ella esta queriendo verlo

-Sorpresa Aki... El paseo no es conmigo, sino que con Yusei- Dije guiñándole el ojo para luego dejarlos solos...

 ** _(Aki PV)_**

Astrid me sacó afuera solo para encontrarme con Yusei... No podía creer que él estaba allí, se me escaparon algunas lágrimas y corrí a abrazarlo, todo lo que había pasado hace días y lo que pasó hoy en la mañana, con verlo se me pasó todo.

-Aki yo... Lamento si te hice sufrir aquel día pero creeme yo no quise de hecho ni besé a Valentina... Ella fue quien me beso-

-Tranquilo Yusei... Yo sabia que tú no me harías algo así y que bueno que viniste ya que mis padres ya me están buscando pretendiente- Dije llorando ya que estaba feliz, molesta, preocupada y con un revoltijo de emociones pero me quedaba claro que el me quería y por algo estaba aquí

-Yo se lo del pretendiente y de hecho yo estoy aquí para irme de aquí con tigo si o si- Me tomó de las manos por no lograba descifrar lo que quería hacer -Aki... Quiero que te cases con migo-

Las palabras hicieron a mi mente explotar... ¿Me está ya pidiendo matrimonio? **(Grachi- No tarad... te esta pidiendo que te avientes de un puente por él)**

-Espera ¿Queee?- Aunque había escuchado bien mis oídos quieren escucharlo de nuevo...

-Aki Izayoi ¿Me darías el honor de ser mi esposa? Claro si después tus padres me aceptan como tu prometido-

-Yusei yo... Si quiero casarme contigo pero ¿Justo ahora?-

-No justo ahora, primero quiero hablar con tus padres, pero eso si es ahora-

-Mis padres deben estar en el despacho ya que tenían una visita de negocios-

Hablamos mucho y él me terminó explicando todo lo que pasó con Valentina y sabía que ella era un resbalosa y mi Yusei era libre de culpa y yo le dije de Edward y él me dijo con molestia que como era posible que yo lo quería reemplazar pero todos sabemos que yo no le haría eso, decidimos entrar a casa donde mis padres se estaban despidiendo de las personas que estaban allí y miré a Yusei sorprendido pero ¿porque?

-Mamá... Papá ¿Que hacen aquí?- Dijo él sumamente sorprendido y yo quede boquiabierta... Eran los padres de Yusei...

-Yusei, hijo ¿que haces tú aquí?- Dijo la señora de cabellos castaños que supongo que es la madre de Yusei y si que es hermosa.

-Bien yo estoy aquí...- Me abrazó por los hombros y acercó más a él -Estoy aquí por mi novia Aki y porque quiero casarme con ella- Lo soltó todo haciendo que algo helado me corriera por las venas.

-¿Eso es cierto Aki?- Dijo mi padre serio y molesto ya que le había ocultado la verdad, algo que yo no hago -Responde Aki-

-Si papá... Yusei es mi novio, lo amo y quiero casarme con él y no con ese Edward- Dije abrazando a Yusei sabiendo que no pensaba soltarlo ni dejarlo ir - Así que espero que tú y mamá se hagan la idea que ya no soy una niña y yo amó Yusei-

\- Eso lo probaré yo... Quiero que tengas un buen futuro Aki...-

-Disculpe señor Izayoi, mis intensiones con Aki son las más sinceras, yo quiero su felicidad por sobre todas la cosas y por cosas materiales ella no sufrirá por eso así que... Señor Hideo Izayoi quiero pedirle en frente de su esposa y mis padres, la mano de su única hija Aki en matrimonio- Lo dijo tan sereno que supongo que por dentro debe tener tanto miedo como yo.

-Por mí no hay nada que decir... Es el futuro de Aki sí, pero ella ya es lo suficiente mayor para decidir eso, así que muchacho si tienes mi permiso pero si haces sufrir a mi pequeña reina te va a pasar algo muy malo-

-Creame lo último que haría en el universo es dañar a Aki-

¡Dios mío! Mis padres están dispuestos a dejarme ir, acabo de conocer a mis futuros suegros y Yusei me pidió matrimonio, este día pasó de ser una desgracia a una bendición... Subí a mi habitación después de toda la adrenalina y busque mi diario e inmediatamente empecé a escribir en él...

 _"Querido diario..._

 _Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida... Pensé que estaba condenada a una vida al lado de un hombre que no conozco y ahora me voy a casar con Yusei... Estoy tan feliz, emocionada y nerviosa ya que también hoy conocí a mis suegros de la manera más rara posible, pero eso no importa... Lo que me importa es que ahora Yusei es completamente parte de mi vida..._

 _Estoy segura que mis amigas comenzarán a ayudarme con la boda y espero que ese día llegué pronto..._

 _Con esto término por hoy..._

 _Fecha: 30 de noviembre_

Lo cerré y volví a bajar celebrando con mis padres, sabiendo que ya nada malo podía pasar...

 ** _(PV Normal)_**

Después de que el día de Aki había comenzado mal ahora estaba más que feliz ya que su amado "Rey de corazones" le pidió ser su reina para siempre, la noticia corrió como pólvora en toda la ciudad, el grupo de amigas de Aki estaba más que feliz ya que su amiga estaba apunto de escribir una nueva página en su historia, Yusei se estaba quedando en casa de Aki con Jack, Crow y los gemelos quiénes estaban felices de ver a sus padres después de bastante tiempo, los padres de Yusei se quedarían hasta el día de la boda ya que después deben seguir con sus negocios en el extranjero, todos estaban felices menos Edward que sabía que sus planes se habían esfumado...

-Te dije que ella no se iba a separar de Yusei- Dijo Valentina burlándose de Edward sabiendo que había fracasado

-Ay mi querida Valentina... Si mis planes van a la perfección... Pues voy a dejar viuda a Aki antes de la boda- Dijo Edward con una sádica sonrisa dándole miedo a Valentina quien estaba encerrada ya que Edward sabe que ella puede traicionarlo sabiendo que aquellos chicos están aquí -Verás mi querida Valentina... Estoy esperando a que sea el día de la boda para secuestrar a los novios ya si no ceden a lo que YO diga, ambos mueren... De hecho, ya no te necesito, fuiste un gran juguete pero ya me cansé de ti aunque... Disfruté hacerte mía una y otra vez-

-Que bueno que te hartarse de mí porque yo no te necesito a ti, además yo puedo vivir sola- Dijo ella desafiante haciendo que él la cargará estilo nupcial hasta la salida de la cabaña donde estaba y la dejó caer sin ninguna delicadeza...

\- Bien fue un placer Valentina Hoshi pero hasta aquí llega nuestra alianza y cuidadito con decirle algo de mis planes a alguien porque si no pierdes la cabeza... Yo tengo ojos en todas partes así que cuidate mi reina- Dijo Edward cerrándole la puerta a Valentina sin saber que al dejarla fue su peor error...

Valentina se fue de allí sin importarle Edward pero no se sentía segura... Decidió buscar a Astrid ya que ella quería saber de los planes de Edward... Llegó a su destino donde desde lo lejos miró a Astrid practicar tiro al blanco, Astrid miro a lo lejos a Valentina y le sorprendió de verla allí, hablaron un rato en el jardín y Valentina le comenzó a dar el plan de Edward...

-¡¡¡Ese imbécil esta loco!!! Hacerle eso a ellos, creo que ya es hora de ponerle un alto...-

-No creo que tú sola puedas Astrid... Edward es muy peligroso-

-Tranquila... Yo se defenderme sola pero por ahora será mejor hablar la policía y denunciarlo-

-¿Pero que ganamos denunciándolo? Ese estúpido tiene miles de trucos podría quedar libre de todo...-

-Eso no va a pasar, creeme-

-Bien en ese caso...- Valentina comenzó a sentirse mareada y de un momento a otro se había desvanecido, desmayándose.

-¡Ay Dios mío! Valentina ¿Estas bien?-

Después de que Astrid la reanimara, Valentina despertó mareada y con náuseas... Algo no andaba bien

-Valentina... ¿Edward siguió abusando de ti?-

-Sí- Dijo cabizbaja

-Y ¿No te ha venido tu período?-

-La verdad no... Mi período es muy puntual pero desde hace 2 meses no me ha venido...-

-Oh Oh... Valentina creo que estas embarazada-

-¿Embarazada yo?-

-Si... Genial Edward se merece el premio de el tipo más cobarde del universo... Dejarte así-

-Pero y si ¿solo estoy enferma?- Dijo la azabache jugando con sus dedos nerviosa, viendo a su amiga negar con la cabeza, le daba asco ser de Edward pero ahora tenia más asco de llevar un hijo de él en el vientre, pero no le haría nada al bebé ya que no tenía la culpa de la monstruosidad de Edward.

-Tranquila Valentina... Te quedarás con migo y no dejaré que nada te pasé... Lo prometo...-

-Pero supongo que tu novio y tus sobrinos están aquí, no quiero molestarlos con mi presencia.-

-Mira con los niños no tendrás problemas ya que ellos no saben detalles de la muerte de su madre y con Camilo... Yo lo mantendré a raya-

-Gracias Astrid y será mejor preparar para el final de Edward-

 ** _(Un mes despues )_**

Los preparativos de la boda estaban ya casi listos, alguien en las sombras esta dando los toque finales a su plan y un par de tortolitos se le esta comenzando a subir la calentura... Y esa noche se pudo notar más que nunca...

Aki estaba en el balcón de su habitación mirando la hermosa Madrid de noche, había luna llena, llenando de esplendor la ciudad nocturna, Aki estaba ansiosa ya que el día de su boda se acercaba cada vez más, faltaban 3 días para decir "acepto" y escuchar las palabras "hasta que la muerte los separé " Yusei y ella se acercaban más y más ya hasta él punto de querer pasar la línea, ese día estaba sola con Yusei y los gemelos ya que sus padres y los de Yusei estaban tratando algunas cosas sobre la boda en otra parte y Jack y Crow estaban en casas de sus novias...

 _-"¿Porque? ¿Porque no puedo ser tuya de una vez Yusei... Deseo tanto... Besarte, que dejes marcas en mi cuerpo, ser una con tigo... ¿Porque no puedo cumplir con tigo mis más oscuras fantasías?"-_ Pensaba Aki deseando ser una con su prometido y futuro esposo...

Aki entró a su habitación dejando abiertas las puertas de su balcón, al estar allí se dejó caer en su cama, dejando que sus fantasías la dominarán, mientras que a lo lejos la estaba observando su amado Yusei, quien deseaba lo mismo que su adorada rosa, entró de manera sigilosa a la habitación de su novia y la abrazó por la cintura haciendo que su Aki se sonrojara y lo mirará a los ojos.

-¿Que haces aquí Yusei?- Dijo Aki susurrando ya que era de noche y no quería hacer tanto ruido.

-Muy buena pregunta Aki... Se que aún falta mucho para la boda pero ya no aguantó más tiempo sin ti-

-¿ Te refieres a...- Las mejillas de Aki se tiñeron de rojo al saber a lo que se refería, aunque su corazón le decía que lo hiciera su mente le decía que aun no era el tiempo, el pelinegro comenzó a besar el cuello de su indecisa novia haciéndola sentir incómoda pero esa incomodidad le gustaba... Sabía que todo estaría bien sí confiaba en Yusei...

-Yusei... Hazme tuya- Dijo la muy sonrojada Aki,con un pequeño beso, lento pero lleno de pasión hizo que sus temores se fuera... Y con ese beso ya no se podía dar vuelta atrás.

 ** _(Carol-Bien aquí comienza el lemon... Como ya puse la advertencia solo dejaré en claro... Si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad y si no lo lees pues, puedes saltarte esta parte y perdón si queda corto pero les juró me bloqueé al hacerlo)_**

Los besos comenzaron lentos dejando que la joven pareja se fuera acostumbrando, querían ir lento, que el momento pasará lento, las manos de Yusei recorrían la piel que estaba descubierta por la pijama de Aki haciendo que su pasión para la pelirroja se aumentará en gran manera, Aki estaba sumamente sonrojada pero igual de excitada que su novio, entre besos y caricias, el pelinegro comenzó a desnudar los hombros de su rosa dejando marcados sus besos en estos, Aki no podía evitar suspirar al sentir los labios de Yusei en su piel mientras lentamente su pijama abandonaba su cuerpo dejándola en su ropa interior, un corsé rosado suave, contrastando con su piel haciendo sonrojar a Yusei...

-Eres tan linda Aki- La voz ronca de Yusei contra el oído de Aki la hizo estremecerse, mientras los besos seguían siendo repartidos en su cuerpo haciéndola suspirar y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, la pasión siguió subiendo para la joven pareja mientras la luz de la luna los bañaba, Aki arañando con cuidado a su pelinegro y excitado novio le quito la camisa dejando al descubierto su bien marcado torso sabiendo que era mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías y más porque sabía que él era suyo... Al igual que ella era suya, sin necesidad de ser uno físicamente ya que su amor hacía que fueran uno, sus besos siguieron y aumentaron al igual que su pasión, Yusei dejó de devorar el cuello de Aki para acariciar sus pechos, eran redondos y perfectos para él, miraba a Aki revolcarse en la cama gimiendo en voz baja, estaba sonrojada al igual que él... Aunque con cada momento que pasaba con Aki, Yusei seguía viendo y recordando a Asuka ya que llegó a estar cerca de llegar a estar con ella... De otras maneras posibles claro está, pero eso no importaba ahora

\- Yusei ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto una sonrojada Aki mirando preocupado a Yusei

-Tranquila, estoy bien y más porque estoy con tigo- Dijo intentando ocultar lo que realmente sentía -Y por donde me quedé... Así en esto- Dijo comenzando a devorar los pechos de Aki haciéndola gemir sonoramente aunque a la vez intentando hacer que no se escuchara mucho ya que no estaban taaan solos y se calentaba más al sentir a Yusei chupar y lamer sus pezones azorandola en gran manera ya que la forma en que la tocaba no parecía que él era la primera vez que hacía eso pero en ese momento no le importó mucho, Yusei bajó lentamente hasta llegar a su ombligo y luego volver a devorar sus labios con pasión, mientras Aki acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Yusei hasta llegar hasta su pantalón y con cierto nerviosismo se lo quitó quedando asombrada de el magnífico cuerpo que poseía Yusei, era armonioso, ancho de espalda y sus músculos lo hacían más atractivo de lo que ya era, las caricias y los juegos siguieron hasta que ambos terminaron desnudos y el momento había llegado, Yusei se puso en medio de las piernas de Aki aunque sentía que estas estaban temblando, ella estaba muy nerviosa pero sabía que eso tarde o temprano debía pasar.

-¿Lista Aki?-

-Supongo que sí- Suspiró - Pero a la vez tengo miedo-

-Tranquila Aki- Yusei le da un beso tierno en los labios para calmarla- Yo llegaría hasta donde tu quieras y los sabes-

-Creo que estoy lista Yusei... Hazlo-

Yusei asintió mientras lentamente entraba en Aki, al principio para ambos se sentía bien pero para Aki ese "placer" cambio a dolor, siempre había leído y escuchado que la primera vez dolía... ¡Pero no creía que era cierto! Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y se deslizó por su mejilla, su posesión más valiosa ahora era de Yusei, un suave vaivén comenzó marcado un ritmo lento pero que lentamente no se les hacía suficiente así que el ritmo fue aumentando, suspiros y sus gemidos fueron llenando la habitación, Aki nunca había pensado que ser una con la persona que amas era tan... Mágico y especial, llegó un momento en que sentía que ya no podía más; que su clímax estaba llegando, Aki envolvió sus piernas en las caderas de Yusei para sentir más y más...

-Yusei ya no lo resisto má... C-creo que estoy llegando al límite- Una agitada Aki ya no podía más y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su clímax había llegado... Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama exhaustos pero con una dulce sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Te amo mi reina y ahora más que nunca- Dijo Yusei abrazándola por la cintura mientras lentamente besaba su espalda desnuda

-Yo también mi rey... Y espero que sea así siempre- El sueño los venció pero sabían que ese recuerdo siempre permanecería con ellos...

 ** _(Carol- Bien hasta aquí el lemon espero que lo hallan disfrutado de esto y perdón si no fue taaaaan romántico pero como dije {bueno no} me bloqueé severamente para esto)_**

 ** _(En Casa de Astrid)_**

Era ya muy tarde en la noche pero nadie podía dormir allí... Bueno al menos sus padres y sus sobrinos si pero Camilo, Valentina y ella no podían dormir, Astrid caminaba de arriba a abajo tratando de que el sueño llegara a ella pero era imposible, fue a ver a sus sobrinos y notó que ellos si lograron dormirse.

-Desearía poder dormir como ustedes- Susurró dándoles un beso en la frente para salir de allí, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo se había encariñado con ellos, Astrid bajó a la sala donde estaba Camilo con Valentina, cosa que le extrañó ya que él por su parte ni quería saber mucho de ella, aunque sabía la verdad él no trataba de acercarse a ella...

-¿Por qué no puedes creerme Camilo? Yo sí quería quitarme a Asuka del camino pero ahora estoy muy arrepentida- Dijo Valentina intentando convencer a Camilo que ella no había hecho mucho para deshacerse de su hermana.

-Sé que no tuviste que ver con eso pero... Por tu culpa ese tal Edward mató a mi hermana y eso nada cambia- Dijo de la manera más seca posible Camilo.

-¡Por favor Camilo! Quiero enmendar mi pasado por todas la personas que me han ayudado y por... Mi hijo- Dijo cabizbaja Valentina mientras pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Espera... Estás ¿embarazada? -Dijo incrédulo Camilo - ¿Qué acaso ese desgraciado no puede dejar más hijos en esta tierra?-

-La verdad hasta a mi me duele saber que tuve el mismo fin que tu hermana pero... Quiero que mi hijo y yo vivamos sanos y salvos y por eso quiero que me perdones por todo el daño que te hice a ti y a tus sobrinos-

-Tranquila... Entiendo que solo fuiste víctima de Edward al igual que mi hermana pero... Si tu arrepentimiento es sincero, te perdonó Valentina-

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!!- Gritó enternecida Astrid haciendo que los otros dos presentes se asustaran- Lo siento... Pero me alegra que se hayan perdonado y dejen el pasado atrás-

-Bueno ahora lo que importa es ver felices a Yusei y Aki y detengamos a Edward- Dijo Valentina decidida en detener al desgraciado de Edward

-Tienes razón Valentina... Ahora solo hay que esperar a la boda...-

Y así siguieron hablando y pensando sobre toda posibilidad de derrotar a Edward... Mientras este, bueno...

 ** _(Con Edward... Edward PV)_**

-Marco... ¿Ya investigaste donde esta Valentina?- Dije frustrado ya que llevo días buscándola para que no abra su maldita boca.

-Si señor, Valentina esta en casa de... Ah la señorita Astrid Ramos-

-¡Maldición! Seguramente ya le dijo mis planes-

-O simplemente esta allí por protección-

Podía ser... Ya que Valentina no puede trabajar y no puede ir donde su familia ya que no tiene, siento lástima por ella pero se lo merecía...

-Bien si ni ha hablado bien por ella pero si ya abrió la boca yo me encargaré de cerrasela para siempre- Dije sacando a mi amada arma... Ya no recuerdo cuantas personas he matado con ella pero ahora ella le quitará la vida a Yusei y Aki será mía -Recuerden el plan, van a capturar a Aki y a una pequeña niña llamada Chelsy y luego yo me encargó de Yusei... ¿Entendido lacayos?-

-Entendido señor Clarison-

Yusei y Aki preparence para su fin y mi triunfo sobre Yusei una vez más...

 ** _(Tres días después en la habitación de Aki)_**

El día había llegado, todos estaban emocionados por la boda y cierto grupo de chicas ayudaba a la novia a cambiarse... Yusei no había visto a Aki durante esos días y le parecían una tortura pero eso pronto acabaría...

-Bien Aki ya estas lista- Dijo Astrid retocando el maquillaje de Aki quién no cabía de la emoción, su vestido de novia no era taaaan despampanante pero tampoco tan simple, un vestido blanco con escote en forma de corazón, la cola no era tan larga ni tan corta, usaba medias blancas y su velo llegaba hasta sus cintura haciendo que se viera muy hermosa, todas sus amigas traían vestido azul ya que eran sus damas de honor, todas menos Astrid ya que ella usaba un vestido azul agua ya que ella era la madrina de bodas, Chelsy y Danilo también estaban con ellas esperando a que horas partirían a la iglesia.

-Chicas apresurense que seguramente nos esperan en la iglesia- Dijo Chelsy seria ya que se hacía tarde, todas terminaron de arreglarse y todas salieron de la mansión de los Izayoi rumbo a la boda, a lo lejos Marco miraba a Chelsy sabiendo que ella era la primera víctima... El camino hasta la iglesia es largo y allí en la entrada esperaba impaciente Yusei a quién sería su futura esposa, Yusei vestía en elegante traje negro de saco y corbata y desde hacía media hora esperaba a Aki allí en la puerta, por más que intentarán moverlo era imposible...

-Viejo entra... Aki tarde o temprano llegará- Dijo Crow a su amigo quien no se quería mover

-Vamos Crow solo unos minutos más- Le rogó el ojiazul pero Crow negó con la cabeza y a fuerza metieron a Yusei quién se fue al altar de la mano de su madre... Todos comenzaron a llegar y poco a poco tomaban su lugar primero pasaron Astrid y Camilo como los padrinos junto con Jack y Carly y tomaron su lugar, luego entraron las chicas con sus novios y también tomaron su lugar, llegaron Leo y Luna quienes llevaban los anillos y luego comenzó la marcha nupcial y todos se pararon para recibir a la novia... Yusei a lo lejos miro a su novia quien se miraba hermosa mientras caminaba de la mano de Hideo para entregarle a Yusei su hermosa rosa...

-Yusei Fudo... Te entrego a la rosa y reina más linda de mi hogar sabiendo que la cuidarás mucho-

-Claro señor Hideo... La cuidaré con mi vida si es necesario-

La ceremonia comenzó y todos escuchan al padre dar sus palabras... Mientras alguien aparecía en la puerta con malos planes para la pareja

-Si alguien se opone... Que hable ahora o calle para siempre...-

-Yo me opongo padre- Era Edward quien disparó al aire haciendo que todos se asustarán -Vamos lacayos tomen a Aki y a la niña y vámonos-

Dos hombres se levantaron, uno se fue directamente a Aki logrando llevársela y el otro se llevó a Chelsy...

-¡NOOOO AKI!- Reaccionó Yusei corriendo para llegar donde Edward al igual que Camilo que se fue donde se llevaron a Chelsy...

Yusei corrió hasta un callejón don vio que se llevaron a Aki y de la nada para el todo se volvió negro... Edward le había lanzado un dardo con somnífero **(De esos que usan para cazar animales)** pero obviamente no lo mató...

-Fase una completa- Dijo Edward llevando se a Yusei... Claramente nada bueno saldría de esto...

 **Carol- Bien hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y si no vayanse a la #@@%@ (Okey no)**

 **Jack- ¿Daras avances?**

 **Carol- Si pero pocos...**

 **Avances:**

 **Edward al secuestrar a Yusei, Aki y a Chelsy hace que todos quieran ponerle de una vez un alto...**

 **Se que muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué Edward secuestro a Chelsy? El el siguiente cap lo sabrán todo**

 **Todos buscamos a Edward con la intención de pararlo y se verá algo que no se ha visto**

 **Carol- Bueno esto ya esta llegando a su final ¿Lograran detener a Edward?¿ Yusei y Aki serán felices al fin? ¿Por qué pregunto esto si se supone que tengo las respuestas?**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el otro cap y saludos a Camilo Navas (No es el Camilo en el que me base para los Fics) y gracias por comentar y creeme se pondrá buena la cosa...**

 **Cuidense todos les mando miles de besos y abrazos... Y nada más Chao Chao.**

 **Fecha de edición: 25 de agosto del 2018**


	10. El Intento de Rescate

**Carol- Hola gente bienvenidos a la continuación del fic y perdón por el vocabulario y las palabras que voy a usar pero son "necesarias" y tambien perdón si parece una película de James Bond pero ya saben y mil disculpas si exagero pero se me salió de las manos en cierto punto que ya ni sabia que había escrito realmente... Cosas de mi imaginación** **y no hay mas que aportar así que a darle chicos y chicas** **...**

 **Grachi- Ahora si ¿Tu actualizando temprano? va a turbo temblar**

 **Carol- ¡Ya callate con eso! Bueno al cap**

 _ **Reina De Corazones**_

 _ **Capítulo 10: El Intento de Rescate**_

Luego de que Edward detuviera la boda, que haya secuestrado a Yusei, Aki y Chelsy, todos estaban tristes y preocupados por encontrarlos, los padres de Aki estaban desesperados por encontrar a Aki al igual que los padres de Yusei...

Todo el grupo de amigos de la pareja estaban en casa de Astrid, al igual que todo el mundo estaban preocupados por la pareja, los gemelos y Danilo están llorando sin consolación... Leo y Luna por Yusei y Danilo por Chelsy, Camilo no pudo encontrar a Chelsy y eso lo frustraba ya que no quería perder a nadie más.

-Chicos no se ustedes pero yo pienso buscar a Edward y reventarle la cara en dos- Dijo Jack con rabia ya que era el colmo.

-Creeme Jack no eres el único- Dijo Camilo igual o con más rabia que Jack (cosa rara ya que nadie es más rabioso que Jack) -Cuando lo encuentre le voy a arrancar los "hijos" y voy a hacer que se atragante con ellos-

-¡Camilo!- Lo regañó Astrid ya que no era apropiado hablar así y mas con los niños presentes - ¡No digas esas cosas frente a los niños! Si y aunque se lo merezca no digas esas cosas-

-Lo siento...- Dijo Camilo apenado ya que no solía usar ese vocabulario-¡Pero como no desearle eso a ese malparido de Edward!-

-Creo que envés de mentarle a madre a ese estúpido deberíamos pensar en como encontrar a Yusei, Aki y Chelsy- Dijo Bruno **(Carol- Obviamente ellos vinieron a la boda y por eso estan aquí)**

-Bien pero ¿Donde estará ese malparido- Dijo Crow

-Yo creo saber- Dijo Valentina apareciendo de la nada

-¡¿QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ?!- Dijeron o mejor dicho gritaron los chicos al verla

-Tranquilos, ella solo es una víctima de Edward al igual que Yusei, Aki, Chelsy y Asuka- Dijo Astrid ya que ella sabía la verdad

-¿Podemos confiar en ti Valentina?-

-¿Tienen otra opción? Yo se donde posiblemente esta si no se ha movido de allí-

-Pero antes explicanos... ¿Que quiere con Yusei, Aki y Chelsy?- Pregunto Misty preocupada

-Bien- Comenzó Valentina -Verán Edward esta obsesionado con Aki, dice que él y ella deben estar juntos pero no para cosas buenas... Él quería matar a los padres de Aki y obligarla a casarse con él pero para quedarse con la fortuna de los Izayoi, con Yusei pues va intentar matarlo y con Chelsy, Edward quiere decirle quien fue su madre y como nacieron ella y su hermano en corto quiere arruinarle su infancia-

-¿No hablas enserio Valentina?- Dijeron todos preocupados

-Si Edward quiere eso y más-

-Haber y la pregunta es ¿Donde está ese hijo de su madre?- Dijo Kiryu

-En una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, pero no creo que puedan llegar allí así por así- Dijo Valentina pensativa -Edward mantiene muy bien vigilada la cabaña por lo que entrar allí será un poco difícil-

-De eso no tenemos duda, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados y posiblemente esperar lo peor- Dijo Astrid seria -Supongo que será mejor que vayamos a salvarlos ahora-

-¿Vayamos? Lo siento Astrid pero será mejor que no te involucres en esto- Dijo Jack con su típico mal humor - Esto es una misión para hombres a menos que quieras morir-

Eso claramente molestó a la castaña quien rápidamente le aplicó una llave a Jack para callarlo

-Disculpa Jack pero creo que soy más capaz de hacer esto yo y no tú-

-¡Oye sueltame! De acuerdo si quieres puedes ir pero es bajo tu responsabilidad Astrid-

-Eso esperaba- Dijo Astrid ante la atónita mirada de todos, sabían que ella era peligrosa y extrema, pero no creían que fuera tan enserio.

-Si Astrid va... Yo también quiero ayudarles- Dijo Valentina

-No creo que sea buena idea Valentina... Piensa en ti y en tu hijo- Dijo Astrid ya que muchas personas podían llamar mucho la atención - Además quien sabe que pueda hacerte Edward-

-Como te dijo Jack, si es por mi propia responsabilidad yo lo hago-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Astrid quien se podía decir que era la que mandaría allí - Bien creo que Jack, Crow Camilo y Valentina vendrán con migo, Valentina ya que tu sabes donde suele estar vigilado tu nos dirás como vamos a distraerlos y lograr entrar allí y donde posiblemente estén los chicos... No tenemos que perder tiempo o podríamos esperar los peor-

Todos decididos a salvarlos sabían que el tiempo era valioso y ahora ¿Que le piensa hacer Edward a los chicos?

 _ **(Yusei PV) (Carol- Supongamos que Yusei ya despertó)**_

 _-¿Donde estoy?-_ Pensé ya que no recordaba mucho, solo recuerdo que era la hora de la boda y...

-Aki...- Recordé que se habían llevado a Aki y a Chelsy pero me extrañaba el porque a Chelsy también la secuestro Edward pero según lo que Astrid me contó se puede decir que Edward es su padre...

-Veo que el novio al fin despertó pero para escuchar las campanas de tu fin- Allí estaba ese desgraciado, intenté moverme pero me di cuenta que estaba atado contra una silla y por más que intentaba moverme era imposible...

-¿Donde están Aki y Chelsy?- Le grité ya que estaba preocupado por ambas

-No te preocupes... Ellas están bien en cambio tú creo que no estarás muy bien-

-¿Que quieres de ellas?-

-Con Aki... Pues pienso hacerle las mismas cosas que a tu querida Rubí y Chelsy... Pues solo quiero un tiempo de calidad de padre e hija-

-¡Eres un enfermo! Dejalas ir Edward o creeme que no respondo-

-¡Ah que conmovedor!- Dijo con claro sinismo golpeándome con su arma - Mira Yusei... Aquí las reglas las pongo yo así que no creo que puedas hacer nada-

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! Estoy seguro que van a detenerte-

-Como tu digas Yusei... Pero como dice el dicho... Quien ríe al último, ríe mejor, así que mejor voy a ver a mis reinas y solo te diré adiós-

Salió de allí y seguí intentando soltarme pero no pude y tengo miedo de que pueda hacerle a Aki y a Chelsy ¡Maldición!...

Un par de tipos entraron a la habitación y para que... Para golpearme... Edward es un hijo de puta que no puede pelear por si solo y necesita de sus lacayos para esto

 _ **(Con Aki)**_

Aki y Chelsy estaban juntas y claramente estaban bien custodiadas, ambas estaban asustadas ya no sabían que podían hacerle a ambas...

-¿Estan bien Chelsy?- Le pregunto la pelirroja a la pequeña quien asintió

-Tengo miedo Aki... ¿Qué van a hacernos y porque estamos aquí?-

-No lo sé Chelsy, así que lo que nos queda es esperar-

De la nada, abrieron la puerta y el tipo que había entrado venía a llevarse a Chelsy...

-¡No sueltame!- Le grito la pequeña niña mientras Aki intentaba que no se la llevaran

-¡Sueltala!- Aki forcejeó con el tipo quién de una buena cachetada la dejo en el suelo...

El tipo llevó a Chelsy con Edward quien parecía no querer hacerle nada a la pequeña... El tipo la dejó en una pequeña silla y cerró con llave la puerta para que no pudiera salir nadie

-Hola Chelsy-

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres de mí?- Dijo Chelsy llorando

\- No llores Chelsy... No quiero hacerte daño- Dijo Edward limpiando los ojos de Chelsy - Me sorprende que no sepas quien soy ya que yo soy tu padre-

-¡Tu no eres mi padre! ¡Mi padre esta muerto!-

-No Chelsy, yo sí soy tu padre hasta tu querido tío Camilo lo sabe-

-¿Porque me haces esto? Quiero estar con mi hermano y mis tíos-

-Solo quiero decirte y recordarte como fue tu adorada madre...-

-¿Mi madre?-

-Sí... Se que tu tío te habrá dicho que tu madre fue una buena persona... Pero esa no es la verdad, tú madre fue una de la prostitutas más reconocidas de Inglaterra, claro su encanto natural y su belleza la hacía irresistible y de hecho de allí nacieron tú y tu hermano ya que yo solía ser el cliente favorito de tu madre y por eso mismo fue que tu madre murió-

-No puede ser ¡Es mentira!-

-No mi princesa; es la cruda realidad, tu madre amaba ofrecerle a los hombre muy buenas noches de aventuras y yo fui testigo de ello- Dijo abrazándola sabiendo que estaba logrando su cometido -Si no me crees preguntale a tu tío, a Astrid o a Yusei que ellos lo saben-

\- Claro y como puedo caminar hasta ellos para preguntarles- Dijo la niña con claro sarcasmo haciendo a Edward reír

-Tienes el carácter y la clara belleza que ella poseía, bien Chelsy será mejor que descanses ya que veo que estas muy cansada, te quiero mi princesa- Dijo Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla a Chelsy quien le desagradaba pero se sentía tierno para ella, sabía que ella siempre supo que su padre estaba vivo pero no pensaba que era un monstruo...

 _ **(Mientras tanto afuera de donde todo esto esta pasando)**_

-Bien chicos aquí es- Dijo Valentina mostrando la cabaña que estaba bien custodiada...

-Y ahora ¿Como los distraemos?- Preguntó Crow mirando que esos tipos parecían estatuas

-Simple- Dijo Astrid sacando una pequeña pistola de dardos **(Como la de Edward)** -De esto me encargo yo- Dijo apuntándole a los hombres quen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en el suelo, eran dardos con somnífero -Bien vamos- Lograron entrar en silencio evitando llamar la atención, aunque por fuera lucía pequeña era bastante amplia, el pequeño grupo llegó a una parte donde estaba más custodiada que afuera, el grupo intentó no hacer nada por ese momento para mirar que sucedía allí...

-Bien será mejor que nos separemos y Valentina tú mejor ve afuera por tu seguridad- Valentina asintió y salio de allí y los otro cuatro siguieron mirando que sucedía allí- Bien Jack y Crow vayan a otra parte para ver sí en otra parte esta Yusei o Aki o Chelsy y yo me quedaré con Astrid para ver si miramos al hijo de puta de Edward y si está aquí-

-De acuerdo... Suerte y tengan cuidado- Dijo Crow para irse con Jack y todo estaba tranquilo hasta que ¡Bum! Una bala se disparó matando al tipo que estaba allí...

-¡Oye no era necesario matarlo! -Dijo Astrid molesta -Y además de ¿donde sacaste un arma?-

-Bien no eres la única que sabe manejar armas Astrid y el arma es mía- Dijo Camilo ante una incrédula mirada de su novia -Está bien, aprendí en Noruega para que cuando volviera a encontrarme con Edward pudiera meterle sus buenos plomazos en la cabeza-

-Aveces me das miedo ¿y lo sabes verdad? Estas loco-

-Bien vamos a...- Cerca de allí se eschaba la voz de Chelsy quién estaba pidiendo ayuda ya que estaba muy asustada-

-¡Ayudaaaaaa! ¡Alguien saqueme de aquí! ¡AYUDA!-

-¡CHELSY! ¡¿Donde estás?!-

-¡TÍOOOO! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Sacame de aquí!-

Astrid y Camilo guiados por la voz de Chelsy llegaron donde estaba ella pero para su mala suerte estaba un tipo enfrente de la puerta y para su desgracia él los vio...

-¿Que hacen aquí?-

-¡Ay que triste! ¿Enserio Edward tanto miedo nos tiene que necesita lacayos? ¡Que lástima!- Dijo Astrid de manera dramática haciendo enfadar al tipo...

-Retractate perra... No sabes con quien te metes...-

-Lo mismo te digo- Dijo sacando un arma diferente a la anterior - Chaooooooooo lacayo- le disparó haciendo que el tipo cayera al suelo y pronto este muriera -Camilo saca a Chelsy llevala con Valentina- Camilo asintió para tumbar la puerta **(A lo Yugo de Arc V cuando encontró a Rin... Solo que Chelsy no le va a pegar un buen ver€ &# a Camilo) **para encontrarse con Chelsy quien se emocionó al verlo...

-Chelsy ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te hizo el hijo de puta de Edward?-

-Yo estoy bien tío y el no me hizo nada pero tengo miedo que le haga algo a Aki o a Yusei...-

-¿Sabes donde están?- La niña negó con la cabeza -Mira saldremos de aquí pero... Intenta no ver mucho-

-¿Porque tío?- Preguntó con inocencia Chelsy...

-¿Quieres ver sangre y gente muerta? Entonces miralo todo Chelsy-

-Aveces eres tan cruel tío... -

Ambos salieron de allí y fueron donde Valentina, mientras Edward escuchaba solo múltiples disparos, sabiendo que lo habían invadido...

-Señor estamos bajo ataque... La defensa de la entrada esta inconsciente, la custodia de la niña esta muerta y uno de ellos dijo antes de morir que 4 personas, 3 hombres y una mujer eran los estaban aquí-

-... Tres hombres... Una mujer...- Nadie que conocía le venía a la cabeza... Excepto...

-Astrid... ¡Maldición!- Azotó sus manos contra la mesa -¡Busquen a esos tipos y y si la mujer es una castaña, quiero que maten a esa mujer! Y traiganme a Yusei y Aki para acá y tengan cuidado que no los vean esos tipos-

-Si señor-

Todos los hombres fueron avisados, pero los chicos eran mas listo que ya habían logrado detener a la mayoría de ellos, llegaron donde posiblemente estaban Yusei o Aki pero... Nada... Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, mostrando que no había nadie y en una había una silla que notaba que alguien había estado torturando a alguien allí... Yusei y Aki fueron llevados donde Edward quien solo los volvió a atar para llevarlos fuera de allí y si hacían algo les dispararía...

-Edward deja a Aki... Esto es entre tu y yo malparido-

-¡Callate Yusei o quieres que te atraviese la cabeza!- Dijo Edward ya fuera de sí... Si el anterior Edward (valga la redundancia) aun tenía cordura este ya estaba completamente loco, se llevó a Yusei y Aki quienes no sabían como estar, era una mezcla de varias sensaciones que hacían que el miedo a perderse prevaleciera entre todos, se los llevó a un pantano que estaba un poco más lejos de allí para así perderle la pista a los chicos que no habían logrado encontrar a la pareja... Se habían desecho de todos allí pero afuera estaba otro tipo vigilando por donde se habían ido Edward con Yusei y Aki y este rápidamente nota la presencia de los chicos y principalmente la de Astrid...

-Vaya... Vaya, así que apareció la castaña peligrosa... No se porque el jefe dijo que eres un arma difícil de derrotar si eres una niñita...-

\- Disculpa pero...- Hablo calmada la ojicafé -¡¿ A QUIÉN CARAJOS LE DICES NIÑA IMBÉCIL?! -Gritó Astrid saliendo de donde estaba -¡¿ Y PORQUE MIERDAS ME DICEN QUE SOY PELIGROSA?! ¡Y SUPONGO SOLO PORQUE SOY CASTAÑA ¿VERDAD?!- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a el tipo que al ver a la chica lo que había dicho se le quedaba corto -Bien idiota...¡AQUÍ ESTA TU CASTAÑA PELIGROSA!- Dijo dándole una buena patada en la entrepierna haciendo que el tipo cayera al piso retorciéndose del dolor solo para recibir otra patada en la espinilla con igual o más fuerza... Y los chicos a lo lejos lo miraban con cara de asombro y de WTF? Y principalmente su novio quien al fin entendió porque le decían que Astrid era peligrosa y más si se molestaba **(Carol- Creo que estoy exagerando... Todos- ¡¿TU CREES?!)**

-Creo que si alguna vez tu y Astrid tuvieran hijos... Oremos por que no saquen lo psicópata de ella- Dijo Jack al ver la actitud de Astrid y el tipo que le rogaba que se detuviera ya que no la aguantaba y ni que se diga de el dolor de las patadas que le daba la chica

-Creo que por primera vez... Tienes razón Jack-

-Si no los tendrán que mandar a un manicomio... Si no es que la meten primero a ella-

Y luego de una charla eh... ¿Ramdom? Los chicos partieron al pantano pero luego de varias horas y de tanto caminar... La búsqueda se había frustrado, ya era de noche y eso dificultaría más la búsqueda de los chicos quienes no lucían ya lo suficientes capaces de seguir.

-No creo que hagamos mucho así chicos- Dijo Astrid ya cansada de tanto caminar y además ya era tarde -Llevamos toda la tarde buscando a Yusei y Aki pero no los hemos encontrado y ya esta anocheciendo será mejor que volvamos mañana en la mañana a buscarlos-

-Pero Astrid ¿Y si mañana es muy tarde?-

-No digas estupideces Crow- Lo regaño Atlas- Edward no seria tan estúpido de hacer un disparo ya que así llamaría mas la atención-

-Jack tiene razón, si Edward sabiendo que lo buscamos hace algo así llamaría mas la atención y lograríamos encontrarlo más rápido-

Los chicos sin remedio tuvieron que volver, sin saber claramente que más hacer ya que en el pantano era muy difícil buscar algo y salir vivo de allí...

Los chicos los recibieron pero al saber que no sabían donde estaban la pareja hacía que la angustia y la frustración se apoderaran de ellos al menos habían logrado salvar a Chelsy quien no había dicho nada desde que llegó con los chicos y se notaba que no era la misma... ¿Y cómo era posible ser ella misma después de todo lo que le dijo Edward y todo lo que había visto?

Se sentía muy feliz de estar viva y de estar con su familia pero todo lo que había pasado simplemente no podía dejarlo de lado...

Estaba sentada en su cama pensando si todo lo que le había dicho era cierto pero el solo pensar en lo que había sido su madre hacia que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y más por el monstruo que tenía por padre...

-Chelsy... ¿Puedo entrar?- Se escucho la voz de Astrid, Chelsy caminó para abrirle la puerta pero para su sorpresa estaba también su tío, dejó que ambos entrar pero ya suponía porque estaban allí...

-¿Estás bien Chelsy? Desde que llegamos no nos has dicho nada-

La niña no se disponía a hablar pero sus ganas de llorar eran mas fuertes y obvias, sin resistirse salió corriendo donde sus tíos y comenzó a desahogarse, era increíble el daño que le había hecho Edward con pocas palabras pero Camilo y Astrid lo entendían más, la pobre Chelsy se quedó dormida entre su llanto, después de todo era mejor que se calmará... Al menos ella ya que con todo lo que había contado era más que suficiente para hacer molestar más a Camilo quien no aguantaba las ganas de darle un fin a Edward... Nadie tenía ánimos de nada, ni siquiera Grachi quién era la más animada de todas, todos miraron a cierto par de chicos salir de la habitación de Chelsy pero por la expresión del chico sabían que lo que les había dicho la pequeña no había sido algo muy agradable, las chicas se acercaron a Astrid quién lucía más triste que cualquiera de las chicas

-¿Que pasó allá con Chelsy?- Dijo Hayley mirando a la castaña.

-El maldito de Edward le dijo a Chelsy la verdad de su madre, que él era su padre y bien en cortó le arruinó la infancia-

-Ese desgraciado ¿No se cansa de hacer sufrir a la gente?- Dijo Claris indignada ya que no creía a alguien capaz de hacer tanto daño.

-Y ¿Como se tomó eso Camilo?- Preguntó Lucero preocupada.

-La verdad creo que nada bien... Esta muy molesto casi que ni lo reconozco- Dijo Astrid triste -Creo que sería buena idea hablar con él e intentar calmarlo un poco-

-Tienes razón Astrid- Dijo Twilight -Creo que deberías intentar calmarlo un poco ya que supongo te va a escuchar y nosotras será mejor ayudar a Nana con la cena-

Las chicas comenzaron a animar el ambiente para que no pareciera funeral mientras Astrid buscaba a su novio quien estaba en la habitación donde se estaba quedando, estaba echado en la cama claramente cansado por todo lo que estaba pasando ya que con cada cosa que sucedía no tenía tiempo con su familia ni con Astrid, quien estaba reclinada en la puerta mirándolo sabiendo como se sentía...

-Deberías no martirizarte con todo esto Camilo ya que no todo es tu culpa-

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas allí? No te escuché entrar-

-Entre en silencio ya que no quería molestarte-

-Sabes que tu nunca me molestarias mi amore-

Ambos quedaron a solas en la habitación, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que esto se acabará pero también parecía que si noviazgo también ya que desde que volvieron a reunirse su relación parecía más distante que nunca...

Mientras todos ya estaban cenando y nadie notará que Astrid y Camilo no habían bajado **(Pero no estan haciendo cosas sospechosas al menos no ahora)**

-¿Donde está Astrid y Camilo? No bajaron a cenar- Preguntó el padre de la castaña pero obviamente nadie sabia que estaban haciendo pero cosas malas no eran...

-Deben de estar hablando tío- Dijo Lucero y su hermana asintió junto con las chicas pero alguien vino a meterle la sal a el agua...

-Si claro Lucero- dijo Kiryu riéndose - Esos dos deben estarse conociendo como Dios manda-

-No sea payaso Kiryu- Dijo Misty para zapearlo -Sabes que Astrid es muy reservada para eso y dudo que ambos lleguen a esa parte con todo esto que esta pasando-

Luego de más cosas eh ¿Ramdoms? Los chicos estaban esperando a Astrid para saber cual sería el plan para buscar a los "Reyes de Corazones " ya notaron que no había funcionado mucho un grupo pequeño...

-Yo propongo que los busquemos todos- Dijo Julian -Si entre todos buscamos tarde o temprano los encontraremos-

-Concuerdo- Dijo Flash -Ya vimos que con pocos no lograron encontrar a Yusei ni a Aki pero si a Chelsy por lo qué todos los podemos buscar-

-¿Pero no sería más riesgo para todos? Muchos podemos llamar la atención de Edward- Dijo Claris desconfiada

-Si tienes un mejor plan Claris... Dilo- Dijo Jack molesto ya que se acababan las opciones

-Bien todos iremos en grupos para buscarlos y el que los encuentre dará una señal- Dijo Astrid como su fuera una experta en el tema...

-Claro y según tú ¿Como lo haremos?-

-Simple- Dijo la castaña- Edward al notar que lo han encontrado va a disparar y creanme eso se escucha muy bien a distancia entonces si alguien esta cerca de él esa sera la señal... Así que chicos y chicas busquen ropa apta para pantano ya que será algo muy difícil y asqueroso-

-¿Y si se sale de control todo esto?- Pregunto Bruno quien confiaba y desconfiaba del plan de Astrid

-Simple, pedí refuerzos a la policía un primo mío trabaja allí por lo que será quien nos de refuerzos- Dijo Astrid sonriendo sabiendo que tenían respaldo

-Si te refieres a Dominic... No hay problema-Dijo Grachi confiando en su hermano

-¿Porque tienes tantos contactos raros?- Preguntó Camilo ya no creía mucho en el "primo" de Astrid

-Tranquilo... Es el hermano mayor de Grachi, es muy de confianza, él siempre cuida de Lucero, Twilight, Grachi y de mi- Dijo Astrid sabiendo que Camilo podía ponerse celoso si no lo explicaba bien...

Mientras todos se preparaban para ir en busca de Yusei y Aki... ¿Donde estarán con Edward?

 _ **(Mientras tanto con Yusei, Aki y Edward)**_

La amenazada pareja seguía caminando por el pantano bajó las ordenes de Edward quien parecía no cansarse de caminar, claro la locura le ayudaba a eso...

-¿A donde nos llevas Edward?- Preguntó Aki con voz temblorosa

-A donde pueda deshacerme de Yusei y pueda vivir a tu lado, mi hermosa reina de corazones- Dijo Edward intentando darle un beso pero Aki se negó...

-Al menos dejanos descansar Edward...Llevamos caminando toda la tarde y seria mejor descansar- Le pidió Aki haciendo pensar a Edward...

-De acuerdo querida así podrán soñar por última vez el uno con el otro- Dijo Edward para reírse de manera demencial...

 _-"Tranquila Aki... Lograré salvarte de algún modo"-_ Pensó Yusei quien estaba contra un árbol mirando a Aki que estaba con Edward pero pronto comenzaría la batalla final y pronto le pondrían fin a Edward de una vez...

 **Carol- Bien aquí esta la continuación y siento que esta bien rara... La primera vez que no se que paso en realidad... Me freí el cerebro...**

 **Grachi- Tranquilos estuvo en coma por sus exámenes por lo cual esta así...**

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado y el próximo capítulo ya se definirá como terminara esta historia...**

 **Los esperamos en la próxima actualización, les mandó un beso por parte de Carol que sigue en coma y nada cuidense, coman verduras, no se droguen y nada más los quiero mucho...**

 **Chao Chao...**

 **Fecha de edición: 31 de agosto del 2018**


	11. Salvación

**Carol-Hola Gente y bienvenidos a la continuación... Y sin más que decir empecemos...**

 **Grachi- ¿Olvidas que ya pasó un año desde que empezaste esta locura?**

 **Carol-¿Un año? O-O ¡Vaya y yo que pensaba que todavía faltaba para el año! Bueno después de que lean les voy a decir algo sobre esto y bien ¡A leer todo el mundo!**

 _ **Reina de Corazones**_

 _ **Capítulo 11: Salvación**_

La luz del día se había anunciado como si nada en la casa de cierta chica castaña, todos estaban dormidos aún pero pronto tendrían que despertarse para continuar en la búsqueda de Yusei y Aki...

-Bien chicos- Comenzó Astrid quien vestía más que como una chica, lucía como una arquera del ejercito de Inglaterra de la edad media **(Si no entienden en corto solo usaba pantalones, bien como... Como Robin de Batman algo así)** -Jack, Crow, Carly y Claris vendran del norte al centro...- Dijo la castaña y los cuatro mencionados asintieron- Bruno, Kiryu, Flash y Johnny vendrán del sur al centro...- Los cuatro mencionados asintieron- Lucero, Twilight, Hayley y Karl vendrán del este al centro del pantano y Camilo, Julian, Grachi y yo no reuniremos con Dominic y saldremos desde la cabaña donde estaba Edward... ¿Alguna objeción?- Dijo la castaña de modo serio y nadie dijo nada ya que no había tiempo -Bien chicos ¡Vámonos!-

-¡SIIIII!-

 _ **(Con Yusei y Aki)**_

La pareja solo había podido dormi horas ya que parecía que Edward no quería perder tiempo para lograr su plan... Llegaron a un pequeño claro en el pantano, Edward y Marco estaban sucios y los novios no se diga además el cansancio no los dejaba avanzar más...

-¡BIEN YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- Dijo Edward riéndose aun más demencial que antes

-¡Ya finos que nos harás Edward! o que ¿tienes miedo?- Dijo Yusei quien había conseguido algo lo suficientemente filoso para romper las sogas que lo ataban...

-Tienes razón... Después de todo ya no vas a existir Yusei... Mi plan es simple... Tienes dos opciones: 1-) Te alejas de la vida de Aki para siempre y me dejas ser feliz con ella o 2-) Te niegas y te mato... Es muy simple-

-¿Y crees que Aki te va a amar sabiendo que me mataste y mataste a el padre de los Harris? No lo creo Edward...- Dijo Yusei no teniéndole miedo ya que sabia que no podría hacerlo...

-¿Perdiste la cabeza Yusei? Aki me va a amar porque YO lo digo... No tendrá otra opción... Ella y yo somos almas gemelas-

-Si claro- Dijo con sarcasmo el ojiazul -Y yo soy el alma gemela de este árbol... Entiende Edward ella no te va a amar-

-¡Tendrá que hacerlo! Yo la amó...-

-Y ella me ama a mi... Por favor Edward dejala ir y así podrás acabar conmigo- Dijo Yusei quien había logrado soltarse y Edward ni siquiera lo había notado...

-Edward no le hagas nada a Yusei... Yo haré lo que quieres pero dejalo ir-Dijo Aki intentando detener todo esto

-Lo vez Yusei... Te tiene lastim...- No término de hablar porque le pareció haber escuchado algo pero fue su imaginación... Hasta que pensó que los amigos de la pareja lo estaban buscando... Vio a Yusei sonreír burlón por lo que supuso que él ya tenía un plan...

-¿De que te ríes imbécil?- Dijo pegándole una cachetada con el arma, pero no le borró la sonrisa del rostro a Yusei.

-Solo te diré que es parte del plan... No te saldrás con la tuya- Dijo decidido ya que sabia que él ya iba a colgar los tenis y no él **(Grachi- ¿Colgar los tenis? Porque mejor no decimos colgó la po*** Carol-¡Grachi! No pienso escribir eso Grachi- :'( ;-( Te odio)**

-Bien pues tu "plan" no se va a ejecutar- Dijo apuntándole con él arma -Pero antes te diré que haré a Aki tan feliz en la cama como a tu queridita Rubí que dejame decirte que era tan buena en la cama que contigo se hubiera quedado corta y creeme que me encantó darle su último momento de vida y dejar huérfanos a sus bastardos...-

-¡IDIOTA ERA UNA NIÑA...! ¡¿COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESO A ASUKA?!- Le gritó Yusei para darle un buen puñetazo a Edward quien retrocedió por la fuerza del golpe y él envés de devolvérselo con más fuerza, le disparó a la pierna, inmovilizando a Yusei, Aki logró zafarse de Marco para mirar a Yusei y correr a ayudarlo y en eso Edward la toma del pelo y la tira al suelo como si de nadie se tratase pero Aki no se da por vencida y Edward la toma del cabello y la lanza lejos de Yusei y él intentó llegar a Aki pero el dolor de su pierna no lo dejaba...

-¡¿ME LO DICES A MI?! Si tu le hacías lo mismo a ella... Ah espera ¡NUNCA PUDISTE YUSEI! ¡PORQUE ERA M-I-A!-

-Pero al menos Aki no lo será porque tendrás que matarme antes de hacerlo-

-Eso no será difícil Yusei y creeme ninguno de tus amiguitos te va a salvar de esta... Este es fin para ti Yusei-

El ojiazul solo pedía mentalmente que sus amigos se apresuraran porque le importaba más ver a Aki viva que ver que él estaría para ella igual de vivo...

 _ **(Mientras tanto con el grupo de rescate Astrid PV)**_

Habíamos llegado hace rato con el grupo que me tocaba y cuando llegamos mi primo Dominic nos estaba esperando y...

-¡HERMANOOOO!- Gritó Grachi saltándole encima a Dominic y ambos se cayeron al suelo...

-Astrid ¡¿Tragiste a esta loca contigo?!-Se quejó quitándose a Grachi de encima -Ya se me hacía raro que en tu plan involucraras a Grachi-

-Hum... ¡Por lo menos podrías decirme que me extrañas idiota!- Dijo Grachi indignada cruzándose de brazos -No se ni siquiera que haces aquí... Con Astrid nos basta manejando armas-

-¿Enserio? Y ¿En que momento comenzaste a manejar armas Astrid?- Me preguntó incrédulo, bueno hasta Camilo me miraba así...

-Bien; aprendí en un viaje a Japón... Fueron ordenes de mi padre es lo único que se- Dije ya que no quería dar explicaciones de esas cosas -Ya envés de hablar de esas cosas vamos a buscar a Yusei y a Aki antes de que los maten- Dije para que partiéramos para el pantano... Sinceramente es mejor con esta ropa que con el vestido que andaba ayer, es más cómodo para esto, mientras caminábamos escuchamos risas macabras... Gritos... Más risas macabras y más gritos pero no eran gritos de miedo eran gritos... Bien no se como explicarlos pero no eran algo que representara algún peligro... En un momento mientras caminabamos sentí que no podía avanzar, era pantano y me había caído en una fosa de fango, eran como arenas movedizas y me estaba hundiendo pero como iba atrás nadie lo había notado, estaban hablando de quien sabe qué y no habían notado que me hundo...

-Bien deberíamos seguir más adelante... Hay un claro en el pantano ¿Que dices Astrid? ¿Crees que estén allí?- Me "pregunta" Dominic y luego ve que me estoy hundiendo...

-Eh... Astrid, te estás hundiendo- Me dice Grachi cuando cree que no lo sé.

-¿Enserio? ¡No me digas!- Dije con sarcasmo pero a la vez si tengo miedo de hundirme.

Todos corren a ayudarme cuando el fango ya me llega a la cintura, sorprendentemente y con una fuerza increíble me sacan de allí y yo claramente me molesté e iba a reclamarles por eso pero no hay tiempo, seguimos caminando y escuchamos un disparó y sabemos que estamos cerca de allí, suponemos que era Edward pero luego escuchamos la voz de Aki por lo que supimos ya estábamos cerca de allí, luego nos acercamos lo suficiente para ver a Edward discutiendo con el tipo que lo acompañaba, miramos a Yusei en el suelo con la pierna sangrandole y a Aki también en el suelo, sabíamos que no estaban muertos ya que al menos Yusei se movía y Aki logró levantarse solo para ver como Edward discutía...

-¡Eres un inútil Marco! ¡Ahora nos van a descubrir por tu estúpida culpa!-

-¡¿Mi culpa SEÑOR?! ¡¿QUIEN FUE EL IMBÉCIL QUE DISPARÓ SABIENDO QUE HAY GENTE BUSCÁNDOLOS?!-

-¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ IDIOTA!-

Ambos comenzaron a discutir en el suelo, golpeándose con fuerza, hasta que...

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ME MORDIÓ UNA SERPIENTE!- Dijo el tipo ese, eh ¿Marco? Bueno no importa pero había alguien menos en el camino, miramos a Yusei levantarse con gran esfuerzo y golpear a Edward y ambos siguieron discutiendo y con mucha suerte, Yusei le quita el arma a Edward y siguen peleando a golpes pero... La herida de Yusei no lo dejaba seguir mucho, estaba sangrando mucho y creo que la falta de sangre le esta afectando, Edward se levanta y recupera el arma y mirando a Aki indefensa, allí parada como si nada... le disparó y la bala desgraciadamente dio en su blanco...

Queríamos hacer algo; ya detenerlo, miramos al tipo agonizar prácticamente al igual que Yusei y Aki, creanme que me da más coraje ver que... Estábamos perdiendo a Yusei y Aki...

-¡YUSEI! ¡TE GANÉ! ¡YA NUNCA SERÁS FELIZ! ¡TE QUITÉ A ASUKA Y AHORA TE VOY A ARREBATAR A TU QUERIDA AKI! ¡Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE FUE UN PLACER LLEVARME A LA CAMA A ASUKA Y ¿TE DIGO QUÉ?! ¡ESTABA DELICIOSAS Y YO SI PUDE DARLE LO QUE TU NUNCA LE DARÍAS Y ¿SABES? ME ALEGRÓ HABERLA LLEVADO AL MÁS ALLÁ!- Lo soltó todo en la cara de todos allí pero eso ya lo sabíamos, al menos nosotros, Edward ahora le esta apuntando en la cabeza a Yusei y Dominic estaba a punto de dispararle pero alguien se le adelanto... Allí, escondida estaba Valentina y con el arma del tipo que prácticamente estaba muerto le disparó por la espalda pero la bala paso a través de el corazón de Edward... Él comenzó a reírse demencialmente y cayó en un pozo como en el que yo me había caído pero él empezó a caer más rápido, Yusei logró arrastrarse donde Edward pero ya era tarde... Se había hundido en él... Pero no había dejado de pensar que lo habían derrotado y que él había sido el vencedor

-¡Yusei!- Gritó una voz conocida; los chicos habían aparecido, tarde pero lo hicieron...

-¿Qué paso? ¿Donde esta Edward?- Nos preguntaron el grupo que recién llegaba pero soy la única consciente que recuerda que Aki y Yusei se están desangrado y muy rápidamente...

-Ehhhh ¿Chicos?- Les llamó la atención y ellos me hacen caso - No es que no les quiera decir lo que paso pero... Yusei y Aki se nos mueren así que vayamos a casa para salvarlos... - Todos notan que al menos Yusei se movía pero Aki, no se estaba moviendo pero gracias al cielo, aun esta consciente...

Volvimos lo mas rápido que pudimos a casa de Aki y allí Setsuko y Martha **(También vino a la frustrada boda)** se pusieron a curar a Yusei y a Aki y todos nos toca esperar, para matar el tiempo nos preguntan acerca de lo que pasó y que pasó con Edward, los chicos y Grachi les dicen todo lo que vieron pero nunguno puede explicar quién le disparó a Edward ya que ninguno notó que Valentina había estado allí y que ella había salvado realmente a Yusei y Aki...

-Yo se quien lo hizo...- Les digo y todo me clavan la mirada pero lo ignoro no porque no es que no me importe pero al menos yo se quien lo había hecho -Fue...-

-Fui yo chicos- Dijo Valentina apareciendo de la cocina pero todos no le creen.

-No mientas Valentina- Dijo Jack riéndose -Tú no nos acompañaste y dijiste que no sabias manejar armas-

-Es cierto... Se que no fui con ustedes pero los seguí y cuando estaban a punto de dispararle a Yusei yo tomé el arma de el tipo muerto y no se como logré dispararle pero... Lo hice- Dice y ahora si todos le creen, la espera nos esta matando a todos, los gemelos le están ayudando a Setsuko y a Martha con la curación de los chicos pero todos tememos por lo peor, pasaron una hora, dos, tres y ellas no salen; pronto anochece y con Sherry y Misty preparamos algo de té para los chicos, todos estamos en la sala aun más preocupado porque habían pasado casi cuatro horas y... Nada, de repente Martha sale de la habitación donde estaba Yusei junto con Leo, ella nos dice que Yusei esta bien; que perdió mucha sangre pero se va a recuperar pronto y en eso sale Setsuko con Luna para decirnos lo mismo, que la bala no había entrado tan profundo y que no había dañado ningún órgano interno pero si debería estar cuidándose y que pronto estaría bien, la angustia que nos mataba ahora ya nos ha abandonado... Ahora a esperar que estos dos reyes se curen completamente...

 _ **(Un mes después PV Normal)**_

Después de todo lo que había pasado, de que Yusei y Aki se recuperaran enteramente de sus heridas físicas como psicológicas, creen que ya es hora de volver a retomar sus planes de boda...

-¿Enserio? ¿Piensan en volver a hacer los preparativos de la boda?- Pregunta Julian impresionado por el anuncio de la retomación de la boda.

-Claro Julian- Le dijo Grachi abrazándolo- Es mejor que ya que nada los detiene que unan sus vidas para siempre-

-No mi dulce Grachi pero ¿Ahora?-

-Si Julian y nosotros deberíamos seguir su ejemplo...- Le dijo la pelinegra a su novio quien sabía que no era tiempo pero ella lo entendería o tal vez no...

Mientras todos discuten, cierto par de tortolitos están afuera de la casa de los Izayoi dando un paseo pero era para tocar un tema serio...

-Astrid-

-Dime- Camilo le había dicho a la castaña que quería hablar algo con ella pero no tenía idea de él qué...

-¿Sabes? Llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, hemos compartido miles de locuras y peligros y... Me gustaría vivir esas cosas solo contigo pero... El resto de mi vida-

-Lo sé, creeme que yo también de hecho si Asuka nos mirara ahora nos diría "Ustedes par de tortolitos, si tanto se aman y les gusta hacer locuras; casense de una vez"- Eso hizo sonreír a Camilo, al fin había "vengado" gracias a Valentina a suvhermana y a su padre de las monstruosidades de Edward y lo que dijo Astrid era cierto, su hermana lo que más querría era verlo feliz...

-De hecho eso es lo que quiero hablar contigo... Astrid quiero que nos casemos-

-Espera ¿Qué?- Dijo Astrid sorprendida y sonrojada al verlo soltarlo de una vez -¿Lo dices enserio? Es decir ¿Casarnos? Se que cuando llegaste me dijiste que no estabas seguro y...-

-Eso fue antes... Me encanta las locuras que haces y espero que casarnos sea una de ellas- Dijo dándole un suanve beso en los labios a su sonrojada novia - Ya hablé con tus padres y ellos lo aprueban pero, yo quiero tu aprobación claramente, entonces ¿ Aceptarlas vivir una vida no muy normal al lado de este loco que te ama como a nadie?-

-¿Pudiste saltarte eso y lo sabias?- Dijo Astrid seria y Camilo pensó que le estaba diciendo que no -Claro que me casaré contigo tonto- Dijo la castaña con claras lágrimas en los ojos y ambos sin darse cuenta eran el centro de atención de todo el mundo que los miraban desde el balcón de la sala...

-¡Yuju tortolitos! ¡Aun falta tiempo para eso! ¡La soledad no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo!- Dijo Grachi arruinando el momento y haciendo asustar a la pareja, ambos decidieron entrar para encontrarse con la noticia de la retomación de la boda de "Los Reyes de Corazones " y ahora todos les preguntan a Camilo y a Astrid que hacían solos afuera y lejos de la vista de todos y... ¡Oh sorpresa! Ambos se van a casar y luego pensando que eran los únicos...

-Chicos hay algo que quiero decirles... Carly y yo nos vamos a casar- Dijo Jack ante la mirada sorprendida de todos...

-Bien... Entonces ¿será boda triple?- Preguntó Yusei a todo el mundo...

-¿Triple?- Preguntó curioso Jack ya que el no estaba cuando Camilo y Astrid anunciaron su boda- ¿Quien más se casa aquí?-

-Nosotros Jack- Dijo Astrid quien parecía indignada por la poca cabeza que tenia el rubio -Cuando no estabas con Carly, Camilo y yo anunciamos que nos vamos a casar-

-¿Tambien ustedes?- Preguntó Crow tomando de la mano a Claris -Porque también tengo planes con Claris de casarnos-

-¡¿Qué?! Entonces ¡¿boda cuádruple?!- Dijo Bruno sorprendido al igual que el resto de los chicos...

-Así parece Bruno- Dijo Astrid dejándose caer en el brazo de sus novio - Y creo que nadie más tiene planes ¿o sí?- Todos negaron así que solo cuatro parejas se casaban por ahora -Entonces será mejor compartir en parte el día de la boda de Yusei y Aki para que el resto también nos casemos-

-Por nosotros no hay problema- Dijo Claris y Crow asintió estando de acuerdo con su novia

-Por nosotros tampoco- Dijo Jack y era claro que Carly no necesitaba hablar para saber que concordaba con el rubio de su novio...

-Entonces ¡Más motivo para celebrar! Y preparar la despedida de soltero (Okey no)- Dijo Kiryu pero todos sabían por donde iba eso...

-Ni lo sueñes Kiryu- Lo regañó Misty que estaba a su lado pero sabía lo que buscaba- No busques escusas para tomar...-

-A Kiryu le falta su buena copa- Dijo Sherry bromeando haciendo que el peliplateado la fulminará con la mirada pero la mirada que le dedico Sherry lo hizo retractarse...

-Sabes que ya no dependo de la bebida cariño...- Dijo Kiryu pero era para ocultar la verdad

-Si claro y yo me llamo pericos del opalotes, no mientas Kiryu que bien te conozco- Dijo Misty regañándolo una vez más y dejando de lado el tema principal.

-Bien- Dijo Lucero interrumpiendo a todos -Entonces no hay tiempo que perder así tendremos las bodas listas y a tiempo... Así que vámonos...- Dijo jalando a Astrid y el resto jalando a las otras chicas, sabían que el camino iba a ser problemático pero allí estarían para ayudar...

Durante esos día reinaba la paz, ya sin la necesidad de luchar por salvar a alguien, ahora era el tiempo de seguir a su propio corazón y ellas sabían que con sus amigas eso sería claramente una gran aventura... Ahora esa era la misión; preparar las bodas y evitar que algún loco lo arruine todo, okey no pero si evitar que eso no se lleve a cabo...

Valentina estaba feliz por las chicas, estaba claro que ella había terminado con Edward pero ahora se siente como una carga para todos allí, ellos eran felices con sus respectivas parejas y ella estaba sola, embarazada y pensando que ya no encajaría allí...

-¿Estas bien Valentina?- Le pregunta Twilight quien estaba a su lado, con el tiempo todos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de Valentina y a nadie le caía mal ya que ella en el fondo era muy buena persona...

-Sí es solo que siento que ya no voy a encajar aquí... Todas están haciendo sus vidas y yo aquí-

-Mira Valentina, no se que pasó antes de que llegarás aquí pero ten por seguro que no te van a dejar sola-

-Gracias Twilight, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo levantándose para ir donde Aki con quien no había cruzado palabra desde hacía mucho tiempo...

-Aki-

\- Dime Valentina-

-Perdón-

-¿Eh?- La ojialmendra no entendía ¿Le estaba pidiendo perdón? ¿Porqué?

-No me tienes que pedir perdón... El pasado es pasado y debes dejarlo ir-

-¿No me odias? Después de todo fue en parte mi culpa que casi te mataran-

-No fue tu culpa- Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro- Edward estaba loco y de hecho gracias a ti él no le hizo nada a Yusei y gracias a eso podré vivir a su lado-

-Entonces ¿Sin recores? Reina de corazones-

-Claro Valentina, sin rencores-

Aki sabía que ella se había arrepentido y si era de verdad con el tiempo, nada de esto seria recordado...

Si su vida era aburrida antes de conocer a los muchos amigos que ahora tiene, sabía que al lado de Yusei las cosas no serían tan aburrida, sino un mundo lleno de amor y locuras

Ahora sí, no había más peligros pero tampoco todo era de color de rosa y qu todo era paz y tranquilidad pero eso seria por poco tiempo... Ya que el amor sano toda herida de el corazón y del alma... Y claro luego llegaran los dolores de cabeza con los miles de bebés que vendrán en camino, si cuando estaban siendo novios era fácil de contenerse... Ahora de casados seria peor pero eso es otra historia pero una muy interesante para los chicos.

 **Carol-Hasta aquí el capítulo y perdón por no hacer agonizar tanto a Edward ni a Yusei y Aki pero en los planes originales de la historia ni Yusei y Aki sobrevivían y luego pasaban otras cosas pero lo cambie para que no murieran y luego me mataran y para malas noticias es que es el fin de la historia...**

 **Todos- ¿Nani? ¿No es cierto verdad?**

 **Carol- No mentira... Pero esto esta llegando a su final, creo que le queda capítulos más...**

 **Grachi- Y yo que pensaba que iban a ser más...**

 **Carol-Lo siento, si quise que fuera más largo pero no se que más inventar ¿Que Edward no murió y volverá por Aki? ¿Que Aki esta embarazada? ¿Que todos nos reunimos a lo Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V como un demonio genocida? No ya no hay más ideas pero el final les va a gustar o tal vez no...**

 **Bien les mando un beso grande, miles de abrazos y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y solo diré que nos leemos hasta la próxima...**

 **Soy Carol y me despido no sin recordarles pasar por mi página de facebook (En mi perfil de fanfiction aparecerá) y nada los quiero mucho...**

 **¡Chao Chao!**

 **Fecha de edición: 04 de septiembre del 2018...**


	12. Finalmente Acepto

**Carol- Bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo de esta locura...**

 **Grachi-Gracias por acompañarnos en este fic y lo malo siempre tiene que terminar...**

 **Lucero- Honestamente nosotros no sabemos si estar felices porque termina esta tortura o estar preocupados por las futuras historias...**

 **Carol- Después hablamos de eso... Bien** **habrá lemon así que si no quieren leer** **no lo hagan y bueno ¡Comiencen a leer!**

 _ **Reina de Corazones**_

 _ **Capítulo 12: Finalmente... Acepto.**_

Sí pensaban que planear una boda era difícil; planear 4 era difícil al mil y ese era el caso de estas chicas que tenían tan poco tiempo ya que el día de la boda de ciertas chicas se acercaba...

No iban a negar que preparar la boda de Yusei y Aki al principio fue en vano pero ahora esperaban que no fuera así...

-Si alguien detiene la boda les juró que me la van a pagar- Dijo Astrid de mal humor, cosa que no era muy común en ella...

-Tranquila Astrid, nada malo puede pasar...- Dijo Lucero dandolé animos a su prima -Al menos hasta que llegue la luna de miel o la noche de bodas, allí si vendrán los nervios y los problemas- Todas se rieron por eso... Estaban en el patio trasero de la casa de Aki, descansando un poco ya que la boda a todas las estaba matando pero, el resultado valía la pena.

-No se porque pero lo que dijo Lucero si me aterra- Dijo Carly dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

-¿La luna de miel?- Carly negó con la cabeza haciendo que todas se sonrojaran ya que no solían hablar de eso... Bueno ¡nunca lo han hablado!

-¡Ay Carly!- Se quejó Grachi - Eso no es nada del otro mundo... Después de todo es algo natural que se da entre las parejas casadas-

-Hablas como si fueras una experta en el área Graciela y eso que no te has casado- Dijo Astrid haciendo sonrojar violentamente a Grachi quién empezó a reírse de manera nerviosa -¿Es enserio Graciela Ramos? ¿Ya diste... Ese paso con Julian?-

-Emmmm, etto, yo... Bueno c-como dije es algo natural- Lo soltó pero sabía que hablar de eso había sido un error -¡Ay vamos! ¡Estoy segura que alguna de ustedes también ya cruzó la línea! Alguien además de Valentina claramente y sin ofender-

-Que conste eh... Yo no lo hice a mi voluntad Grachi- Dijo la azabache tomando té, había cambiado con el tiempo y ahora luce más como una madre y se notaba cada vez más su panza de embarazada.

-No puedo creerlo Grachi- Dijo Twilight sorprendida de que su prima fuera taaan adelantada -Para eso esta la noche de bodas mujer-

-¡Vamos ya no me crucifiquen! Que estoy segura que hasta Astrid ya pasó la linea con Camilo o Aki con Yusei- Lo que dijo Grachi hizo a todas clavar su mirada en la castaña y en la pelirroja ojialmendra pero ellas ni se inmutaron por lo que dijo Grachi.

-A mi no me miren- Dijo Aki intranquila- No no tengo nada que ocultar con Yusei y si lo hicimos o no queda entre nosotros 2- Grachi comenzaba a pensar que se estaba crucificando más

-Mira Grachi- Dijo Astrid dejando de lado su taza de café - Camilo y yo nos amamos y nos queremos mucho pero, creo que los dos somos taaaaaan inocentes que creo que en la noche de bodas nos vamos a dormir pensando en que hicimos y no es que no haya querido que eso pasará simplemente no se da... Y como dice Aki si pasó algo entre los dos entre nosotros 2 queda eso-

-Si claro Astrid- Dijo Hayley riéndose -Se que se ve y se siente que tu y Camilo son tan pasivos pero eso no significa que no hayan hecho eso-

-¿Y porqué todas piensan que he llegado a eso?- Dijo Astrid molesta y a la vez queriendo sacarse de encima a sus amigas.

-Eres la primera que comenzó su relación- Comenzó Aki quien no había dicho nada más relevante hasta ahora.

-Sueles pasar ¡Demasiado! Tiempo a solas con Camilo- Siguió Claris haciendo a Astrid querer desaparecer.

-Y no creo que sean tan inocentes ni pasivos para ni siquiera haber tenido algún momento íntimo entre los 2- Terminó Grachi haciendo suspirar a Astrid.

-Todo es cierto... Pero no ha pasado nada indebido al menos no ahora-

-Aunque con eso que Chelsy quiere sus primitos, no creo que Camilo te deje en paz querida Astrid- Dijo Grachi riéndose por lo que ya todos conocían...

-Bien Grachi y ¿En que piensas que ni dejaré a Astrid en paz?- Dijo el castaño apareciendo de la nada, haciendo asustar a todas las chicas que estaban allí - Se puede saber ¿De que tanto hablan?-

-Pues de cosas de chicas Camilo- Dijo Astrid sintiéndose aliviada -Dudo que lo entiendas-

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo Astrid- Dijo dándole un beso a su novia - Por cierto chicas, los chicos los esperan en la sala-

Todas salieron corriendo a la sala ya que llevaban casi 1 mes de no verse por la preparación de la boda y al parecer todos estaban igual...

Yusei y Aki habían seguido viéndose en la casa pero para la mala suerte de Yusei, su futuro suegro le tenía la mirada fija en él para que no se acercara a Aki pero en la noche, es otra historia...

-¿Como van los planes de la boda?- Pregunto Bruno a Jack quien sonrió confiado.

-Pues así como van las cosas Bruno, creo que dentro de un mes ya se pueden escuchar las campanas de bodas-

-Pareces de mejor humor que nunca Jack- Dijo Crow haciendo burla de Jack ya que como todos lo conocían, él era Jack y su humor de demonio no lo soportaba nadie, excepto Carly.

-¿Y como no estar feliz si me voy a casar con una chica tan dulce como Carly?-

Desde la muerte de Edward, nadie sentía el ambiente amenazador como antes, sino se sentía la paz y la tranquilidad.

-Ya me imaginó a los miles de niños que vamos a ver en algunos años- Dijo Kiryu tomando la mano de Misty mientras se sentaban en uno de los sillones de la casa.

-¡No seas exagerado Kiryu! Aquí los que más van a sufrir son Yusei y Aki ya que conociendo a Yusei, le va a dejar una buena carga a Aki- Dijo Crow haciendo a los dos chicos sonrojar ya que estaban exagerando.

-¿Y qué me dicen de Astrid y Camilo? Si Chelsy y Danilo ya cuentan como hijos y los que posiblemente tengan será una locura- Dijo Grachi encendiendo la llama de la conversación pasada en el jardín.

-Querrás decir que no saquen lo psicópata de Astrid sino quien sabe que futuro les espera- Dijo Jack quién recibió un buen golpe por parte de la castaña y este lo dejo en el suelo.

-No digas cosas como esas y más si Astrid esta aquí, no vas a ganarle Jack- Dijo Carly riéndose de su pobre novio.

-Y si salen tan pasivos como el padre quien sabe también que futuro les espera- Sin duda Grachi era la que siempre encendía las cosas allí pero encendía temas no muy alegres y terminan siendo un caos.

¡Oh si! Las cosas buenas tienen su tiempo y claramente aquí ya había llegado eso...

Cada día que pasaba emocionaba a todos en particular pero principalmente a Yusei y Aki quienes estaban más que frustrados ya que si Edward no hubiera interferido, ellos ya hubieran dicho... Acepto... "Hasta que la muerte nos separe "...

 _ **(Un mes después)**_

En la iglesia se podían escuchar las campanas indicando que la hora de la verdad había llegado, como hacía casi 3 meses atrás Yusei estaba allí esperando una vez más a Aki pero que esta vez todo sería muy diferente...

-Yusei entra la ceremonia esta por comenzar y dudo que Aki quiera recibirte aquí- Yusei volteó para encontrarse con su ex enemigo quien con el tiempo había comenzado a estimar.

-Vamos Camilo no digas que tu no estas ansioso de ver a Astrid-

-Lo estoy creeme pero al menos yo se esperar- Dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos y aunque lo negara ya quería ver a su dulce y peligrosa novia.

Ambos hombres entraron para que la ceremonia comenzará, cada uno comenzó a llegar a su lugar asignado y en eso, la marcha nupcial comenzó en la iglesia y todos se levantaron para recibir a las novias, todas con sus vestidos blancos y sus largos vemos, caminaron de la mano de sus respectivos padres hasta llegar a el altar donde sus novios los esperaban, ese momento no existía nadie más para los chicos principalmente para Yusei y Aki quienes volvían a ese lugar, donde sabían que ya nadie ni nada los detendría esta vez y cada uno pasó cuando llegó su momento asignado, Leo, Luna, Chelsy y Danilo llegaron con los anillos, Setsuko y Hideo con los lazos...

-Jóvenes... ¿Aceptan amarse, respetarse, cuidarse hasta que la muerte los separe...-

-Acepto- Dijeron todos mirando los ojos de sus respectivas parejas alguien cerca de la puerta, cubierta de una capucha blanca con un aire celestial miraba con cariño a todos los novios principalmente a Yusei y Aki, sonrió de lado para saber que su vida en ese mundo, había terminado pero siempre cuidaría de ellos desde el cielo...

 _-"Creo que ellos ya no deben sentirse culpables y ya es hora que me despida de ellos... Cosa que debí hacer antes pero, no pude-_ Debajo de la capucha se notó un destello rojo y una corta cabellera castaña se notaba, la ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar y a tiempo le susurra al viento para luego en el umbral de la puerta desparaeciera en un halo de luz formado en este, al fin despidiéndose de los que tanto amaba...

-Bien jóvenes- Dijo el padre con una sonrisa -Ya pueden besar a su esposas-

En ese momento una voz en el viento les susurró al oído a cada uno de los que en el altar estaban...

 _-"Gracias por dejarme ir y dejarme ser feliz en el cielo... Gracias y cuidense mucho... Les deseo lo mejor... Adiós a todos y nuevamente gracias"-_ Todos menos Aki reconocieron esa voz pero tendrían que resistirse a llorar... Esa era la voz de Asuka... Era claro que ella luego de la muerte de Edward ya había podido descansar en el más allá pero le dio las gracias por ayudarla a descansar...

-Asuka...-

-¿También la escuchaste?- Dijo Astrid limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, de felicidad o tal vez de tristesa.

-Si... Pero ella ya podrá descansar en paz- Dijo Camilo dándole un beso a su esposa.

La fiesta de bodas en la mansión Izayoi comenzó y el primer baile de la pareja Fudo- Izayoi comenzó...

-Aki...-

-¿Que pasa Yusei?-

-Siempre supe que estaríamos juntos- Dijo haciendo reír a la pelirroja

-Y yo siempre supe que no podías vivir sin mi-

-Como diga su majestad- Eso hizo sonreír aun más a la pelirroja quien se dejaba guiar en el baile por su marido... - Te amo mi reina de corazones-

-Y yo a ti mi rey de corazones- Se dieron un tierno y largo beso con el que sellaron aquellas palabras...

La noche llegó y se anunció en la habitación de los recién casados, y no era la excepción en la habitación de Yusei y Aki, una habitación llena de pétalos de rosas y velas dándole ese toque romántico...

-Recuerdo que me dijiste que así querías nuestra habitación la noche de bodas- Dijo el pelinegro dándole pequeños besos en el cuello de Aki, esa noche sería especial y mágica sabiendo que ahora y siempre... Ellos eran uno... _"Hasta que la muerte los separé "_

El joven pelinegro comenzó a abrir el cierre de el vestido mientras comenzaba a besar pausadamente los hombros de su pelirroja esposa mientras caminaban hasta la cama de la habitación, mientras ella se deshacía de el saco y la corbata de su marido para volver a besar sus labios con pasión, en poco tiempo sus prendas abandonaron sus cuerpo dándole paso a la pasión y el deseo, Yusei se inclinó para comenzar a devorar los redondos senos de su esposa haciéndola gemir sonoramente al sentir placer mientras lamía y chupada su pezones como loco, mientras sus traviesas manos acariciaban su desnuda y suave piel de Aki y ella no se quedaba atrás ya que dedicaba tiempo para acariciar el perfecto cuerpo de su esposo.

Los besos, las caricias aumentaron constantemente haciendo que el deseo agónico de poseerse el uno al otro los estaba matando, Yusei llevo una de sus manos a la intimidad de Aki sintiendo que ya estaba húmeda y eso hacía que el dolor entre sus piernas aumentara en gran manera, introdujo un dedo en ella haciendo que la pelirroja se retorciera debajo de él al sentir una oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo, él al sentirla caliente y húmeda no pudo soportarlo más, quería estar dentro de ella, se posicionó entre las piernas de su esposa para entrar lentamente en ella aunque no sabía si resistiría ir tan lento, un vaivén suave que pronto empezó a subir de velocidad, una fina capa de sudor les comenzo a llenar su cuerpo mientras llegaban al orgasmo, Yusei se dejó caer sobre Aki, exhausto ya que había sido intenso, ambos se acomodaron en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado pero algo pasó de repente en la mente de Aki...

-¿Estas dormido Yusei?- Le preguntó pero el simplemente se quejó, estaba a punto de dormirse- ¿Escuchaste una voz en la iglesia?-

-Esa voz... Si la escuche- Dijo él suspirando ya que no pensó que Aki la escucharía.

-¿Sabes de quien era?-

-Era la voz de Asuka... Creo que ella al fin logró encontrar la paz-

-Entiendo pero si dices que todos la escuchamos entonces ¿Crees que a los chicos les afecte?-

-Lo dudo- Yusei abrazó por la cintura a a Aki mientras besaba su cuello -Al menos a Jack y a Crow ya que a ellos les afectó poco lo que le pasó, Carly y Claris al igual que tu no la conocieron y en el caso de Astrid y Camilo...-

-Ellos si debió dolerles pero ellos son fuertes- Dijo la pelirroja acurrucandose en los brazos de Yusei... Siempre había pensado que Asuka había dejado un gran vacío pero nunca quiso preguntar cosas sobre ella...

-Yusei dime ¿Crees que hubieras sido feliz con Asuka?-

-La verdad no, Camilo en aquel tiempo me habría matado y no creo que hubiera podido criar a Chelsy y Danilo pero al parecer Camilo si supo lidiar con eso y además gracias a eso ahora soy feliz a tu lado-

-Si tienes razón- Aki se rió imaginándose a Yusei lidiando con un par de niños hiperactivos, si incluso más que Leo luego de comer chocolate.

El sueño los venció de un momento a otro pero sabían que esa imagen viviría para siempre en sus memorias...

 _ **(3 meses después)**_

Nuestro ya conocido grupo de chicas estaban reunidas en el claro de un bosque para un picnic, sin sus novios ni maridos claramente ya que; ellos tenían otros planes...

-Y ¿Que tal la vida de casadas?- Preguntó Lucero mordiendo un emparedado de los muchos que habían allí.

-Pues- Comenzó Astrid suspirando -No es nada del otro mundo solo que ya no compartes las cosas como antes, ya no vives para ti sino que vives para el otro-

-Astrid tiene razón- Menciono la de las grandes gafas, Carly - Pero si es en otros asuntos es caso aparte-

Todas se rieron sabiendo a que se refería Carly y volvió al fuego aquel tema que según todas había muerto... Como Edward...

-Vamos como sabemos que es algo natural, no se porqué se preocupan-Dijo Claris tomando jugo -Aunque si por mi no fuera creo que nunca saldría de la habitación-

-¿Quien diría que el alegre Crow sería un apasionado en la cama? Bueno Claris así es la vida amiga- Dijo Aki sabiendo que pasaba aveces por lo mismo con Yusei.

-Y creo que con Camilo es lo mismo ¿verdad Astrid?- Habló Hayley mirando divertida la conversación...

-Bueno... Yo... Etto... ¿No les parece lindo el día?- Dijo la castaña riéndose nerviosamente; claramente no quería hablar

-Astrid no nos lo ocultes... Si se que tú y tu "pasivo" esposo ya no hay nada de pasivo- Dijo Grachi haciendo sonrojar a la castaña quien jugó tímidamente con sus dedos -El otro día que te vi, tenías tantas marcas que supongo te las hizo Camilo, que te juró pensé que te habías quemado con algo o habías sufrido de un accidente-

-Matenme- Susurró la castaña para suspirar, después de todo no era algo del otro mundo -Bien esa vez, si había pasado algo entre los dos y les juró que cuando me vi en el espejo quise corre y matarlo... Además de lo semi-sobreprotector que es, no suele dejarme en paz y más cuando Chelsy y Danilo se duermen-

-Entonces- Dijo Grachi sabiendo que alguna vez tuvo razón en algo- Tu dulce y " pasivo" marido es mas acalorado que un día de verano en Mallorca-

-Pero no me quejo Graciela- Dijo la castaña seria -Y después de todo... Es culpa de mis papás-

-¿Que tienen que ver mis tíos en esto?- Preguntó Twilight quien se había estado allí escondida de la conversación -Le dijeron lo mismo que a Scarleth ¿cierto?- La castaña asintió sabiendo que sus padre la estaban presionando para darles nietos...

-Ya me imagino a las pequeñas Astrid corriendo por su casa- Dijo Graciela bromeando haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a Astrid pero ¿porqué?

-O pequeños Camilos- Aportó Hayley riéndose disimuladamente

-Creo que no falta mucho tiempo para eso- Susurró pero fue lo suficientemente audible para Aki quien no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-¡¿VAS A SER MAMÁ?!-Lo gritó haciendo a todas ahogarse con lo que comían o bebían ¿era enserio? Al ver como la castaña asentía todas no cabían de la felicidad, aunque no era la única.

-No me extrañaría de ti Astrid- Dijo Aki emocionada - Pero estoy feliz por ti... Ya decía con quien va a jugar mi pequeña o pequeño hijo-

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN AKI?!- Aki asintió feliz y eso emociono más al resto de las chicas...

-Estoy segura que si el bebé de Aki es niña sera pelirroja de ojos azules-

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA GRACHI?! Si es niña sera pelinegra de ojos almendrados como Aki y sacará el color de piel de Yusei- Dijo Astrid desafiante, esto se pondrá bueno...

-¿Cuanto quieres perder Astrid?-

-Si es como dices tú, haré lo que quieras pero si es como digo yo serás niñera hasta que yo lo diga...- La castaña sonrió sabiendo que ella podía triunfar, su prima lo pensó pero no dudo en aceptar.

-¡Trato hecho prima!-

-No queda decir que si es niña o niño el bebé de Astrid y Camilo sera castaño o castaña de ojos cafés- Dijo Claris pensando que enserio con ellos no había ninguna diferencia, es más hasta parecían hermanos.

Mientras Grachi ya se declaraba la vencedora, Lucero y Twilight solo negaban con la cabeza ya que como conocían a Grachi, ella era muy confiada.

-Tranquila Grachi- Twilight intentó clamar a su prima aunque era algo muy difícil - Faltan 9 meses para saber quien gana-

-Y supongo- Dijo Hayley mirando a Aki y Astrid -Ya le dijeron a sus maridos que están embarazadas- Ambas chicas negaron ¿Enserio tienen más confianza en ellas que en los padres de sus hijos o hijas?

-De todos en casa solo Chelsy lo sabe- Dijo Astrid recordando un poco como reacciono la pequeña Chelsy al saber que tendría un primo o prima.

-Yo pensaba decirle a Yusei esta noche- Dijo Aki pensando en como se lo diría ya que era Yusei, muy pocas cosas lo sorprendían...

La noche llegó y todas habían regresado a sus respectivas casas pero Aki y Astrid estaban un poco intranquilas pero más Aki ya que no sabía como reaccionaria Yusei.

-Ánimo Aki, Yusei no es una roca como para no emocionarse al recibir una noticia así- Dijo Astrid dándole ánimos a su pelirroja novia- Nos vemos y suerte- Las pelirroja se despidió de su amiga y entro a la casa donde se encontró a su esposo junto con sus hermanitos.

-Ya era hora Aki- Dijo Leo eufórico como siempre haciendo sentir bien a Aki.

-Yusei tengo que hablar con tigo de algo serio- Dijo Aki seria pero juraba que estaba temblando.

-¿Qué pasa mi reina? Sientate- Aki obedeció y se sentó al lado de Yusei quien la abrazó por los hombros -Te veo pálida ¿te sientes bien?- Aki asintió y no sabía de donde sacaría valor para decirle que...

-Yusei yo... E-estoy E-e-emb-a-arazada- Lo soltó, Leo y Luna estaban boquiabiertos y Yusei no se diga, pero por dentro estaba más que feliz y sorprendido

-Gracias por la noticia Aki...- Yusei le robó un beso a su sonrojada rosa quien no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad -Si tenerte de esposa es lo mejor que me ha pasado tener un hijo contigo lo hace mucho mejor... Te amo Aki-

-Y yo a ti Yusei-

-¡Yupi! ¡Vamos a ser tíos!- Dijeron Leo y Luna al unisono ya que era simplemente increíble...

-Bien creo que ahora te sobre protegeré mucho más- Dijo Yusei bromeando y logro hacer que Aki lo golpeara - Dentro de poco volveremos a Londres así que será mejor empezar a decorar la habitación del o la bebé, deberás tener un buena alimentación bueno Martha puede hacerse cargo de eso...-

-Yusei, calmate, faltan nueve meses para eso, tendremos el tiempo suficiente para todo pero ahora solo disfrutalo- Soltó un gruñido pero un gruñido que sonó muy tierno.

El amor reinaba en sus vidas y ahora con la llegada de un hijo era una muestra de todo el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro...

Astrid llegó a la casa de sus padres donde se estaba quedando hasta que llegara el día en que se iría con Camilo de allí a vivir juntos a Inglaterra... Cuando llegó solo estaba Danilo y lo que él le había dicho a Astrid es que su esposo y Chelsy estaban hablando en el balcón de la sala, bueno

"hablando " ya que Chelsy ya había vuelto, Astrid suspiró y fue al balcón mirando a su esposo mirar la noche como ella solía hacerlo.

-Camilo-

-Mi amore, volviste- Él la recibió con su suave beso en los labios y luego la abrazó -¿Que tal el picnic con las chicas?-

-Estuvo genial pero... Hay algo que quiero decirte- Astrid suspiro no sabiendo ni siquiera por donde empezar, intento decírselo pero al no salir nada de su boca suspiro resignada- Lo siento es solo que ni siquiera se ni como decirte que...Estoy embarazada-

-Eso ya lo sabía pero me alivia que me lo digas- Dijo el castaño haciendo que Astrid lo mirara con una ceja arqueada - Lo siento, logre descubrir cuando eran tus "días peligrosos" y creo que se dio el milagro-

-¿Entonces ya lo habías visto venir? ¿ Y No me dijiste?-

-Quería que tu misma te dieras cuenta- Astrid lo fulminó con la mirada pero el no la soltó sino que la abrazó con mas fuerza -Creo que voy a llorar-

-Camilo tú- Astrid dudosa se mordió el labio -¿Estas feliz?-

-Claro... Estoy casado con la mujer más linda, tierna y a la vez peligrosa que pude haber conocido y voy a tener un hijo con esa linda mujer ¡guste a quien le guste!- Gritó como si amenazase a alguien y eso hizo sonreír a Astrid.

-Estas loco-

-Tu me pones así mi amore- Dijo robándole otro beso tierno -Te amo Astrid-

-Yo a ti Camilo- Ella se sintió tranquila, aunque por ahora ya se las vería para seguir siendo ella misma, aun y con una buena barriga...

Oh y si se preguntan como nacieron los bebés nacieron fuertes y sanas, la bebé de Yusei y Aki llamada Yume, una pequeña niña pelinegra de ojos almendrados como los de su madre y una piel como la de su padre, si Graciela le tocara su trabajo de niñera para Astrid y Yusei no cabía de la felicidad y la bebé de Camilo y Astrid llamada Asuka en honor a su tía, una pequeña de ojos cafés claros y su cabello castaño, sus padres estaban más que felices con su pequeña y no se diga sus primos y principalmente Chelsy quien era la más feliz...

Y pronto se unirían Carly y Claris quienes ya venían con sus bebes en camino y sus maridos además de sobreprotejerlas no cabían de la felicidad y sus ansias de ver su familia crecer...

Y muy pronto se darían cuenta que su vida ya estaba completa y ahora solo les falta... Disfrutarla al máximo y luego a soportar los dolores de cabeza con quienes podía ser serían unos y unas terremotos difíciles de controlar pero para algo se debe experimentar...

-Creo que las próximas para llegar al altar serán ustedes- Dijo Claris quien tenía cinco meses aproximadamente de embarazo el cual se notaba bastante a las chicas que estaban allí.

-Bien Claris puede que tengas razón - Dijo Lucero feliz - Es solo cuestión de tiempo y paciencia también-

-¡Que paciencia y que nada!- Se quejó Grachi de brazos cruzados -Porqué yo no voy a esperar siglos para estar con Julian y por eso nos vamos a casar- Dijo ella orgullosa pero todas sabían que ella era así...

Dentro de un tiempo sabrían que tan malo era adelantarse, pero eso es otra historia pero una muy interesante y más si era de esas chicas que era como una caja llena de sorpresas, alguna buenas y otras... Bueno como dije, es otra historia que tal vez alguien cuente mejor que yo.

 **Carol- Hasta aquí por hoy y espero que les haya gustado este "semifinal" de la historia.**

 **Grachi- ¡Que lindo! Tu como mamá y me alegra un poco que le pusieras Asuka a tu pequeña con Camilo... Creo que voy a llorar.**

 **Carol- No llores Grachi que en la historia muy pronto te va a tocar y la verdad me impacte cuando releí lo que hice con Asuka pero ella de alguna manera al fin puede descansar en paz.**

 **Aki- ¿Donde está Valentina en este "semifinal"? Ya que dijiste que todavía tienes planes con ella.**

 **Carol- En el epílogo sabrás que paso con ella.**

 **Y le aseguró que les va a encantar el epílogo que lo subiré el día del primer aniversario de esta historia.**

 **Bien con eso me despido y espero que enserio les haya gustado.**

 **Les mando un saludo a todos los que siguen esta historia y les mando miles de besos y abrazos y gracias por seguir esta locura.**

 **Soy Carol y me despido, nada cuidense y...**

 _ **¡Chao Chao!**_

 **Fecha de edición: 06 de septiembre del 2018**


	13. Epílogo

**Carol- Bienvenidos ahora sí al último capítulo de "Reina de Corazones" Gracias por el apoyo que me dieron durante este año lleno de locuras.**

 **Grachi- Cierto y ahora solo queda decir...**

 **Disfruten del epílogo.**

 _ **Reina de Corazones**_

 _ **Epílogo**_

 _ **(10 años después)**_

En una lujosa mansión en Londres, 3 niñas y 2 niños corrían por toda la sala mientras eran perseguidos por una chica pelinegra de ojos azules quién estaba harta de perseguir a los niños y una cuarta chica estaba con alguien practicando sus clases de piano.

-Bien hecho Raina, veo que mejoraste mucho mientras no estuve-

-Si tía Astrid, la verdad todos los días práctico para ser igual de buena que tú- Dijo la pequeña pelinegra de ojos azules de aproximadamente 9 años, su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y era realmente linda, estaban en casa de Yusei y Aki ya que ese día seria como una "Reunión familiar" y lo pongo entre comillas ya que aunque no sean familia de sangre todos se consideraban una familia pero por los momentos solo estaban la familia anfitriona, Grachi, Camilo y Astrid, sí con el tiempo esos cuatro se volvieron inseparables bueno más las 2 mujeres ya que siempre pasaban juntas hablando de cosas entre ellas, bueno larga historia.

-¡Niños dejen de correr por la sala o van a romper algo!- Los regaño Aki apareciendo de la cocina y los niños al verla se detuvieron en seco y la chica que los perseguía se dejo caer exahusta en uno de los sofás.

-No se como los aguantan a todos- Se quejó la chica en el sofá- ¡¿Cuando me darás mi libertad Astrid?- Se quejó haciendo reír a la castaña que estaba todavía en el piano.

-Bueno fue parte de una apuesta Graciela así que no te quejes- Grachi solo gruñó ya que no pensó que perdería en eso y aún después de diez años no la dejaba en paz...

-¿Por cierto alguien a visto a Migaki?- Pregunta Astrid y al ver que todas negaron suspiró... Era siempre la misma historia.

-Creo que debe estar con sus hermanos- Mencionó Aki, podía ser cierto pero quien sabe.

-La verdad me parece tan triste la vida de los tres, quedar huérfanos tan jóvenes y seguir sonriendo- Dijo con cierta melancolía la castaña al recordar el pasado, sí aquel pasado triste donde tuvieron que luchar por el verdadero amor...

-Bueno tía la vida sigue no podemos lamentarnos por siempre además Chelsy, Migaki y yo teníamos que crecer- Dijo Danilo entrando a la sala en compañía de Luna, ellos también con el tiempo habían cambiado y se habían vuelto los mejores amigos... Bueno al menos ellos.

-¿A que hora llegaron?- Preguntó Aki dándole un efusivo abrazo a su cuñada que llevaba días sin ver.

-Llegamos hace rato pero queríamos pasar un tiempo juntos ¿Verdad Dani?-

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas Dani- Se quejó el pelinegro ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas -Y si preguntan por Migaki esta con el tío Camilo-

Él y Chelsy se dieron cuenta con el tiempo que aquella niña era su hermana, ellos entendieron ya que la madre de Migaki había pasado lo mismo que su madre y ellos también fueron abandonados por su padre, bueno al menos hasta su muerte.

-Ya pasaron diez años desde que Valentina se fue- Dijo Aki con cierta melancolía, Valentina había tenido bastantes complicaciones durante el parto de su hija debido a los múltiples abusos de Edward, solo pasaron unos momentos juntas pero ella no resistió y murió pero sabiendo que las personas que la habían ayudado cuidarían bien de su hija.

-Vamos mamá, al menos tenemos a Migaki con nosotros- Dijo una pequeña castaña acercándose a su madre -Y al menos no tendrá una vida de sufrimiento como su madre y la tía Asuka-

-Lo sé Asuka- Dijo Astrid sonriendole a su pequeña, podía ser una niña pero solía ser muy lista para decir las cosas.

-Asuka tiene razón si la vida continua hay que disfrutarla al máximo- Dijo Carly entrando con Jack y sus gemelas, dos niñas de cabello rubio pero con los ojos grises de su madre **(Carol- Originalmente los ojos de Carly son grises y no azules como se veían cuando era dark signer).**

-¿Y ahora ustedes? ¿Quienes siguen Claris y Crow?-

\- Bueno que bueno que nos invocaste Grachi- Dijo una de las antes mencionadas entrando con Crow y su pequeño Mike, un pequeño de cabello rojo y ojos grises.

-Enserio esto se pondrá bueno- Dijo Luna cargando a Yume en la espalda.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a llegar y eran tantos que creo que ya no cabían en la sala... Todos habían formado sus familias menos nuestra loca Grachi, esa chica dice no estar hecha para tener hijos pero tal vez algún día cambie de opinión sí no es muy tarde.

-Creo que con tantos niños ya no se que vamos a hacer- Dijo Lucero mirando un grupo INMENSO de niños y niñas, no eran tan pacíficos como parecían sino eran los peores terremotos del hogar, pero cada uno ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- El tiempo pasó muy rápido- Dijo Hayley sonriendo pensativa- Hacia mucho tiempo todas vivíamos aburridas en España que no se si eso se llamaba vida; pero gracias a Astrid todas somos felices-

-¿Que conste eh? Yo solo hice mi papel de cupido- Se defendió la castaña -Y curiosamente ninguna de ustedes fue mi cupido pero al menos soy feliz-

-¡Y demos gracias a Dios que ninguno de sus hijos sacaron su lado maniático!- Dijo Jack con una copa de vino en mano, claro que eso molestó a Astrid pero se resistió para correr y golpearlo.

-¡Al menos yo maduré Jack!- Dijo la chica sonriendo burlona ya que ella había dejado de un lado sus locuras cuando nació Asuka pero luego llegaron sus otros dos hijos y cambio la historia.

-Cambiando de tema... Se puede decir ¿por qué o para qué es esta reunión?- Preguntó Flash quien no tenia idea del porque los habían convocado Yusei y Aki.

-La verdad solo buscamos una excusa para reunirlos a todos- Dijo Yusei encogiéndose de hombros- Desde que todos formamos nuestras familias no nos miramos muy seguido y es bueno recordar los buenos tiempos-

\- Aun recuerdo las largas charlas que tenía con estas chicas- Dijo Astrid riéndose un poco - Siempre tuve que cuidar de ustedes en todas partes-

-Bueno eras buena chaperona Astrid- Menciono Hayley mientras cargaba con su pequeña hija -Pero ahora nosotras tenemos que cuidar de ti porque con estos tres terremotos no creo que sea tan fácil vivir-

-¡¿Enserio lo crees?!- Grita Grachi mientras trataba de controlar a los niños- Estos niños sacaron lo eufórico de nosotras-

-Aveces siento tanta lastima de ti prima- Dijo Twilight mirando divertida la escena -Esto te pasa por creerte mucho-

-¡¿Porque todos dicen lo mismo?! Aveces siento que no me quieren... - Dijo Grachi de manera molesta, al menos ella no pasaba lo que sus amigas y sus primas si pero cuidar de sus primitos le estresaba mucho.

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Alguien a visto a Chelsy y a Leo?- Preguntó Yusei notando que solo estaba su hermana peliverde y no sabía donde estaba su loco hermano.

-Quien sabe hermano- Dijo Luna encogiendose de hombros - Desde que volvimos a Londres esos dos dijeron que se adelantarían pero creo que se fueron a perder-

-Esos dos- Dijeron todos negando con la cabeza, Leo y Chelsy siempre solían escaparse y solían aparecer juntos (valga la redundancia) y todos les decían que estaban enamorados y eso molestaba claramente a Camilo ya que mientras Chelsy viviera bajo su custodia no le iba a dejar el camino libre a Leo ya que no quería que nada malo le pasará.

-Les juró que si Leo intentanta hacer alguna locura lo voy a mandar lo más lejos que pueda de Chelsy- Dijo el castaño con un aura asesina y una mirada molesta ya que bueno... "Celos de tío "

-Vamos Camilo calmate... Chelsy ya no es una niña y no te pongas así de celoso por Chelsy que nada ganas con eso- Le dijo Astrid bromeando ya que conocía a Chelsy y ella tampoco era tonta para no cuidarse.

-¡No estoy celoso Astrid! Solo estoy preocupado por ella-

-Si claro papá, si el otro día casi corres a Leo por abrazar a Chelsy- Intervino Asuka y todos se rieron, dándose cuenta que esa pequeña era de cuidado ya que a pesar de ser muy pequeña era bastante astuta como sus hermanos menores y siempre se salía con la suya.

-Si es cierto- Intentó no reírse Astrid pero no le salió- También los anda vigilando cada vez que están en casa y no los deja solos... ¿Por qué eres tan sobreprotector?-

-Porque me gusta cuidar lo mío como tú mi amore- Le dio un beso haciendo sonrojar a Astrid como siempre lograba hacerlo -Por cierto ¿Y Migaki? No la volví a ver-

-¿No esta contigo? Yo también la estuve buscando- Dijo sorprendida y molesta Astrid - No entiendo porque lo hace-

-Tal vez porque siento que no encajo aquí- Dijo una pequeña y melodiosa voz apareciendonde repente, tenia el cabello azabache y unos enormes ojos dorados era una niña de 10 años y era la mayor del grupo de niños presentes.

-Migaki no digas eso- Dijo Astrid haciéndola una seña para que se acercara a ella - ¿Por qué dices que no encajas princesa?-

-Bueno tía... Tu tienes al tío Camilo, tienes a mis hermanos y a mis primos y yo ni siquiera se como son mis padres y ni como lucen... Mis hermanos viven ocupados con sus vidas y pareciera que no existo para ellos-

-Migaki- Le habló Aki dedicándole una sonrisa - Pero eso no significa que no encajas con nosotros... Mira a tus hermanos, ellos al igual que tú no convivieron con sus padres pero eso no los desalentó sino que les dio fuerza para salir adelante-

-La tía Aki tiene razón hermanita- Lo interrumpió Danilo - Migaki, lamentó si no pasamos tiempo contigo pero eso no significa que no te queramos, tanto Chelsy como yo sabemos lo que tú sientes pero no por eso decimos que no encajamos en este mundo, estoy seguro que Chelsy te diría lo mismo Migaki, nosotros te queremos y además aunque no tengamos a nuestros padres nosotros también somos tu familia y siempre estaremos allí para ti-

-Veo que maduraste hermano- Dijo Chelsy apareciendo místicamente con Leo -Lamento la demora pero tuvimos que hacer unas cosas-

-Porque eso no me extraña Chelsy- Dijo Camilo ocultando su alivio de verla y a la vez su enojo - Se puede decir ¿ Que tanto haces a solas con Leo?-

-Tío no te molestes solo pasó tiempo de calidad con mi novio- Dijo la chica sin titubear haciendo que todos los miraran con cara de WTF? Principalmente sus tíos y su hermano que no se lo creían.

-¡¿Novios?! ¡¿Desde cuando son novios?!-

-Bueno durante el viaje a Noruega Leo me pidió que fuera su novia y no digas nada tío si tu eras igual que Leo cuando eras novio de tía Astrid-

-No es por decir que es cierto pero...- Interrumpió Aki seria -Es cierto Camilo no les digas nada ya que tú solías escaparte con Astrid y quien sabe que hacían los dos solos-

-No diré nada al respecto- Camilo suspiró sabiendo que Chelsy había salido igual de rebelde a su madre y a su tía.

-Bueno envés de crucificarlos celebremos eso- Dijo Kiryu quien todavía tenía sus malas costumbres - Yo propongo un brindis por Leo y Chelsy y que muy pronto venga la boda-

Todos se rieron ya que sabían nunca iban a cambiar, nadie había notado que Yusei y Aki se habían fugado de allí y salieron a caminar por el jardín recordando miles de cosas.

-Sabes el tiempo pasó muy rápido- Dijo Aki mirando al cielo - Pareciera que era ayer que te dije que Yume vendría al mundo y ahora tenemos tres bellos hijos-

-Bueno al menos nuestra felicidad a durado y espero que este así por siempre-

-Bueno espero que no te pongas igual de celoso que Camilo cuando Yume y Raina tengan novio eh Yusei-

-Bueno disfrutare a mis princesas mientras aun puedo controlarlas y tu no te pongas celosa cuando Matsuo tenga novia-

-Bueno para mi Matsuo siempre será mi bebito y si llega a conseguir novia en un futuro creeme que haré lo que pueda por cuidarlo-

-Sabes me alegra Leo al fin se decidió en decirle a Camilo que amaba a Chelsy-

-¿Tú lo sabias?- Aki arqueo una ceja y miro dudosa a su pelinegro esposo -¿Porque siempre me ocultas las cosas eh Yusei?-

-No te juró que no sabia hasta hace unos días Leo me llamó y me dijo que no sabía como decírselo a Camilo ya que pensaba que lo mataría-

-De hecho se parece a Astrid, Camilo y tú cuando éramos jóvenes, Camilo tenía miedo que tú supieras que era novio de Astrid porque pensaba que los matarías-

Yusei se rió y luego acercó a Aki para verla a los ojos - Te amo Aki y espero que podamos vivir juntos hasta que estemos viejos, arrugados, sin dientes, canosos y que nuestros hijos nos tengan que cuidar de nosotros-

-Yo también te amo Yusei y esperó lo mismo y espero ver muchos nietos en un futuro-

Ambos se dieron un beso y cierta chica castaña de ojos rojos miraba serenamente la escena sabiendo que todos lo que amaba estaban viviendo en paz.

 _-"Creo que mejor me voy... Esos dos aun tienen que vivir sus vidas... Pero su amor lo sobrepasa todo"-_ Desaparecio sin más entre la luz del día...

Ambos regresaron adentro y miraban a todos disfrutar de sus familias.

-Miren volvieron sus majestades- Dijo Hayley bromeando.

-Bueno al menos Aki se logró quedar con su adorado título-

-Bueno Hayley no es que me guste tanto pero al menos eso ya no es necesario-

La noche llegó y todos estaban preparados para la cena, entre charlas y charlas, alguien se levanta con su copa en la mano para proponer un brindis.

-Chicos- Interrumpió Yusei a todos allí - Les propongo que brindemos por la buenos y malos momentos que hemos pasado y un brindis por el futuro que nos espera ya que será un futuro brillante-

-¡SALUD!- Gritaron todos para celebrar eso...

Las risas, la alegría y felicidad reinaba en sus vidas y así seria durante toda su vida...

Aquellos que se odiaban eran amigos y los amigos se apoyaban en todo y así era en ese lugar...

Ya en la noche cuando ya todo el mundo se había ido y la mayoría de la gente de la mansión dormía, Aki escribía en su diario en el cual colocaba cada cosa de su vida, incluso ahora...

" _Querido Diario..._

 _Este día ha sido maravilloso..._

 _Mi familia y (no me refiero a mis padres) reunida, esa familia que con el tiempo había formado, ahora es más grande que nunca..._

 _He vivido miles de cosas peligrosas en mi vida pero ahora vivo de lo más tranquila en mi casa con mis hijos y mi amado rey de corazones, es difícil pensar que a lo largo de mi vida han aparecido personas y otras han partido al más allá pero se que ellos desde el cielos nos cuidan..._

 _En momentos como estos me pregunto ¿Habría sido feliz lejos de Yusei? Y claramente es un no rotundo ya que el sin mi y yo sin él no seriamos lo mismo..._

 _También estoy feliz ya que Leo y Chelsy son pareja, yo ya lo sospechaba pero en fin ellos son felices y eso es lo que importa, yo pensaba lo mismo de Danilo y Luna pero ellos simplemente son amigos pero talvez tengan el mismo fin que sus hermanos o tal vez no jejejeje..._

 _Hasta aquí hoy y espero que mi vida siga siendo así feliz como lo es hora y ya pasó el día que cumplo 10 años de aquel viaje..._

 _El viaje que no voy a olvidar nunca... El viaje que hizo que conociera al amor de mi vida..._

 _Fecha- 11 de septiembre de 1925"_

Y así Aki cerró feliz su diario y fue a su cuarto donde su rey la estaba esperando...

-La estaba esperando reina de corazones-

-Pues ya estoy aquí rey de corazones-

-Aki... Te amo y te amo tanto que creo que hoy más que nunca adoró decirte mi reina de corazones-

-Yo te amo más mi rey de corazones-

" _La soledad y el sufrimiento no dejan que una persona sea quien realmente es pero cuando esa persona encuentra el amor, la soledad y sufrimiento desaparecen..._

 _Y así la leyenda de la reina de corazones pasaría de generación en generación en la Familia Izayoi-Fudo ya que ni la peor atrocidad ni el peor sentimiento los dejaría sin amor ni los separaría..._

 _Ya que el amor todo lo puede y sin amor, es como un saco lleno de arena, no pesa nada pero piensa que con la carga que lleva es más que importante y necesaria cuando no es así..._

 _Yusei y Aki le demostraron al odio y al egoísmo que el odio, al rencor y la maldad jamás vencerían a su amor indestructible ya que ellos no luchaban contra el simplemente dejaban que sus sentimientos los guiaran y los llevaran allí ya que sabían que su futuro estaba escrito y su futuro sería igual de brillante que el sol_

 _Y no importa realmente como seas si te aceptas como eres y luchas contra los sentimientos y pensamientos negativos del mundo... Y pase lo que pase... Tu siempre podrás ser tu propia Reina de Corazones..."_

 _ **Fin**_

 **Carol- Bueno espero que les haya gustado el epílogo y gracias por apoyarnos en esta historia...**

 **Grachi- Si y me sorprendió el final, aveces se te sale lo inspirada Carol.**

 **Carol- Bueno es que tenía que cerrar con broche de oro...**

 **Grachi- ¿Darás agradecimientos?**

 **Carol- Si... (Cof... Cof)**

 **Primeramente quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguieron la historia de principio hasta aquí...**

 **Gracias a las personas que dejaron su review y las que les dieron favorite y Follow...**

 **Gracias a Grachi, a mis OC's y a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's por participar en esta historia.**

 **Gracias por tenerme paciencia ya que mis locuras no dejan muchas cosas a disposición pero como dice la canción "Y allí vamos"**

 **Ya no se a quien más agradecer...**

 **Le agradezco a:**

 **andreabunny20: Gracias por tus review! Espero que leas mas de mis historias.**

 **Jade546: Thanks for leaving your review.**

 **Grachi2201: Aunque tu me has ayudado en la historia también gracias por el review y espero tu ayuda en los otros fics.**

 **(Invitado) Camilo Navas: Gracias por apoyar la historia y espero que te haya gustado el final...**

 **Grachi- Ya para Carol! Bueno chicos Carol y yo dentro de poco comenzaremos a publicar en Wattpat así que atentos a nuestra página de Facebook "Yu-Gi-Oh Duels Fanatics y Fanfics" que allí estará todo**

 **Y sin más que decir solo nos queda decir...**

 _ **¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA CHICOS!**_

 **Fecha de edición- 11 de septiembre del 2018.**


End file.
